REMEMBER ME
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: -Te quiero Edward -Y yo a ti Diane. Edward hizo una promesa en el pasado la cual no recuerda ahora el pasado regresa para recordarsela, haciendo que Bella sufra en el camino.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO ESTAMOS AKI DE NUEVO**

**DISFRUTEN MI NUEVO PIC**

**==REMEMBER ME==**

**PROLOGO**

_AÑO 1918_

_Todo empezó en Chicago, una linda pareja caminaba por el campo, nada les importaba solo estaban ellos y su amor…_

_-a donde vamos?- pregunto la chica_

_-espera es una sorpresa lugar especial-dijo el aun jalándola de la mano_

_-sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas-dijo ella fingiendo molestia_

_-esta te va a gustar_

_Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a un bonito prado de los pocos que habían en ese lugar, ella quedo asombrada al ver semejante escena, jamás pensó que hubiera lugares asi en aquel lugar pero lo mas importante es que lo compartía con el amor de su vida._

_-es hermoso- suspiro ella_

_-que bueno que te gusto_

_Ella giro su rostro para encararlo cuando noto que solo veía la parte de arriba de su cabeza, bajo la mirada para verlo incado con frente a ella con una cajita en la mano, ella quedo sorprendida ante ese acto y no evito que sus lagrimas salieran por sus ojos_

_-te gustaría casarte conmigo- pregunto el chico_

_-nada me gustaría mas en la vida- dijo ella- claro que aceptare casarme contigo_

_Sabían que aun era muy pronto que sus familias no lo aceptarían pero lucharían por defender lo mas hermoso que tenían ahora y nada ni nadie los separarían_

_-te quiero Diane- le dijo el_

_-y yo a ti Edward_

**HOLAX!!! ESTA ES OTRA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE MI MENTE MAQUIABELICA ESTA DESARROLLANDO!!! **

**A LO MEJOR SE PREGUNTARAN WATH??!!**

**PERO TODAS LAS DUDAS SE RESOLVERNA PRONTO**

**NO EVITEN PASAR A VER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS:**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (Alice)**

**-QUISIERA SER HUMANO (Rosalie & Emmett) (COMPLETO)**

**-DESTINO(Edward)(COMPLETO)**

**-JUEVES(Rosalie & Emmett)(COMPLETO)**

**-RENCUENTRO (Edward & Bella) (COMPLETO)**


	2. Chapter 2

****REMEMBER ME****

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA YA SABEN LA ESCUELA Y LOS MUGRES EXAMENES NO ME DEJAN NI UN POCO DE TIEMPO ASI QUE SIN MAS CHARLAS AKI LES TENGO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO**

**Pv. Bella **

Mañana Edward y yo cumplíamos un año de novios, era un día muy especial para mí, un año de estar con el ser más hermoso y maravilloso del planeta, y le quería dar algo especial, se que jamás me recibiría algo que yo le diese – según él, el mejor regalo que yo le había dado era estar a su lado- pero aun así estaba muy emocionada por hacerle algo, solo venia la duda, que regalarle?.

Ya lo tenía todo y si le hacía algo a mano?, no, soy muy torpe con las m manos, comprarle algo no, ya lo tenía todo, demonios!!!, frustración, frustración, así que me decidí por hacer algo, ahora la otra pregunta pero qué?, otra vez demonios, deberían darme el premio nobel de la estupidez, así que me la pase la mayoría de la tarde pensando que darle, ya que Edward regularmente venia por las noches cuando Charlie se iba a dormir, y sospecharía que era lo que traía en manos con solo verme, a todo eso sigo preguntándome si me miente con respecto a que no puede leerme la mente.

-ah ya se!!-me dije a mi misma- se que regalarle- con velocidad muy rara de mi, Salí corriendo hacia la mercería más cercana de Forks, a comprar todo lo necesario, la mercería era un pequeño local que se encontraba en el centro del pueblo, aunque no era tan grande como en Phoenix pero algo ya era algo, como había decidió hacerle una pulsera , de algo valió la pena las clases de manualidades que Renee me obligaba a tomar con ella, en ese entonces tenía 10 años y como buena niña que era (nótese el sarcasmo), logre mediante berrinches y lloriqueos que me sacara de ahí pero gracias a dios aprendí hacer pulseras, total si le iba hacer algo más me valía hacerlo bien, compre todo lo necesario y regresa a casa, gracias a dios Charlie aun no llegaba no quería explicar el porqué de todo, aun no le caía bien mi novio por lo sucedido en tiempo pasado por mas que le explique lo sucedido una y otra vez, no se bajaba de su macho y decidí dejarlo por la paz.

Bueno total me puse manos a la obra, pase toda la tarde trabajando en mi regalo, para cuando termine ya eran más de las seis de la tarde. Satisfecha con mi trabajo subí a mi cuarto para guardarla en una bolsita que también había comprado, plateada con un listón azul, escribí una notita y la metí dentro de ella, listo regalo terminado.

Vi que ya casi era hora de que Charlie llegara baje a la cocina a recalentar un poco el guisado de la noche pasada, no me apetecía cocinar algo hoy, mientras se calentaba oi la puerta abrirse y la voz de mi padre llamándome:

-Bella?

-en la cocina papa!!

-que hay de cenar?- pregunto

-un poco de guisado de ayer- dije- lo siento estuve toda la tarde ocupada y no me dio tiempo cocinar algo nuevo

-no importa, me gusto lo que hiciste ayer

-gracias

Comimos como siempre, en silencio, pero por lo visto mi padre noto algo en lo que había dicho

-y en que estuviste ocupada?- pregunto

-eh?- me hice la desentendida

-que porque estuviste ocupada?

-pues… en cosas

-ah!!- no por favor que no pregunte- que cosas?- genial, porque justamente hoy le entro lo del papa observador

- pues un regalo

- ah si?- pregunto alzando una ceja- porque no me lo quería decir?

-ah!

- y para quien?

-para… te vas a enojar

-porque debería… oh!- dijo cayendo en cuenta

-si

-Bella, yo no me enojo porque le des regalos a Jake- uh??

-no papa…- interrumpió

-se que es tu amigo y los amigo se regalan cosas

-papa- deje seria ante su falta de atención- no lo hice para Jacob

-entonces Angela?

-no

-Jessica?

-no- por dios?, si no le daba algo a Angela que le hacia pensar que a Jessica si

-Mike?

-POR DIOS NO!!- osea se hacia tonto o que- en serio eres o te haces

-ya ya… para Edward

-si

-y se puede saber que celebran?, es su cumpleaños?

-no, lo que pasa es que mañana cumplimos un año de novios y pues… quería hacerle algo bonito

-y que cosa?

-lo siento, pero es un secreto- sabía que si se lo decía en cuanto llegara Edward lo sabría en cuanto lo lea en la mente de mi padre

-ok, secreto

-aja- terminamos de cenar, me puse a levantar los platos mientras mi padre se iba a ver el partido, termine de lavar los platos y secarlos, termine de limpiar la cocina y me dispuse a irme a mi cuarto.

-ya termine me voy a mi cuarto

-buenas noche Bella

-hasta mañana papa- respondí desde las escaleras

Entre a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta al entrar y encendí muz, aun no llegaba cosa rara "a lo mejor habrá ido de caza" pensé, así que para perder el tiempo encendí mi computadora por si Renee pendiente, en efecto había un correo, me pregunto lo de siempre: como estas?, que haces?, llovió hoy?, etc., etc.,. Le escribí la respuesta y lo envié, voltee a ver hacia la ventana no y aun no llegaba, no le di importancia, el también tenia sus asuntos, apague mi computadora, tome mi ropa limpia , y me fui a bañar, el agua caliente relajo mi cuerpo lo suficiente no me había dado cuenta que estaba tan cansada Salí del baño me cambie y guarde mis cosas y entre a mi cuarto y me meti a dormir no sin antes abrir la ventana por si llevaba a venir.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!**

**AKI TERMINO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO…**

**PORQUE EDWARD NO HABRA IDO??**

**LE GUSTARA EL REGALO DE BELLA??**

**NO SE PIERDAN ESTA HISTORIA QUE LE ASEGURO LES GUSTARA**

**BYE **


	3. Chapter 3

****REMEMBER ME****

**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA AKI LES TENGO EL TERCER CAPITULO, YA VOY A EMPEZAR A ACTULIZAR MAS SEGUIDO YA SALI DE VACASIONES**

Pv. Edward

Vaya el tiempo de pasa volando y después de las cosas malas que pasamos por fin cumplía un año de noviazgo con Bella, en toda mi vida o mejor dicho existencia nunca me había sentido tan feliz, Bella era mi mundo era mi todo, la mujer de mi existencia, pues era verdad jamás había amado a nadie como la amo a ella , ni siquiera en mi vida humana por eso quería hacer algo especial para ella, una fiesta, se que las odia y el hecho que paso en su cumpleaños pasado- el cual ni me quiero acordar- no ayuda mucho, entonces no sería necesariamente una fiesta mejor dicho será una reunión especial, en nuestro claro, el lugar donde le había mis sentimientos, además quería pedirle que se casara conmigo aunque ya lo había hecho, pero esta vez era una ocasión formal y tenía que saber que quería pasar el resto de mi existencia con ella, y si me decía que si sería el ser más feliz del mundo, no me importaría transformarla si me lo pidiese, se que podría hacerlo su sangre ya no me llamaba como antes se como era sentir perderla y no lo quería volver a vivir.

Solo quedaba prepararlo todo, el anillo ya lo tenía –era el mismo que le había dado mi padre a mi madre- solo faltaba preparar el lugar, pedirle algo especial para que comiera y listo, así que no tenía tiempo que perder me sentía algo mal por no ir a verla pero así sería más grande la sorpresa.

-EDWAAAAAAAAAARD!!!- grito Alice lo cual no era necesario- VEN ACA AHORA MISMO!!!

-ouch!! Alice que te pasa??-dije bajando

-como que te veo hacer una fiesta para Bella por su aniversario y no me invitas- dijo fingiendo tristeza- mejor dicho nos invitas

-Alice- le regaño Esme- es una ocasión especial entre él y Bella

-pero, a que no sabías que también le iba a pedir que se casara con él, yo quería verlo- hizo un puchero- tengo tantas cosas planeadas

-Alice- dijo Carlisle- deja a Edward en paz

-no- interrumpí- está bien puede ir… pero con una condición

- ya se ya se- me interrumpió mi hermana- que nos esfumemos después para darles privacidad

-exacto- sonreí, a veces era bueno tener a Alice así me evitaba gastar palabras

-oh hijo! Estoy tan feliz al fin hayas encontrado a alguien quien te haga feliz- dijo Esme

-es cierto, Bella es la chica perfecta para ti- concluyo mi padre

-me alegro por ti- me dijo Jasper , me sorprendió mucho su gesto aun se sentía mal por lo que sucedió el septiembre pasado

-vaya por fin el pequeño Eddie va a sentar cabeza!!- me dijo gritándome Emmet dándome un gran abrazo

-gracias- voltee a ver a Rosalie que me miraba y escuche en su mente un "felicidades" yo solo asentí a su gesto, jamás admitiría sus sentimientos delante de todos, pero igual se alegraba por Bella- y tu Alice? No me vas a felicitar? Me siento ofendido

-tonto- dijo abrazándome- felicidades por fin Bella va a ser mi hermana oficialmente!!- grito dando brincos

-solo hay que esperar hasta mañana

-oh! Es cierto tenemos que preparar todo, en donde va a ser??

-bueno en un ligar especial para ella y para mi

-bien tenemos que prepararlo, tengo tanto que hacer

-pues hazlo que no te va a quedar tiempo- le dije

- si si- y se fue volando

-hijo no vas a ir a ver a Bella?

-no, quiero hacer unos preparativos además- mire el reloj- ya es tarde a esta hora ya está durmiendo

-oh bueno

Estuve prácticamente toda la noche preparando el lugar decidí, que seria bueno poner una carpa por si llovía y no me arruinara el momento, aunque Alice a mi lado era imposible, además me faltaba la cena, comida italiana era la mejor opción, así me pase toda la noche para cuando mire mi reloj eran las 10 de la mañana.

-oh!! Ya es tarde

Así que regrese rápidamente a mi casa para cambiarme por algo más formal, cuando me acercaba vi a Alice y a Esme en el porche de la casa, con varias bolsas en las manos, me pregunto para que serán??

-buenos días- salude

-buenos días hijo

-hola Edward- canto Alice- pensé que tardarías mas, tenemos toda la mañana esperándote

-Alice son las 10 y cuarto no es toda la mañana

-da igual-contesto

-y para qué es eso?

-esto- señalo las bolsas- son las cosas que utilizaremos para arreglar a Bella, ropa y todo, ósea no creerás que la vamos a dejar que asista como así verdad?

-no, tienes razón

-a que hora quieres que lleguemos-me pregunto Esme

-a las 5 esta bien, tengo que preparar algunas cosas y comprarle la cena

-bueno nos vemos- dijo Alice- gracias a dios Charlie saldrá de pesca de nuevo

-bueno nos las corro pero ya casi son las 11, y no quiero que se retrasen

-oh por dios!! Las 11?!!, tenemos que irnos Esme, apenas tenemos tiempo-dijo Alice arrastrando a mi madre- y todavía hay que manejar hasta su casa

-esta bien Alice, tenemos tiempo- contesto Esme

-suerte, y no se les olvide llevarla al sitio que acordamos- ellas asintieron

Me despedi de ellas, mientras se subían al Porshe de Alice- un regalo que le había prometido- y salieron a toda velocidad hacia casa de Bella, mientras tanto yo terminaba algunos detalles que faltaban, quería que esta noche fuera especial y nada saldría mal.

* * *

**LA VERDAD ES MUY DIFICIL ESTO**

**PERO SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO LAS**

**HISTORIAS QUE ME FALTAN YA SABEN**

**ESO DE LA ESCUELA Y LA UNIVERSIDAD ES CANSADO**

**PERO SALI DE VACASIONES Y ESPERO ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO**

**SOLO DENLE EN EL BOTONSITO VERDE DE ABAJO Y DEJENME SABER SU OPINION HASTA PRONTO**

**PAU HALE**


	4. Chapter 4

**A CONTINUACION EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE ESTA LINDA HISTORIA… **

*****REMEMBE ME*****

**Pv. Bella **

Mi despertador sonó a las 10 de la mañana, voltee a ver a mi lado- vacio- Edward no había venido, ahora si me estaba preocupando, el no vino, no me llamo que había pasado?, estaba pensando cuando tocaron mi puerta.

-Bella, estas despierta?- pregunto Charlie desde el otro lado

- si papa, y aunque no lo estuviera me hubieran despertado tus toquidos- dije abriendo la puerta

-perdón hija, solo venia aviarte que me iba ir a pescar con Billy y algunos amigos

-si esta bien, de todas formas yo también tengo planes- dije no muy segura pues no sabia nada de Edward desde ayer

-ok, hija que te la pases bien hoy, llegare antes de las 8- yo asentí

Con equipo de pesca en mano salió y me quede sola decidí matar un poco el tiempo arregle un poco el desastre que era mi cuarto, metí una carga de ropa a la lavadora y varios quehaceres, pensé que eso ya me había llevado algo de tiempo pero oh sorpresa!! Apenas eran las 11, entonces oí como tocaban el timbre de la puerta, fui a ver quien era con la esperanza de que fuera Edward-aunque era imposible porque le solo hubiera sabido que Charlie no estaba con leer su mente- pero no, estaba Esme y Alice, muy sonrientes con varias bolsas en las manos.

-buenos días Bella querida-saludo Esme dándome un abrazo

-buenos días Esme

-hola Bella

-que tal Alice, y ese milagro que vienen por acá?

-ja, ahora tengo que pedirte permiso para venirte a ver?- pregunto Alice ofendida- bueno me voy

-no seas dramática Alice- conteste cuando se daba la vuelta- es que se me hace raro verlas por aquí eso es todo

-apuesto que esperabas a otra persona verdad?- me dijo Esme

-si, es que no he visto a Edward desde ayer y…pues hoy…

-no te preocupes tonta, lo que pasa que Edward te esta preparando una sorpresa

-sorpresa?- odio las sorpresas y el lo sabia

-claro- dijo Esme- por eso no pudo venir

-pero a todo esto- interrumpió Alice- no nos dejas pasar?, me muero de frio y si me enfermo será por tu culpa- yo rodé los ojos ante su ocurrencia

-claro pasen- me hice a un lado para que pasaran- que eso?- pregunte señalando las bolsas

-esto… mi querida Bella son todos los instrumentos necesarios que ocuparemos para que esta noche quedes como princesa

-ah… yo no creo que sea necesario de verdad

-no no- interrumpió Esme- esto es algo que debemos de hacer, además debes lucir hermosa esta noche

-tengo opción?- ambas negaron- esta bien, puedo desayunar al menos?

-si, pero algo ligero no quiero que pierdas el apetito probando cualquier cosa- asentí, me fui a la cocina para prepararme un plato de cereal con leche, tratando me masticar lentamente, para retrasar un poco mi tortura, y como creo que el karma no esta de mi lado termine un poco mas rápido de lo que pensé lave mi plato y subí a mi cuarto donde estaba mi tortura matutina.

-vaya, pensé que nunca terminarías- me regaña Alice- y eso que e dije que guardaras el apetito para mas tarde

-Alice no es necesario que compren comida, puedo comer algo antes de irnos, además que chiste tiene si no me van acompañar al menos que sea un puma o un venado y lo sirvan en la mesa verdad?

- jajá funny funny- se carcajeo- ándale Esme nos espera- al darme cuenta mi cuarto había desaparecido

-bien que hora es?

-las 12, apenas tenemos tiempo

Con desgana entre a mi cuarto me sorprendió lo que vi, ahora parecía un mini salón de belleza, maquillaje y accesorios por aquí, ropa por allá, tuve que ahogar un grito por la sorpresa que tenia en frente.

-que es esto?

-vamos metete a bañar- ordeno Alice ignorando mi pregunta

Con toda el dolor de mi alma, tome mi toalla y todas mis cosas de baño y me metí a bañar, abrí las llaves del agua y deje que corriera por todo mi cuerpo y me relajara un poco a pesar de que no me ayudaba mucho porque pensaba lo que me esperaba afuera, sin mas cerré las llaves me seque y me enrede en mi toalla y Salí del baño hacia mi cuarto.

-vaya ya era hora

-perdón

-no te preocupes hija- dijo Esme- tenemos tiempo

-tiempo?- pregunto Alice sarcástica- si apenas…

-Alice!!!

-no esta bien empecemos

Fue la tarde mas larga que había pasado en toda mi vida, después de varios arreglos a mi pelo y difíciles decisiones si llevarlo suelto o amarrado, mis estilistas decidieron que se vería mejor suelto, así que lo alisaron un poco y peinaron, me maquillaron suavemente ya que sabían que no me gustaba mucho, algo de sombra, decidieron que no era necesario el rubor pues era una maquina de rubores- deberían decirme Ruborneitor- y brillo en mis labios, listo, me vi al espejo y me gusto lo que vi, ahora venia el momento de la verdadera tortura… que era lo que me iba a poner, después de lo que fue por lo menos 20 modelos diferentes al fin decidieron un lindo vestido azul de cuello "v" que me llegaba a la rodilla y para cubrirme un abrigo color perla, gracias a dios no me obligaron a ponerme zapatillas de tacón, no quería matarme antes de llegar.

-listo!!, te ves bellísima hija

-te ves muy bien

-gracias- en eso pregunte- que hora es?

-como las 4 y algo- gemí

- y ustedes no se van a cambiar?- pregunte-se la pasaron toda la tarde conmigo que ni las deje irse a cambiar

-no te preocupes corazón, nosotras trajimos nuestra ropa

-en serio?

-si- grito Alice- ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que cambiarnos, iremos al cuarto de Charlie, volvemos en un momento- las dos salieron volando mientras que yo pensaba, que sorpresa me tendrá Edward?, el sabia muy bien que no me gustaban las sorpresas y esperaba que no me comprara nada caro, hablando de eso fui a mi cajón para sacar la bolsita con mi regalo y lo metí a mi bolsa, no pasaron ni 15 minutos cundo Alice y Esme entraron vestidas perfectamente, mi autoestima bajo solo de verlas

- bien nos vamos

-si vámonos

Salimos de mi casa caminando cuando note la preciosidad de coche que estaba estacionado en la calle

-que es esto?

-es mío te gusta?- afirmo Alice feliz

-si, es hermoso que es?

-es un coche, da!!

-no, digo que tipo de coche es?

-ah, es un Porche Turbo 911, como el que robe en Italia

-robaste un coche?- la regaño Esme

-larga historia- suspiro ella- pero la verdad no quiero que se ensucie, el lugar a donde vamos hay mucho lodo

-si quieres podemos llevarnos mi camioneta, no me molesta manejar

-en serio?, te estaré agradecida

-si

-bueno tu te vas con Esme, en tu coche, mientras yo voy y dejo el mío, les parece?

- me parece bien

-claro Bella

Las dos nos metimos a mi camioneta, lo encendí claro con su siempre peculiar ruido, no dirigimos al lugar- que por cierto ignoraba su ubicación- en donde iba a ser la fiesta o sorpresa no tenia ni idea, con las indicaciones de Esme llegamos a un lugar que yo reconocía muy bien, era un camino diferente hacia nuestro prado y por cosa del destino o de Edward, el camino fue arreglado para que una camioneta o coche cupiera, de lejos vi una carpa y varias personas allí, supuse que eran Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward, ante su nombre mi corazón palpito con fuerza.

-estas bien hija?- me pregunto Esme- pareces agitada

-si- me apresure a contestar- me puedo estacionar aquí?, tu sabes para serenarme

-no hay problema-contesto, en cuanto me calme bajamos y nos encaminamos hacia el, no llegue ni a la mitad del camino cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-hola- saludo- te eche de menos

-yo igual- le dije viéndolo a los ojos que me robaban el aliento

-bueno, ejem yo me voy adelantando- dijo Esme, me sonroje había olvidado que estaba Esme con nosotros- les parece?

-si- contesto el por mi y ella se fue volando hacia los demás- te ves hermosa

-gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo- le dije, ya que llevaba una camisa con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver su bien formado pecho y unos pantalones de vestir hasta la cadera e iba desfajado- que es todo esto?- le pregunte señalando el lugar

-bueno es un día especial y quería celebrarlo como se debe, que dices?

-digo que es demasiado…pero me gusta

-esa es la idea vamos- me tomo de la mano- todos nos esperan para felicitarnos

-claro- caminamos hacia los demás cuando noto que Alice no estaba y que yo había traído mi camioneta, me pregunto el porque y le dije que le había hecho el favor que me había pedido, el solo rio ante su ocurrencia y yo me uní a su risa hasta que llegamos a donde estaban los demás.

-de que se ríen?- pregunto Emmett

-de las ocurrencias de Alice

-y ahora que se le ocurrió a esa enana?

-ey!, no le llames enana- le reclamo Jasper (N/A: a caso no es lindo?)

-Déjalo Jazzy- de la nada la voz de Alice apareció, dando a entender de que ya había llegado junto a nosotros- enana o no aun así le parto toda su ma…

-Alice!!!- gruño Carlisle

-toda la ma…quina de su coche- todos nos comenzamos a reír de su chiste

-bueno, bueno cual fue tu ocurrencia?- pregunto Rose uniéndose a la platica

-ninguna, solo le pedí a Bella que si hacia el favor de traer su camioneta es que no quería que el mío se ensuciara o se llenara de lodo

-fue muy grosero de tu parte- la regaño Carlisle

-no, esta bien- dije

-bueno, dejando atrás las ocurrencias y la mala educación de Alice- prosiguió Emmett- estamos aquí para felicitar a la parejita por su aniversario no?

-si, el primero y los que faltan- se me acerco Esme a abrazarme –felicidades

-gracias Esme

-y para mi no hay abrazo- pregunto Edward, Esme se rio y lo abrazo también

-felicidades Bella, Edward- me sorprendió la voz de Rosalie y que también nos abrazara

-gracias

-FELICIDADES!!- la estrepitosa voz de Emmett anuncio la llegada de un abrazo grupal

-felicidades- dijo Jasper- muchos días de estos

-gracias Jasper- voltee a ver Alice, raro de ella que siempre quiere ser la primera- y tu? No me vas a abrazar ya felicitarme?, me siento lastimada

- ya sabes que si- se acerco a abrazarme- se lo merecen Bella

El tiempo que estuvimos juntos en familia, fue muy entretenido a pesar del las bromas que me hacia Emmett, juegos (mas bien ellos), la carne que me habían mandado comprar y las caras que hacían ellos cuando me la comía. Cuando vi mi reloj eran mas de las 9 ya era tarde Charlie ya había llegado, aunque yo quería estar un poco a solas con Edward me agrado mucho estar con mi familia.

-bueno- comencé- ya es un poco tarde me tengo que ir Charlie me espera, gracias deberás por todo

-me alegra que te haya gustado querida- me dijo Esme abrazándome

-si, fue muy divertido- recibí el abrazo de Emmett- hoy obtuve record en hacerte sonrojar

-gracias- conteste en forma sarcástica- igual yo me divertí

-esperamos verte pronto- me dijo Carlisle

-igual yo

-

-te queremos!!- recibí el abrazo grupal de Jasper y Alice, lo cual me sorprendió de el, pero me sentí aceptada, va uno falta otra

-felicidades Bella- me dijo Rosalie, entendí que no me abrazara pero igual me gusto su gesto

-gracias Rose-en eso voltee y lo que vi me dejo en shock- Edward?- el estaba recargado en el suelo en su rodilla con una cajita de terciopelo en la mano , en cuanto vi la cajita mis ojos se humedecieron no podía ser lo que yo creía, Edward al notarlo sonrió i hizo la pregunta que no pensé oír en esos omentos

-Isabella Marie Swan, eres el amor de mi vida, prometo amarte cada uno de los días de mi existencia, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?- dicho esto se levanto, para abrir la cajita y mostrarme el hermoso anillo de oro con incrustaciones de lo que supuse eran esmeraldas, tomo mi mano izquierda y lo puso en mi dedo corazón- aceptas?

Yo voltee alrededor y vi las miradas e todos muy sonrientes

-yo…- en eso Alice soltó un gemido y Edward se puso rígido y soltó un gruñido lo que sea que haya visto era malo

-alguien se acerca- gruño Alice

-es uno de nosotros?- pregunto Edward

-si, protege a Bella- el asintió y me puso detrás de el

Yo espere a ver a nuestro visitante, paso poco tiempo cuando del bosque salió una mujer, mis ojos humanos no podían ver nada en su totalidad, por lo que note tenia la piel morena, con la palidez que distinguía a un vampiro, el pelo negro o castaño y claro era hermosa como todos los vampiros, toda mi familia estaba a la defensiva, por pura cautela, de la nada la mujer se detuvo y observo a cada uno hasta que su mirada se poso en donde estábamos Edward y en yo.

-Edward?- pregunto- Edward Masen?

Stop la película, como lo conocía?, centre mi vista en el para pedirle una explicación, pero parecía confundido, cosa rara en el.

-Edward la conoces?- le dije pero no me respondió

-si!! Eres tú!!!- Grito ella- Edward!!- lo que mas me sorprendió como corrió hacia el y lo abrazaba de una manera muy efusiva casi me tira en el camino

-Epale, Epale!! Quien eres tu?- gruño Alice lanzándole una mirada de odio

-oh perdón!! Por mi descortesía- dijo apartándose de Edward que la miraba confuso- me llamo Diane

-y como conoces a mi hijo?- pregunto Carlisle

-es que Edward y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, nos íbamos a casar

-que?- pregunto Edward

-como?-dijo Rose

-cuando?- pregunto Emmett

-donde?- dijo Jasper

-porque?- Susurre yo

-si, es cierto miren- contesto feliz mostrándonos un anillo- miren este anillo me lo dio el- nos mostro su mano donde en efecto tenia un anillo muy hermoso

Que? Se iba a casar con otra?, pero porque no me lo había dicho y no importaba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, creo que tenia derecho a saberlo, no que nunca había querido a nadie? Que era su primer amor? Porque mentirme?, sentí como se me rompía algo por dentro como si el agujero de mi pecho que yo creí se había cerrado se abría de nuevo pero con doble intensidad, se sentía un dolor horrible

-oh!- dijo al verme- quien es ella Edward?, es una humana?, pues claro de aquí venia el olor

-ella es Bella Swan- contesto Edward aun confundido- es mi…

-amiga- interrumpí, llevándome la mano al pecho

-que lindo anillo- señalo mi dedo- es tuyo? te vas a casar?

-no, no es de Alice- me lo quite rápidamente y se lo entregue a ella- perdón no me siento bien, tengo que irme- dije tratando de que las lagrimas no me salieran

-Bella no- susurro Alice tomando el anillo

-perdón Alice, fue un gusto haber venido- me voltee y trate de caminar lo mas rápido que pude tratando de no llorar, me subí a mi camioneta y me fui rápidamente de ahí, cuando sentí que me había alejado lo suficiente del lugar deje que el llanto me invadiera, claro era lógico, sabia que esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, como alguien tan perfecto como el, podría estar con alguien como yo?, se merecía alguien hermosa como ella que no desentonara al estar juntos.

Seguí llorando el resto del camino hasta que me estacione frente a mi casa, las luces estaban prendidas, Charlie ya había llegado, tenia que salir y enfrentarme a el, así que muy mi pesar me baje de mi coche y me encamine hacia la puerta, entre a mi casa.

-Bella?- pregunto mi padre desde el sofá

-si- dije un poco fuerte, mi padre se volteo a verme y no se que habrá visto en mi cara porque en cuanto me vio se levanto de un salto y vino hacia a mi

-Bella, cariño que tienes?

-nada estoy bien- mentí, conteniendo el llanto

-no, algo te paso, que te hizo?- no lo soporte mas, me lance a sus brazos y comencé a llorar- Bella, no otra vez- dijo y yo sabia a que se refería hacia bastante tiempo, cuando anduve en estado zombi, cuando el me había hecho daño por primera vez, pero de eso ya había pasado mucho ya jamás pensé que volvería a sentir esto, el me curo y me volvió a lastimar, abrace a mi padre con mas fuerza, dejo que llorara hasta que este seso y me tranquilice un poco- mejor?

-nunca volveré a estar mejor- susurre

-quieres hablar de ello?

-no, perdón por esto

-no… el único que debe pedir perdón por esto es…

-papa!!- lo interrumpí- no digas nada, estaré en mi cuarto

-Bella…

Ya no oí mas, Salí corriendo a mi recamara entrando a mi cuarto, le eche seguro a mi puerta me tumbe en mi cama y empecé a llorar de nuevo. Llore hasta que me sentí seca, y me tranquilice un poco y me puse a pensar, con mas claridad, miraba al techo decidiendo que era lo que iba a hacer, era mas que obvio que no me iba a quedar mas en este lugar, regresaría con mi madre a Jacksonville, se que con esto lastimaría demasiado a Charlie, pero no había opción.

Seguía planeando todo, cuando escuche un ruido que provenía de mi ventana, como si trataran de abrirla, no tenia que ser una genio para adivinar quien era pero aun así no lo quería ver, para que? Para que me dijera que lo sentía?, que no era su intención? O para que decirme que no me quería y me destrozara lo quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue mi corazón? Ignore el ruido y así estuvo un buen rato hasta que el ruido se calmo.

-Bella- se escucho la voz de Charlie- ábreme hija

-voy- fui abrir la puerta

-Bella, como estas?- pregunto- que paso?

-papa, no quiero hablar de ello, ya no, tengo que irme de aquí

-que? No, hija no me hagas eso

-perdón, pero estar aquí me hace daño, y ya no quiero sufrir mas, por eso te pido que lo entiendas, me iré con mama a Jacksonville

-por favor Bella- me rogo- recapacita

-no papa- empecé a llorar- quiero estar lejos de aquí, lejos de el… NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A EDWARD CULLEN NUNCA MAS!!- grite para que me oyera no solo mi padre también el porque sabia que estaría escuchando

-esta bien Bella- dijo resignado- llamare a tu madre

-dile que salgo mañana mismo en la tarde

-mañana?!- asentí

-en la tarde- repetí- me quiero despedir de Jake y de mis amigos de La Push

El asintió resignado y se fue sin decirme nada, sabía muy bien que no me haría cambiar de opinión, me iría y seria otra Bella a la que no pueden dañar más un jugar con sus sentimientos. Ahora en adelante viviría toda mi vida para olvidar a Edward Cullen de una vez por todas.

* * *

…**O TALVEZ NO TAN LINDA**

**QUE LES PARECIO? COMO PUDO EDWARD? BUENO QUIEN SABE QUE SIGA**

**BELLA DE VERDAD CAMBIARA?**

**QUE HARA EDWARD?**

**ALICE SI SE VA A CASAR?**

**QUE HARA MI JASPER LINDO?**

**TODO ESTO TAL VEZ SE RESUELVA POCO A POCO**

**ALGUN COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA HAGANMELO SABER Y CON GUSTO RESPONDERE TODAS SUS PREGUNTAS NO SOLO DE ESTE SINO DE OTRAS HISTORIAS**

**ASI QUE NOS VEREMOS EN OTRO CAPITULO, DEJENME VARIOS REVIEWS**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas aki les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, como vimos la ves pasada todo le salió mal al pobre de Edward y Bella termino herida tras de todo esto, ahora le toca a el dar su punto de vista de lo que paso así que aki se los dejo disfrútenlo…**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Edward

Me quede petrificado ante esta situación yo? Cuando le pedí matrimonio a esta chica si ni siquiera la conocía, ahora después de tanto tiempo deseaba poder recordar un poco mi pasado, quien era ella lo tenia que descubrir, y justo cuando Bella me iba a responder… Bella?, me había olvidado de ella, tan metido estaba en mis pensamientos?. Oia las voces en mi cabeza era de toda mi familia preguntándose que era todo esto?, y algunas reprochándome pero decidí bloquear todas ellas me estaban volviendo loco sino es que ya lo estaba por lo que estaba pasando

-oh! Quien es ella Edward- me pregunto- es humana? Pero claro de ahí venia el olor- había olvidado ese detalle ella era un vampiro y Bella una deliciosa humana, me tense tenia que responder algo

-ella es Bella Swan- respondí, pero no sabia como presentarla bueno si ella era mi novia, mi prometida por que lo dudaba- es mi…

-amiga…- me interrumpió me quede en shock, amiga? No ella no era mi amiga era mi vida, en eso note como se sostenía el pecho, igual que aquellas imágenes que Jacob Black me transmitía en su mente, de aquellos meses en que la deje y como la hice sufrir , hizo un gesto de dolor que trato fallidamente de disimular.

-que lindo anillo!- pregunto la chica- es tuyo?- que diga que si- te vas a casar?- que diga que si, conmigo

-no- el mundo se me derrumbo- no, es de Alice- dijo quitándoselo y entregándoselo a Alice- perdón pero no me siento bien, tengo que irme- oí como Alice le susurraba algo- perdón Alice, fue un gusto haber venido- dio la vuelta caminando un poco mas rápido de lo normal, quería ir con ella y decirle la verdad, que no recordaba nada y que yo solo la amaba a ella, pero otra parte quería quedarse para averiguar todo… Diane creo que se llamaba, dios! No sabia que hacer.

-Alice?- pedí- Puedes llevar a Diane a la casa para que este mas cómoda

-yo porque?!- contesto furiosa- puede hacerlo Rose yo tengo que hablar con contigo

-Rose

-claro, vamos Diane te mostrare en donde esta nuestra casa- volteo a ver a los demás- vamos?

Los demás asintieron entre ellos pude ver las caras que me hacían la mayoría eran de molestia, incluso a Esme se le notaba

-"_espero que arregles esto_"- pensó mi padre

-"_tienes mucho que explicar - _Jasper

_-_"_mas te vale que Bella no este mal porque te juro que te romperé cada uno de tus huesos oíste?-_ me amenazo Emmett en su mente

_-_"_ay Edward_"- pensó Esme decepcionada, con eso ultimo se fueron corriendo tras de Rose que no me había dicho nada

-oye tu?- me llamo la atención Alice tronándome los dedos- que explicación tienes para esto?

-no lo se Alice, no lo recuerdo

-pues arréglalo!!, Bella esta destrozada…- hizo una pausa- y para colmo me voy a casar- levanto la mano en donde estaba mi anillo, no el anillo de Bella

-no se que hacer

-pues ve, búscala y pídele perdón. Arrodilla te si es necesario

-crees que me perdone, de nuevo- lo ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero era obvio que ella me había escuchado, ya que me dio un golpe en la cabeza que juro que se había oído hasta el otro lado del mundo

-idiota!!! En lugar de tiempo lamentándote deberías ir a buscarla

-si, si- y Salí corriendo hacia su casa a lo mejor ya había llegado, si me ponía a considerar la velocidad de su camioneta, pero ya había llegado ahí estaba estacionado su carro, estaba afuera, que debía hacer, entrar no creo Charlie me sacaría si es que Bella le hubiera contado lo sucedido, no en su mayor parte, lo mejor seria escuchar un poco la situación…

-_"Bella que tienes?"- pregunto Charlie- "ahora que te hizo?"- replico molesto- _genial me odiaba otra vez

-_"nada estoy bien"- contesto con voz algo quebrada_

_-"no, algo paso, que te hizo?"- exigió, podía ver la expresión de dolor que hizo antes de abrazar a su padre y llorar desconsoladamente- _me partía el alma verla así, pero no podía presentarme con Charlie ahí me dispararía por hacerle daño a su hija- _"Bella, no otra vez"- _se refería hacer mucho tiempo cuando la había dejado, entonces así era como ella estaba en aquellos momentos en esos meses que la hice sufrir, era peor que las imágenes que me había mostrado ese perro, se mantuvo abrazada a su padre hasta que se tranquilizo

_-"estas mejor?"_

_-"nunca volveré a estar mejor"_

_-"quieres hablar de ello?"_

_-"no, perdón por esto"_

_-"no digas eso!, el único que tiene que pedir perdón es…"- Bella lo interrumpió _

_-"papa!!"- lo cayo- "no digas nada, estaré en mi cuarto"_

_-"Bella"- le grito, mientras ella subía a su cuarto llorando_

Sin perder mas tiempo subí hacia su techo, solo la podía oír llorar, y cada llanto me rompía el alma, si es que tenia, oír como lloraba sin hacer nada, era peor que la vez que la había acompañado después de haber ido con Jacob, esas lagrimas habían sido por haber hecho sufrir a Jacob ahora lloraba por que yo la traicione, inconscientemente, y no había comparación. Estuve así por un rato hasta que ya no oí nada mas que su reparación agitada, decidí que era momento de entrar quise abrir la ventana pero estaba cerrada trate y trate mi furia aumentaba no quería desquitarme con la pobre ventana, y tampoco quería que me descubriera al tratar de romperla , volví a subir al techo esperando a que ocurriera algo, eso Charlie comenzó a subir hacia el cuarto , quería platicar con ella saber que había pasado.

_-"Bella?"_

_-"voy"- dijo ella abrí la puerta y su cara esta roja con los ojos igual e hinchados de tanto llorar lo que mas note fue que en su cara ya no tenia ese brillo en ello_

_-"Bella como estas"?"- pregunto curioso- "que pasa?"_

_-"papa no quiero hablar de ello, ya no, tengo que salir de aki, tengo que irme_

_-"que?"- "no pensara en irse"- "no"_

_-"perdón papa, pero estar aquí me hace daño, por eso te pido que entiendas, me iré con mama a Jacksonville"_

_-"por favor Bella"- dijo con tono triste- "recapacita"_

_-"no papa"- podía ver que había empezado a llorar de nuevo- "quiero estar lejos de aquí, lejos de el, NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER A EDWARD CULLEN!!"- sabia que lo había gritado para que yo escuchara_

_-"esta bien hija"- contesto resignado, sabia que no la haría cambiar de opinión, aunque le dolía el alma que se fuera- "llamare e tu madre"_

_-"dile que mañana salgo en la tarde"- mañana no, tenia que hablar con ella_

_-"mañana?"- Charlie estaba igual de sorprendido_

_-"si mañana, quisiera despedirme de Jake y de mis amigos de La Push"- genial! Ahora tendría a toda la manada detrás de mí._

Charlie salió de su cuarto, y fue hacia la sala supongo para llamar a Renee, mientras que en su mente despotricaba en mi contra, lo mas entendible y repetitivo fue: "_Cullen, disparo, asesinar, mi Bella, sufrir, otra vez"_ y otras mas, bloquee sus pensamientos aun podía oír a Bella llorar, y yo tenia el alma rota, era la segunda vez que estaba mal en mi ósea debería estar muerto, no tenia derecho a hacer sufrir a un ángel tan puro e inocente como mi Bella, ella merecía ser feliz con alguien que la ame sin hacerle daño, ahora me arrepiento de no haberle dejado el camino libre al perro, el la hubiera hecho feliz aunque tal vez en su momento la hubiera dejado por aquella cosa rara de la Impronta, pero tal vez no hubiera sufrido tanto al comprender que era algo inevitable y que no estaba en sus manos detenerla, o tal vez Mike Newton o algunos de los chicos que la rondaban en clase, eran humanos y serian lo mejor para ella, tendría hijos- cosa que yo no le podía dar- envejecer juntos, demonios!! Pero que egoísta fui al acercarme a ella, debí haberme alejado cuando pude ignorarla y esperar a que ella se marchara, hacer todas las cosas que le había a contado a Jacob aquel día en el bosque o no haber actuado tan precipitadamente e ir con los Vulturi ella seguiría con si vida, aunque la mía estuviera vacía, entonces que haría, tenia varias opciones pero ninguna me interesaba o me parecería correcta, esta vez la había lastimado mas de lo que ella soportaría no creo que vuelva a perdonarme, a pesar de todo tenia que hablar con ella, aunque Charlie no me lo iba a poner fácil pero lo intentaría.

Aunque tenia otro problema que iba hacer respecto con Diane, tenia que saber la verdad enterarme que relación habíamos tenido, como la concia, el como termine pidiéndole matrimonio todo, tenia que acabar con esto, aunque creo que mi familia ya se habrá encargado de sacarle la mayor parte de información posible, y espero que Alice no haya hecho algo que yo no haría en verdad estaba molesta y si no resolvía esto tanto ella como mi familia jamás me lo perdonaría ya que ellos- mas Esme ya la consideraba una hija mas- la querían y yo lo había arruinado.

Pero juro que lo voy a solucionar como porque me llamo Edward Anthony Cullen…

* * *

**Que tal les pareció este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado siento que este un poco corto pero mi imaginación no dio para mas sorry!!…**

**Y gracias x todos los reviews que me han dejado es un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo esta historia y ya saben alguna pregunta o comentario, no duden en dar clic en el botoncito verde de abajo, nos vemos a la próxima.**

**Bye**

**PŰ ĦŁ£**

**Un pequeño adelanto…**

**En el próximo capitulo Rosalie se encargara de sacarle toda la historia a Diane y habrá una pequeña riña entre Rosalie y Alice, al fin van a sacar el colmillo, literalmente obvio.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola solo quería darle las gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado me satisface saber que les esta gustando mi historia, gracias.**

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Rosalie

Todo lo que sucedió en escasos 20 minutos, nos había dejado a todos impresionados, a esta chica Edward le pide matrimonio y ni siquiera lo recuerda, luego Bella sale huyendo, Alice se enoja, entonces mi trabajo seria averiguar mas de ella, yo le sacaría la verdad, toda la información posible, quería saber que había pasado con ellos, en cuanto llegamos a la casa la acorralaría y le pediría que me contara todo.

-Carlisle?- dije

-que pasa Rose

-porque no me dejan un momento a solas con…- la voltee a ver

-Diane- me contesto con una sonrisa

-con Diane

-para que?- pregunto Emmett molesto y yo le di una mirada de "_yo que tu me hacías caso o te olvidas de ya sabes que por un largo tiempo"- _ok ya entendí

-perdón por esto- le dije una vez que todos se fueron

-no hay problema

-ahora dime, como conoces a Edward?- fui directo al grano no había tiempo para decir toso de forma rebuscada- como llegaste a esto?- me miro confundida- a un vampiro

-oh! Pues a Edward lo conocía desde que éramos niños, bueno ya hace mucho tiempo, mi padre y su padre trabajaban en el mismo despacho solo que mi padre era de un nivel superior era por eso que teníamos un poco mas de riqueza, pero eso a mi no me importaba, lo único que quería era salir a jugar con mis amigos en especial con Edward.

Salíamos juntos casi todos los días al parque a pasear o luego el iba a mi casa, lo cual no era muy seguido ya que tanto mi padre como mi madre no aprobaban mi relación con una persona que no fuera de mi clase, yo no los tome en cuenta, y para mi era mejor ir a su casa a sus padres no les importaba con quien salía mientras el fuera feliz- como hubiera deseado que mis padres hubieran sido iguales- pero bueno que le vamos hacer, verdad?

-ósea no querían que te juntaras con Edward? Por no ser de tu clase?- asintió- que tontería

-si lo se pero yo seguía saliendo con mi amigo, aunque desde pequeña yo sabia que lo quería como mas que un amigo, pero lo que no sabia es si el sentía lo mismo que yo, tenia miedo que si le contaba lo que sentía y el no me correspondía, a parte de que arruinaríamos nuestra amistad no lo volvería a ver por vergüenza.

Pero después de un tiempo, decidí que le diría lo que sentía para eso ya teníamos 17 años ya había esperado mucho tiempo y mi corazón me decía que le tenia que decir la verdad antes de que fuera demasiado tarde porque el tenia la idea de reclutarse en el ejercito e ir a la guerra y no había tiempo y si no me correspondía pues lo lamentaría mas tarde, así que un ida íbamos caminando por el campo así que tome valor y le deje lo que sentía.

-y cual fue su reacción? Te rechazo?

-no, al principio se quedo sorprendido sin habla pero después me dio una de sus hermosas sonrisas y me abrazo y me dijo que el también me quería, que tenia mucho tiempo tratándome de decirme pero que tenia miedo igual que yo, te juro que fue el día mas feliz de mi vida, ahora el único problema era decírselo a nuestros padres, cuando fuimos con sus padres su madre me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo que ya a mi me quería como a una hija, que estaba feliz por los dos, no pude evitar llorar en ese momento, su padre simplemente me abrazo y me dijo que estaba feliz por los dos.

Ahora venia el verdadero problema decírselo a mis padres, ahí si temí porque si no aceptaban a Edward como mi amigo que dirían por algo mas, mejor le dije que esperáramos un poco antes de decírselo que me dejara pasar unos momentos felices con antes de que mis padres me lo arruinaran todo.

-cuando fue que te propuso matrimonio?

-fue una tarde muy linda, salimos a caminar como de costumbre y el me había dicho que me tenia una sorpresa, por mas que le había dicho que no me gustaban, pero me dio su linda mirada, y no me pude negar además de que dijo que no me iba a arrepentir, y así fue me llevo a un hermoso prado lleno de flores yo quede admirada por su belleza yo estaba sorprendida con toda la naturaleza que cuando voltee a verlo el estaba con una rodilla y sosteniendo una cajita en sus manos, yo no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando no lo había esperado, y así fue como me propuso matrimonio y yo no dude di 5 segundos en responder que si.

-después que paso?

-pues decidimos un poco antes de decírselo a nuestros padres, lo cual sabia que los míos no lo iban a aceptar pero no me importaba yo lucharía contra ellos por defender mi amor por Edward, entonces fue cuando paso, la gripe española ataco la ciudad, yo de verdad estaba asustada por la cantidad de gente que caía ante ella, lo peor de todo fue que a mis padres habían sido victimas de ella, murieron al poco tiempo de enfermarse yo me quede sola y triste pero al menos tenia el consuelo de que Edward estaba conmigo ya que también había sufrido la perdida de perder a su padre y su madre estaba muy enferma el era mi consuelo, pero te juro que la vida es muy injusta con uno, no?, por que no paso ni una semana cuando Edward también cayo enfermo, yo pedí acompañarlo en el hospital, pero los doctores no me lo permitieron alegando de que ya no querían que me contagiara, para serte sincera me la pase todo el tiempo fuera del hospital para ver si oia alguna noticia sobre el, pero nada, solo oia que los pacientes cada vez estaban peor y temí por mi Edward, estuve ahí todos los días solo me iba a mi desolada casa para comer y medio dormir, la verdad estaba agotada pero jamás hubiera dejado a Edward. Hasta que un día oí una noticia después de mucho tiempo acerca de ellos, la señora Elizabeth Masen había muerto y que a su hijo no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, al oír eso se me destrozo el corazón porque iba a perderlo a el también me iba a quedar sola, porque no me había enfermado ya también así los dos moriríamos y estaríamos juntos por la eternidad, así que triste y sola me regrese a mi casa a llorar, la verdad extraño mucho esa sensación, pero en fin estuve en mi casa por una semana muy triste no quería estar allá no podía estar en el lugar que me había arrebatado a el amor de mi vida y estaba completamente segura que para este momento el ya había muerto.

Vi mi anillo y empecé a llorar de nuevo me jure a mi misma que jamás me lo quitaría que era la prueba de que Edward me había amado siempre y que yo iba a ser suya toda la vida, esa es mi historia, ahora como llegue a esto pues no es muy larga esa historia, después de un tiempo decidí que no me dejaría morir encerrada en mi casa, Edward no lo querría así ,pensé, así que Salí a caminar a nuestro prado en el que me había propuesto matrimonio, llegue ahí y me senté el suelo, ahí me puse a pensar cuando oí el sonido de un animal, sonaba como un puma o no se, no me iba a quedar a averiguarlo empecé a correr hacia el primer camino que se me atravesó no se porque lo sentía tan cerca seguí corriendo hasta que me quede acorralad, frente a mi estaba un barranco no era muy alto pero si caía no viviría, pero que mas daba morir por un puma o por la caída.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada solo un dolor por todo mi cuerpo algo así como una quemazón inmensa, después una voz que me decía que todo iba a acabar pronto que no olvidara que los animales era una opción, la verdad no entendí eso, y palabras tranquilizadoras, estuve así por varios días según yo hasta que desperté siendo lo que soy pero alrededor mío no había nadie estaba sola y con un dolor horrible en mi garganta.

-y de que te alimentas? Puedo ver por el color de tus ojos que te alimentas de animales- hasta ahora había visto su color eran dorados

-si al principio fue difícil resistirse a la de humano pero tome control de eso y ahora me alimento de animales, de hecho estaba de caza cuando sentí el aroma de mas como yo y la verdad me sentía algo alegre de encontrar otros como yo ya que eh estado sola todo este tiempo y yo sola aprendí todo, entonces me acerque y los vi ahí fue cuando vi otra vez a Edward, y bueno lo demás ya todos lo sabemos.

-de verdad te ibas a casar con el?

-si, pesar de que mis padres se negaban

-oh que romántico!!

-bueno tal vez lo sea un poco- rio- pero ahora veo que el esta con alguien mas

-porque lo preguntas?

-La humana- claro me había olvidado de Bella- pude notar que estaba muy herida cuando se fue, fue por mi culpa verdad?

-si, pero Edward tuvo que corresponderte a ti ya que a ti te lo pidió primero

-a poco se iba a casar con ella?- asentí- por dios que hice!!- se levanto rápidamente

-tu no hiciste nada- le contradije- debes pelear por el

-no creo que sea buena idea…- interrumpí

-no, tu mereces ser feliz por eso te digo que pelees por el

-tu crees?

-pues si, hazlo y haz lo que puedas por recuperarlo apuesto que ella lo hará

- tienes razón y ya se como hacerlo- se quedo pensando, la verdad no sabia lo que estaba planeando- gracias Rosalie

-de nada, yo te comprendo totalmente

La verdad no tenia nada contra Bella, pero sentía lastima por Diane, también a ella le habían arruinado la posibilidad de casarse y tener una familia a igual que a mi, por eso me sentía identificaba con ella y era mi deber moral ayudarla, aunque sabia que toda mi familia apoyaría a Bella, aunque creo que seria difícil, por que Edward ama demasiado a Bella, pero no estaba de mas intentarlo.

-TUUU!!!- oí que me gritaban, voltee a ver la cara furiosa de Alice, ni me había dado cuenta de que había llegado- ERES UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA!!!

-de que demonios hablas?- pregunte algo desconcertada y un poco enojada

-que de hablo- pregunto irónicamente- pues porque te vi dándole consejos como toda buena amiga a esta intrusa- señalo a Diane- a caso Bella es de palo o que?

-calamite Alice- dijo Jasper, en eso sentí como empezaba a tranquilizarnos con su don y eso me puso más furiosa en vez de calmarme

-JASPER!!- Grite furiosa- DEJA DE USAR TU MALDITO DON EN MI OISTE!!

-NO LE GRITES!!- lo defendió- QUE NO FUE EL, EL QUE TRAICIONO A LA FAMILIA

- yo no traicione a nadie- conteste mas calmada, tonto Jasper y su tonto don- solamente digo que no es justo lo que le esta pasando ella también ha estado sola y…

-ah… ya lo que le pasa a Bella si lo es, muy sano de tu parte pensar eso te comprendo- dijo con sarcasmo

-no… pero…- me interrumpió

-nada… ya veo que lo que le pase a Bella no te importa…

-Alice!!- la regaño Carlisle al fin interfiriendo en esto, ahí me di cuenta que toda la familia estaba con nosotros- ya basta!!

-eres una maldita egoísta

-Alice!!

-sabes que…- conteste furiosa ya me había cansado de que esta enana me estuviera ofendiendo ya que yo nunca le había dicho nada malo- preferiría ser una egoísta que una enana loca obsesiva e insoportable que fue abandonada por sus padres en cuanto supieron que era un fenómeno

-Rosalie!!!

-pues hubiera preferido que me abandonaran a que me obliguen a casarme con un idiota violador que me dejo tumbada en la calle y que además ser una hueca resentida que se la pasa soñando en algo que nunca podrá ser- eso si me calo, puedo soportar que me recordaran lo que me hizo Royce y sus amigos pero lo que no soportaba era que me recordaran que jamás podría ser madre, me acerque y le di una fuerte cachetada.

-Rosalie!!- oí la voz de Esme regañarme pero no me importo

Alice simplemente me vio a la cara, y debo decir que estaba furiosa, entonces un gruñido Salió de su pecho y arrojo encima de mi… y la pelea comenzó

-basta ustedes dos!!- gruño Carlisle- Jasper, Emmett sujétenlas. Rápidamente Emmett me sostuvo y Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice

-Jasper!! Suéltame!!! Deja que le arranque el cabello a esa idiota

-a quien le llamas idiota!!- gruñí forcejeando con Emmett – tu maldita enana mal vestida

-a quien le llamas mal vestida tu Barbie de segunda

-pues a ti enana de circo

-suéltame Jasper!!

-si Jasper suéltala- dije yo aun forcejeando- alguien tiene que darle una lección y a mostrarle lo que es el dolor

-Jasper, ayúdanos por favor- le ordeno Esme

-no puedo, si me concentro se me escapa

-muy bien entonces sácala de aquí por favor

-y yo porque?- rezongo- la traidora aquí es ella- me señalo con la cabeza

-Alice fuera!!- y así Jasper la saco lo mas rápido que pudo, una vez fuera Emmett me soltó también y yo estaba un poco agitada

-estas bien?- me pregunto Emmett

-si Em estoy bien no te preocupes, no me paso nada

-que bien, pensé que Alice y tu se destrozarían

-ganas no me faltaron te lo juro

-ahora si- dijo mi padre- que fue lo que paso? Porque se empezaron a pelear?

-te veo en nuestra habitación- me susurro mi marido yo asentí

-pues todo comenzó por que la enana que tienes como hija, empezó a ofenderme… y yo no me iba a dejar

-pero no tenias que golpearla así no se solucionan las cosas

-si pero no lo pude soportar me dio donde mas me duele y ella lo sabia

-en eso tienes razón pero no es motivo para golpearla, después que se calme hablaremos con ella por ahora vayan a sus habitaciones, Rose, muéstrale a Diane la habitación de huéspedes para que ahí descanse un poco

-muy bien- dirija mi vista hacia ella- vamos

-lo siento Rose- se disculpo en cuanto llegamos a la habitación

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, toda la culpa es de aquella

-oye puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-que pasa?

-hay algo que no entendí, que eso que te dijo que "vio" que me aconsejabas y eso y a Jasper que las tranquilizara

-ah, no te lo dije tres de nosotros posen dones, la enana puede ver el futuro cosas que aun no han pasado, Jasper puede controlar las emociones de las personas de ahí a que nos tranquilizara y por ultimo Edward puede leer las mentes de las personas a excepción de Bella.

-vaya- fue todo lo que dijo

-pues te dejo tengo que irme a cambiar estoy hecha un desastre- mire mi ropa rota de algunas partes- te veo luego

-si, gracias Rose por todo

-no hay problema

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la mía a cambiar ahí estaba Emmett esperándome sentado en la orilla de la cama.

-Rose que paso? A que se debe la pelea?

-ella me empezó a ofender, como ya dije

-si pero ustedes siempre se ofenden pero nunca han llegado a los golpes

-si pero nunca en puntos tan delicados

-tu misma lo dijiste, todo lo que se dijeron era delicado

-si pero sabes bien que me duele todavía todo lo que me paso y ella me lo dijo como si no le importara lo que yo sintiera- repuse molesta

-Rose tu también le dijiste cosas, acerca de su familia y como la abandonaron y debes aceptar que tu empezaste con las ofensas serias

-pero no hubiera dicho nada si no me hubiera provocado

-tienes razón, pero creo que le debes una disculpa

-no Emmett ella empezó y no le voy a pedir perdón, ella me declaro la guerra y guerra va a tener

-muy bien, y que hay de Bella

-que hay de Bella con que?- pregunte, a donde quería llegar?

-oí que Alice decía que tu la traicionaste, porque?

-solo me ofrecí a ayudarla a reconquistar a mi hermano

-por que hiciste eso?

-Emmett tu no oíste su historia ella sufrió mucho, la perdida de sus padres, de Edward el momento de su conversión estuvo sola en todo momento, eso es peor a lo que Bella le esta pasando en estos momentos

-de verdad no te importa que Bella sufra? En verdad se le veía mal cuando se fue del lugar

-no es que no me importe pero, siento que debo ayudar a Diane en esto

-estas segura?

-lo estoy completamente, tu me apoyaras

- no estoy tan seguro

-esta bien Emmett no te voy a obligar a nada pero solo no me eches en cara el sufrimiento por el cual esta pasando Bella, ella tiene a toda la familia apoyándola pero Diane no tiene a nadie

-de acuerdo

Me sentía un poco mal por lo que me había dicho Alice, no es que Bella me cayera mal de hecho ya me había hecho a la idea de que iba a ser mi hermana, pero sentía mas pena por Diane que había vivido todo este tiempo sola y triste por la perdida de Edward y si estaba en mis manos ayudarla a reconquistarlo aunque fuera un poco difícil le iba ayudar no me importaba que Alice u otro me llamara traidora.

Pv. Alice

Jasper me saco de la casa aun forcejeando conmigo solo esperaba que se distrajera un poco para irle a romper los huesos a esa traidora, pero no pude porque me sostuvo demasiado fuerte y me estaba lastimando.

-Jasper me puedes soltar? Me estas lastimando

-solo si me prometes que no iras a matar a Rosalie

-puf!! Esta bien lo prometo, ahora sueltame

-ok- me soltó- no puedo creer que se hayan peleado

-ni yo, ya viste lo que provoco aquella?

-Alice ella ni hizo nada- lo vi furiosa

-ahora estas de su lado, gracias

-no estoy de su lado y creo que ni del tuyo tampoco, en estos momentos soy neutral, pero creo que todo lo empezaste tu no debiste ofender a Rosalie, y sabias perfectamente que no debías haber tocado ese tema con ella sabes que es muy delicado

-lo se, es que me gano el coraje, no puedo creer lo que esta pasando

-si pero no era motivo

-también ella me hecho en cara lo de mi familia y de que ellos me habían abandonado no tenia derecho

-Alice, corazón tú no recuerdas nada de eso y ella si, sabes que todo eso la atormenta- me abrazo- y crees que tu si tenias derecho? – negué- de verdad creo que le debes una disculpa

-NUNCA!- grite separándome de el- no le voy a pedir una disculpa por haber traicionado a Bella

-por que dices que la traiciono?. Lo único que recuerdo es que tuviste tu visión y saliste corriendo para la casa y no me dijiste nada

-perdón por no decírtelo, lo que pasa es que Rosalie le va ayudar aquella a quitarle a Edward a Bella, dime tu sino es una traición?

-no lo se

-si pasa eso nunca se lo voy a perdonar, Bella ha sufrido demasiado, apuesto a que lo sentiste

-si no sabes como, y contando que la primera vez fue por mi culpa

-no no Jazz no fue tu culpa fue un accidente, el cual Edward exagero mucho en el asunto

-si pero casi te pierdo por eso- me volvió abrazar

- pero estoy aquí y eso es pasado, pero Jasper hubieras visto la cara de Bella aquella vez que regrese a Forks cuando vi que se había tirado al acantilado, estaba hecha una pena- me entro un escalofrió al recordar su cara- no quiero volver a ver eso, me rompió el corazón

-no te preocupes

En eso oímos unos pasos en el bosque y el olor de mi hermano, al momento que lo vi supe que algo andaba mal su cara era de puro dolor, esto era malo.

-Edward- lo llame el levanto la mirada y me vio confundido

-Alice que te paso?- me vi y toda mi ropa esta rota en algunas partes

-genial mi blusa nueva

-que paso?- volvió a preguntar

-una pequeña riña con Rosalie

-pequeña?- pregunto incrédulo

-si, pero eso no importa, que paso con Bella?- su rostro se ensombreció

-se va

-que??!!

-lo que oíste Bella se va, Alice no soporta verme y mucho menos estar en este lugar por eso se va

-como lo sabes? Hablaste con ella no?

-no, no pude

-como que no pudiste?! que no pudiste entrar por la venta como siempre - pregunte molesta

-no, Alice no podía romper la ventana estaba cerrada, otra prueba de que ella no quiere verme, además Charlie ni me iba a dejar entrar esta igual de furioso conmigo

-entonces como sabes…- me interrumpió al saber lo que quería decir

-se lo dijo a Charlie, escuche toda la conversación en su mente, se va mañana

-no no puede, no creo que se vaya

En eso llego una visión a mi, triste me lance a los brazos de Jasper y comencé a sollozar

-Alice que pasa?- me pregunta Jasper

-Bella se va- fue lo único que dije

Entonces si era verdad había visto a Bella en el aeropuerto con sus maletas en la mano, lista para marcharse con su madre la decisión estaba tomada ella se iría no había vuelta atrás, no, había perdido a me hermana.

**Que les pareció este capitulo espero que les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos en la próxima, solo una cosa a partir de ahora tardare un poco mas en actualizar porque ya voy a entrar a la escuela y mi tiempo se va reducir un poco, y no voy a poder actualizar my seguido probablemente cada semana o un poquito mas, pero les prometo que la espera va a valer la pena, todavía queda mucho de esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima…**

**Pau Hale**


	7. Chapter 7

**Como vieron en el capitulo anterior Rose y Alice tuvieron su pequeña pelea, y la visión de Alice donde Bella había tomado su decisión y no había nada que hacer, en estos momentos Bella esta en La Push despidiéndose de Jacob, podrá el hacerla cambiar de parecer? Bien veamos…**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

Como le había dicho a Charlie mi primera parada seria ir a La Push a despedirme de mis amigos, primero fui a la casa de Embry, Quil, Seth y Leah, a la casa de Sam y Emily les desee felicidades por su compromiso y ellos me dieron mi despedida, prometiéndoles que los vendría a visitar , una promesa que no cumpliría, por ultimo deje a Jacob sabia con el seria mas larga la platica, me recibió Billy siempre con un alegre saludo, me preguntaría si Charlie ya le había contado lo que pasaba, pero creo que no porque sino Jacob ya hubiera estado en mi casa desde ayer, salude a Jacob y le dije que necesitaba platicar con el, y ahí en frente del mar sentados en nuestro árbol le solté la bomba.

-no Bella porque?- me preguntaba Jacob

-por que es necesario Jake

Sabia que el no le iba a bastar esa pequeña respuesta, por eso este era el motivo por el que había dejado al ultimo a Jacob, por que me esperaba una larga charla…

-Bella dime la verdad, tu no te vas así nada mas debe haber un motivo

-no hay motivo en serio Jake- baje la mirada

-Bella mírame- me levanto la cara con su mano- dime que porque te vas- no lo resistí mas y me lance a sus brazos

-oh Jake!- dije entre lagrimas- esto es horrible

-que pasa?- antes de que respondiera el mismo se respondió- es por el verdad?

-si

-ahora que te hizo, dime que lo voy a matar- dijo note que estaba temblando

-tranquilízate Jacob, no es importante no pierdas el control

-si si perdón- se tranquilizo un poco- ahora que te hizo el idiota?

-no es algo que le haya hecho, soy yo- el espero a que continuara- el necesita alguien… como el entiendes, alguien hermoso, fuerte, que no necesite poner en peligro no a ni a su familia por protegerlo, alguien que este siempre a su lado, porque ahora entiendo porque no me quería transformar, pues no estaba tan seguro de tener alguien tan simple a su lado, es por eso que me tengo que ir por que estar aquí me hace daño, compréndeme

-Bella no digas idioteces!! Tu no eres simple, tu eres maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente, nunca lo olvides , y el hecho de que el no lo valore, no significa que otros no lo hagamos, Bella quédate conmigo y dame una oportunidad, se que yo puedo, te juro que yo te hare feliz siempre te protegeré igual o mejor que el, conmigo no tendrás que cambiar nada, siempre serás tu Bella siempre…

-Jake no me hagas esto por favor, que mas quisiera yo poder corresponderte como tu quieres pero no puedo, pensé que te había quedado claro la ultima ves que hablamos, Jake no te das cuenta que algún día tu también me vas a dejar?, tu sabes que es algo que no puedas controlar y no quiero sufrir por que tu también me dejes, moriría

-lo se, pero aun así… - interrumpí

-lo siento Jake, tengo que irme mi vuelo sale en 2 horas- no quería seguir con esto y tenia que salir de aquí antes de que nos lastimemos mas de lo que nos estábamos haciendo

-Bella el no debe ser un motivo para que te vayas- suspiro resignado- no el…

-adiós Jake- lo abrace- cuida a Seth, Embry, Quil, Jared, a Leah aunque no le creas, a Sam y a Paul… en especial a Paul- el rio un poco

-te voy a extrañar Bella, recuerda que yo siempre estaré contigo

-yo también, prometo llamarte cada vez que pueda

-por favor

-y te juro si algún día logro curarme prometo que volveré a visitarte, si?

-prométemelo

-hare lo que pueda, adiós

-cuídate y sabes que te quiero

-yo también

Supe que Jake trataría de hacerme desistir de mi decisión, pero hasta el sabia que su esfuerzo seria inútil yo ya había tomado mi decisión, tenia que irme de aquí, aunque de verdad iba a extrañar a mi familia de La Push, lo que mas me duele que por un momento pensé en aceptar la oferta de Jake, sabia que el tenia razón el me cuidaría muy bien, no tendría que cambiar nada Charlie estaría muy feliz, pero era muy egoísta de mi parte desear esto, yo jamás podría corresponderle a mi amigo, por otra parte también extrañaría a mi familia de vampiros, cuanto me hubiera gustado despedirme de Esme, Carlisle, de Emmett oh! como iba a extrañar a ese grandulón y sus bromas, a Rosalie justo ahora que nos estábamos empezando a llevar mas o menos bien, Jasper y a Alice… Alice mi hermana, sabia que la lastimaría con esto pero no había otra opción mi decisión ya estaba tomada.

Después de toda las despedidas me fui a casa de Charlie, si volvía a ser su casa, el me dijo que se iba a tomar un día en el trabajo para ayudarme a empacar y llevarme al aeropuerto, pero me negué a su petición no quería verlo cuando me fuera no quería tener su rostro lastimado en sub consiente por el resto de mi vida.

Como pude tome mi pequeña maleta no era necesario llevarme mi ropa abrigadora ya que en Florida no necesitaría nada de esta ropa, ya que mi ropa de verano estaba en casa, mama me lo había dicho la ultima vez que fui a visitarla con… no, no podía darme el gusto de pensar en el, así que tome mi maleta, no pude evitar ver hacia el bote de la basura donde se encontraba la bolsita con mi regalo y pensar que no había podido dárselo, recuerdo que ayer cuando me metí a mi cuarto no lo pensé dos veces antes de tirarlo, decidí no darle mas vueltas al asunto y baje para despedirme de mi padre.

-Hola Bella- me saludo mi padre

-papa…- empecé

-shh, no me digas nada- me abrazo- te voy a extrañar pequeña

-yo también papa. Te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides

- yo también te quiero, la comida no será lo mismo sin ti- me reí ante su pequeño chiste

-espero que no mueras de hambre- le seguí el juego

-sobreviviré

-bueno es hora- dije

-estas segura que no quieres que te lleve?

- no papa, tomare un taxi y lo demás será pan comido

- bien, saluda a Renee de mi parte

-lo hare, y por favor cuida mi camioneta- le sonreí

-mas que a mi vida- le creí sabia que lo haría por que era un recuerdo que tendría de mi

Espere a que llegara el taxi, con ultimo abrazo de mi padre, me subí dejando atrás los mejores meses de mi vida, no pude evitar que los sollozos me invadieran y una lagrima me cayera del ojo.

-esta bien señorita- me pregunto el taxista

-si, si estoy bien

Llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle, le pague al taxista y me baje, entre al edificio y lo que vi me dejo en shock.

Pv. Alice

Bella no se podía ir así menos sin despedirse, lo bueno es que había visto que se iría directo a Seattle en vez de Port Angeles, así que llegamos ahí con una hora de anticipación, y cuando digo llegamos éramos toda la familia, a pesar de que Edward estaba necio a no venir, alegando de que Bella no lo quería ver, pero yo y mi súper poder de convencimiento lo hice venir, y era obvio que si venia Edward también su garrapatita mejor conocida como Diane, aun me preguntaba por que no se despegaba de el y lo mas raro es que Edward no le decía nada, desde ayer, cuando entramos a la casa, y ella lo abrazo, parecía que no le molestara su presencia es mas no menciono nada de lo sucedido en toda la noche. Y para colmo Rosalie estaba fascinada con la idea no dejaba de poner una sonrisa idiota en la cara, y si, aun no le dirigía la palabra y con estas acciones menos lo iba a ser ella se había convertido en mi segunda enemiga, y espero que un día no se arrepienta de lo que pase por que ese día me voy a reír de ella, se que suena cruel pero era la pura verdad.

-cuanto falta para que llegue?- pregunto Emmett, al contrario de su traicionera esposa el si apreciaba a Bella y le entristecía que se fuera

-no debe de tardar- conteste

-estas segura?- pregunto mi madre

-si, lo vi esta mañana ella vendría directo para acá

-eso espero- dijo Carlisle, yo asentí y voltee a ver a Edward quien tenia a su garrapatita- si ese era su apodo oficial- colgada de su brazo y a el ni siquiera parece molestarle aquí hay algo raro

-que pasa Alice?- me pregunto Jasper, al notar mi desconcierto

- nada Jazz, no te preocupes

-va a tardar mucho?- se oyó la pregunta de Rosalie

-nadie te pidió que vinieras- dije

-hump!

-Alice por favor pueden dejar de pelear- dijo mi padre

- es que es la verdad, aquí solo estamos los que apreciamos a Bella y yo la verdad no veo por que esta ella aquí- dije con todo el veneno que pude

-aunque no lo creas yo aprecio a Bella- me respondió la susodicha

-ja! No, si se nota- conteste de manera sarcástica

-eres tan infantil- ignore su comentario no valía la pena pelear con ella

-chicas en serio ya cálmense, de verdad tanto cambio de humor me esta trastornando- no dijo Jasper

-lo siento, cariño- le dije, y como reflejo volví a ver a Edward quien parecía ajeno a todo

Entonces me llego el olor de Bella, cuando voltee ella apenas venia entrando y al parecer se sorprendió al vernos eso lo podía ver en su cara, lentamente se acerco a nosotros pero vi que volteo a ver a mi hermano y agacho la mirada supongo que no podía aguantar el ver esa escena, mejor decidí actuar y me acerque a darle un abrazo.

-oh! Bella, como puedes irte sin despedirte

-lo siento Alice

-por favor no te vayas- le rogué

-no hay manera de que me detengas

-si te quedas te juro que nunca mas te obligare a ir de compras conmigo y no me interpondré en la forma como te vistas, hare lo que tu quieras pero por favor quédate

-suena tentador, pero de verdad Alice me tengo que ir

-Bella- susurro Esme- de verdad te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi?

-perdón Esme- le dijo abrazándola

- te voy a extrañar hija

-yo también

-Bella- hablo mi padre

-Carlisle

-ven hija- extendió sus brazos para abrazarla- cuídate

-igualmente

-hemanitaaaaa!!!- corrió abrazarla Emmett en cuanto estuvo libre de Carlisle- te quiero mucho, cuídate prométeme que me llamaras, escribirás, y si puedes un fax o un telegrama todos los días, y si no puedes al menos señales de humo pero no me olvides

-eso nunca Emmett- lo abrazo mas fuerte

-cuídate mucho Bella- le dijo Jasper con los brazos extendidos, ella dudo un poco pero también lo abrazo

-gracias Jasper, cuida mucho a Alice, no dejes que se malpase con las compras

-tratare pero no te prometo nada- todos reímos menos tres personas ya sabrán quienes

-buen viaje Bella- dijo Rosalie, cuanta hipocresía

-gracias Rosalie- dio un largo suspiro- bueno creo que es hora de irme

Yo abrí los ojos sorprendida y voltee a ver a Edward, quien solo veía a su garrapatita sin decir nada mas, que no pensaba despedirse!!, Bella se dio la vuelta para irse cuando se oyó una voz

-Bella espera!- todos volteamos a ver a Diane como caminaba hacia Bella, quien también estaba sorprendida- a pesar de que no tuvimos buena relación y no nos conocimos mucho quisiera desearte buen viaje

-gra…gracias

-puedo darte un abrazo?- pregunto extendiendo sus brazos

-claro- y la abrazo y le juro que cuando la abrazo vi como ella fruncía el seño, le habrá dicho algo?

-fue un gusto conocerte- después decir esto regreso a lado de Edward que seguía igual

-bueno me voy- soy yo o su tono de voz ahora era diferente, se volteo de nuevo en eso vi pasar a mi hermano, por fin iba hacer algo, sabia que no podía ser un asno

-Bella no te vayas- le dijo, ella volteo y sentí a Jasper tensarse a mi lado

-que pasa?- pregunte despacio

-no se, siento una furia muy fuerte de parte de Bella

-que? Por que?

-no se

-que dijiste?- respondió Bella enojada

-que no te vayas

-y para que me quedo? Eh! para estar con un vampiro insignificante como tu?- por dios que estaba diciendo?

-en serio piensas eso?- ahora la furia venia de Edward

-te lo juro pensé que serias mas inteligente, pues es obvio que si lo digo es por que lo pienso

-pues que bueno que pienses eso! Así ya no me sentiría mal por una humana insignificante humana como tu!!

-Edward!- le regaño Esme

-por favor Esme no te metas, si? Esto es cosa de esta humana y yo

- pues si de verdad piensas que soy insignificante, por que demonios viniste y peor aun para que vinieron todos!

-pues por lastima!- dijo Edward como si fuera obvio- tenían que venir a asegurarse de que te largaras, para que no sigas arruinado nuestras vidas

_Pasajeros del vuelo 566 con destino a Florida favor de pasar por la puerta 7, su vuelo sale en 15 minutos_

-por dios Edward! que estas diciendo?- le regaño Carlisle

-solo la verdad

-gracias a dios que era por eso- respondió Bella- ya no se preocupen, no me voy a quedar me largo ahora mismo- tomo su mochila y se fue hacia donde la llamaban

-por fin- suspiro Edward- ahora vámonos- se fue con su garrapatita tras de el y también la traidora de mi ex hermana

-que demonios paso aquí?- pregunto Emmett

-eso mismo me pregunto yo

-Jasper, que sentiste?

-todo fue muy raro, al principio todo estaba bien y de la nada furia por parte de ambos

-no entiendo- dijo Esme

-será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- dio mi padre- aquí estamos llamando la atención

-si vámonos

-adelántense- dije- Jasper y yo tenemos que hacer algo primero

-esta bien hija, no tarden mucho

Espere hasta que mis padres y hermano se fueran, tenia algo muy importante que discutir con Jasper y no quería que mi familia escuchara por el momento.

-de que quieres hablar Alice?

-Jasper, no te diste cuenta

-de que?

-de cómo actuó Edward?

-no entiendo

-mira note varias cosas, primero Edward su comportamiento, primero ignora a Bella después le grita, y antes Bella estaba bien y solo abrazo a esa y de la nada su actitud cambio

-crees que Diane tenga algo que ver

-no creo, estoy segura

-crees que deberíamos decírselo a Carlisle?

-por ahora no es buen momento- el asintió- primero quiero estas segura, antes de decirle todo

-de que posiblemente ella tenga un don?

-claro- dije golpeándome la frente con la mano- por que no lo pensé antes

-has estado ocupada

-pero aun así, tengo que averiguar que tipo de don tiene

-tal vez controlar a las personas

-pero si fuera así, a Bella no le haría efecto

-pues ahora no estoy tan segura- dije yo pensando

-entonces que haremos?

-por el momento esperar- el asintió- hay que volver a casa, tengo que hablar con Edward

Ambos salimos del aeropuerto hacia el estacionamiento, entramos en mi Porsche que pensándolo bien se lo iba a devolver no podía aceptar ningún regalo de el no ahora que cada vez que veía este auto recordaba los días que pase con mi hermana- o sea Bella- .

-Jasper, eh decidido que le voy a regresar este coche a Edward- le dije mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la casa

-por que? Tú amas este auto

-no desde ahora

-porque?

-por que a parte de que me lo dio Edward, me recuerda a Bella y los buenos momentos que pase con ella

-no crees que exageras un poco?

-no, va a pasar mucho tiempo para que yo vuelva a ver a Edward como hermano

-si tu lo dices

-además como si yo no pudiera comprarme uno propio- el se quedo callado- eso me recuerda… tu también le tienes que regresar la moto1

-no Alice!- se quejo como un niño

-Jasper te quejas como si no pudieras comprarte tu una

-esta bien querida- suspiro resignado

Llegamos a la casa y ahí estaban todos incluidos a los tres innombrables, y mi familia, solo que note algo raro a Edward- de nuevo- ahora tenia la mirada rota parecía como si sufriera demasiado

-pues lo estoy Alice-contesto a mis pensamientos

-pues… te lo mereces

-que dices?

-lo que oíste

-por que me dices eso?- pregunto confundido

-pues…- en eso me quede callada- acompáñame

-que dices?- pregunto

-acompáñame y te lo diré- el asintió- vamos

Salí lo mas rápido posible de las casa y me eche a correr hacia lo mas profundo del bosque tenia que estar a solas con el sin que mi familia ni nadie interfirieran, lo bueno es que oí a Edward detrás de mi… cuando estuvimos muy lejos, me detuve en seco, pero al parecer eso le sorprendió por que choco conmigo y ambos caímos al suelo.

-demonios!! Quítate!!

-tu tienes la culpa no debiste detenerte así

-y que no por eso tienes reflejos

-lo siento

-esta bien, no paso nada- me sacudí el polvo y genial!! Esta blusa se rompió también que a caso mi guardarropa tiene que sufrir también, en fin, suspire- ahora Edward dime en que demonios estabas pensando?

-en nada solo te paraste y…- uf!

- no estoy hablando de eso tarado, de lo que le dijiste a Bella

-que le dije?

-no te hagas el que no se nada

-de verdad Alice no se de que estas hablando

-ay Edward!! No pensé que fueras tan sínico

- te lo juro, no se de que estas hablando

-estas hablando en serio?

-si

-bueno eso no importa- no tenia caso decirle no había vuelta atrás, Bella se había ido, y no tenia pruebas acerca de Diane, así que por ahora no diré nada- de tiene caso, de todas formas Bella se fue y no creo que vuelva

-que Bella que!!!

-lo que oíste se fue

-por dios Edward!! Ya no te hagas

-en serio, no se de que hablas

-sabes hermano, nunca pensé que te diría esto pero… estoy tan decepcionada de ti y de cómo dejaste que ella se fuera de no haber hecho nada para detenerla… y ay!! Sabes que no importa insultarte, decirte groserías, mandarte por un tubo no me va a regresar a mi hermana, así que por los próximos días, meses o años no me dirijas la palabra

-pero Alice… de verdad lo siento

-no digas nada, solo empeoraras las cosas- dije molesta- por que no vas con tu garrapatita esa y con la traidora de tu hermana, a ver que hacen, yo no te quiero ver

-de verdad lo siento…

- como sea- el se volteo para irse- espera…- saque las llaves del auto de la bolsa del pantalón – toma

-que es?

-las llaves del Porsche

-es tuyo, era un regalo

-pues no lo quiero

-Alice no seas así…

-dije toma… no hagas que te las aviente a tu cara- el las tomo- bien ya puedes irte, el solo asintió y regreso a la casa o no se hacia donde se haya ido.

De verdad me había dolido decirle todo eso, pero mientras no este segura de nada y de saber so el de verdad no estaba mintiendo, debía de tener una compostura dura, y mostrarme molesta con el, pero de una cosa estaba segura iba a descubrir la verdad no me importa cuanto tiempo me lleve, pero lo iba a descubrir

Pv. Edward

Las palabras de Alice por mas confusas que fueran para mi de verdad me habían lastimado y me habían hecho ver lo idiota que había sido, y no haber hablado con ella ayer cuando tuve la oportunidad, pero en verdad no recordaba nada ni siquiera recuerdo haber ido al aeropuerto, corrí corrí pero no a mi casa sino al único lugar donde quería estar, no tarde mucho en llegar a casa de Charlie, por los ruidos que escuche no había ido a trabajar, pero de todas formas no me oiría entrar, su por el techo y sorprendentemente la ventana estaba abierta, entre sin hacer ruido, y recorrí toda la habitación con la mirada y pensar que esta también había sido mi hogar , me senté en la orilla de la cama, y no se por que mi mirada se dirigió al bote de la basura en donde estaba una bolsita, así como de regalo, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que decía _de: Bella para: Edward feliz día te amo, _solté el laso, vacié su contenido de donde salió una pequeña pulsera azul, entretejida, pero se veía unas letras que decía _E & B 4ever_, era muy linda y me hizo preguntar por que no me la había dado? y por que estaba en la basura? De verdad me quería olvidar? Tanto odio tenia hacia mi?, apreté mi mano aun con la pulsera en ella y me la lleve directo a mi muerto corazón… de verdad la había perdido, pero tenia que recuperarla, pero primero le daría tiempo el que ella necesitara para que aclara sus ideas y estuviera mas tranquila, iría hasta Jacksonville si fuera necesario.

* * *

**1****Por si recuerdan Edward le había dado la motocicleta plateada que el había comprado a Jasper ,cuando Bella el dijo que lo de las motos eran cosa de ella y Jake, esta en eclipse**

**Y ya vieron que ni Jacob la pudo convencer…**

**Vaya, que capitulo tan "fuerte", esperemos que las cosas se arreglen ustedes que opinan?… solo denle clic en el botoncito verde y déjenme saber su opinión**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola como han estado, espero que bien pues yo vengo a dejar otro capitulo de esta historia, y me da mucho gusto saber que les esta gustando… y para los que me decían "que esto no se podía terminar así…" pues no aun sigue mas, muchas gracias por todos sus reviews.**

**A ver recapitulemos en el capitulo anterior hubo una amarga despedida de Bella hacia los Cullen, pues la mayoría le hecha la culpa a la pobre Diane, o no tan pobre?, bueno esto continua, aquí les dejo otro capitulo, se van a llevar una gran sorpresa.**

* * *

*****REMEMBER*****

Pv. Bella

Ya había pasado un mes desde que todo había ocurrido, sinceramente tenia vagos recuerdos de lo que paso… pero eso ya no importaba yo estaba aquí en Jacksonville con mi madre y Phil y el… bueno ellos allá en Forks o donde quiera que estén. Recibía llamadas diarias de papa, de Jake diciéndome una y otra vez que vuelva que le diera una oportunidad, pero no podía y le repetía una y otra vez lo que le había dicho aquel día en que nos despedimos, solamente me decía que solo quería ayudar y que no volvería a pasar de eso ya eran muchas veces, hasta recibía llamadas de Alice, no se la verdad tenia la vaga esperanza de que el me llamara y me dijera que me amaba y que volviera con el, se que es patético de mi parte pero aun tenia esa esperanza. Cada vez que hablaba con Alice trataba de evitar preguntarle por el, pero siempre salía a colación en algún tema o era yo la que lo traía al tema, soy patética.

Bueno volviendo a mi vida en Jacksonville, pues con alguna ayuda de los contactos de Phil no se como le hizo, pero logre entrar a la universidad de Florida, decidí entrar en la carrera de Literatura de algo me serviría leer tanto libro además las clases y las tareas me podían distraer, en algunas ocasiones pero no podía olvidar todo lo que paso, otra cosa que había logrado no hacer es volver al estado de zombi del cual había sido victima hace mucho, tanto para ayudarme a mi y por que sabia que mi madre no lo soportaría, ella no era tan fuerte como lo era Charlie, además de que no estaba enterada de los motivos por los cuales yo había regresado con ella, si en su momento le había dicho que me gustaba Forks.

-buenos días hija- me saludo mi madre cuando entre a la cocina

-bien mama, buenos días Phil- era tan diferente entrar y saludar alguien diferente, en verdad extrañaba a mi padre

-buen día Bella, lista para la escuela?, primer día eh?

-claro, porque no?- fingí una sonrisa

-es que…- se quedo pensando- ya que es tu primer mes con nosotros aquí… que tal si te gustaría ir con nosotros a Italia el mes que viene algo así como de vacaciones en familia?

-ah- repuse sin mucho ánimo

-bueno si tú quieres- soy yo o vi decepción en su cara

-vamos Bella- interrumpió mi mama- serán nuestras primeras vacaciones como familia

-creo que esta bien, me ayudara algo salir a distraerme

-que maravilloso hija!!!- se emociono mi madre

-que día partimos?

-bueno el tengo entendido que el mes que viene, tienes un pequeño receso de 15 días no?- asentí- bueno podemos ir unos días después y así coinciden con mis vacaciones y las de tu madre

-me parece que lo tenían todo planeado- los acuse levantando una ceja

-solo faltaba que tu aceptaras- rieron

-y que pasaba si no aceptaba?

-te llevaba amarrada- mi madre y sus ocurrencias

-es propio de ti, verdad mama?

-si- yo solté un largo suspiro

-bien me voy a la escuela- ahora que creen?, al no tener auto ya que mi camioneta la había dejado en Forks, ahora tenia que irme en autobús. Salí de mi casa y los fuertes rayos de sol me dieron en mi casa, no podía creer que ahora extrañaba las nubes en el cielo, pero ni modo la vida es así.

Por suerte el autobús paso, era mas rápido que ir caminando bajo el sol, no tardo menos de 20 minutos en llegar a la universidad, era un edificio enorme parecía de 4 plantas y creo que todavía tenia mas en la parte se atrás, se veían los jóvenes ir de aquí para allá yo solo volteaba a ver a todos lados quería reconocer todo antes de entrar no quería perderme el primer día…

-Bella?- oh no esa voz, no voltee- Bella!!

-ay dios- voltee y ahí estaba Mike Newton frente a mi saludándome, no sabia que iba a venir a este lugar

-hola Bella que coincidencia- dijo feliz

-pues ya sabes

-es bueno tener alguien conocido por aquí, no crees? Aquí es un completo desastre y que? Estas en un dormitorio o en donde vives?- que no se cansa de hablar?

-ahora estoy viviendo con mis padres, ya sabes mi mama no se quiere alejar de mi

-ah!- volteo a ambos lados- y Cullen?- mi cara cayo

-supongo que esta bien

-como que supones?- pregunto con curiosidad

-si el no esta conmigo ahora- _y nunca _dije para mi misma

-lo siento- me pareció sincero cuando lo dijo

-no te preocupes, es mejor así- sonreí

-bueno, creo que es hora que vayamos a clases no crees, oh y por cierto que vas a estudiar?

-literatura inglesa y tu?

-medicina deportiva

-que bien, vamos

-sabes donde esta todo?- moví la cabeza para negar- ok yo te guio y después te dejo ok?

-gracias- había olvidado lo atento que podía llegar a ser Mike

-no hay problema

Caminamos juntos hacia mi edificio, y mantuvimos una conversación civilizada o sea sin que el abarcara todo, era agradable, creo que volver a ser amiga de Mike no seria tan difícil, me dejo cerca de mi edificio, nos despedimos y el me dijo que me vería después para comer, suspire y le dije que estaba bien, por que tenia que arruinar un buen momento, pero pensé que si el podía tener una nueva relación, por que yo no?, tal vez como dicen un clavo saca otro clavo, pero era un hecho que no iba a ser con Mike, a el solo lo veía siempre como un amigo, mi fiel Golden Retriever.

Llegue a mi edificio y para mi mala suerte ya estaba lleno y yo que quería pasar desapercibida, pero ni modo, entre y no se que pasa con los jóvenes que cada vez que entra alguien todos tienes que voltear a ver quien entra, y que creen eso paso todos los jóvenes fijaron su mirada en mi.

-gracias por unírtenos Srta.…

-Swan, Isabella Swan- todas las miradas seguían en mi

-pues tome asiento Srta. Swan

-gracias

Me senté en el único asiento que quedaba, que para colmo estaba en medio de toda la clase, mi gozo en un pozo. Puse atención en las clases, o trate por que solo oia cuchicheos y estaba 100 porciento seguro que eran acerca de mi o me estaba volviendo paranoica, cuando termino el primer periodo de clases me dirigí a la siguiente que era en otro edificio, genial tenia que buscarlo yo sola.

-hola- escuche una voz masculina detrás de mi, voltee a ver quien me llamaba y vi a un chico mas alto que yo, tenia cabello negro y unos ojos azules, me pareció muy atractivo pero jamás se comparara a mi cabello broncíneo y mis ojos dorados.

-hola

-veo que estas perdida- me sonrió

-creo que si, no encuentro el salón

-que clase te toca?

-filosofía en el salón 13f

-a mi también, si quieres podemos ir juntos

-gracias seria muy amable de tu parte

-no es por nada… ah por cierto soy Robert (N/A: no pregunten)- me tendió la mano

-mucho gusto, Bella- le estreche con la mía

-que lindo nombre- no pude evitar sonrojarme, maldito sonrojo

-gracias

Caminamos juntos hacia el salón que por cierto no andaba tan perdida por que estaba cerca de donde el y yo nos habíamos encontrado, y durante el trayecto charlamos un poco, me pareció muy agradable poder hablar con otro humano para variar, ya que ultimadamente no hablaba con nadie que no fuera mi madre o Phil.

E igual la mayoría de las clases se pasaban rápido y las pude encontrar gracias a Robert que me guiaba a cada una, solo una vez me pareció ver a Mike y por la mirada que me hecho supe que no le agradaba mi nuevo amigo, y de todas formas porque debería agradarle.

-Bella!- me grito Mike acercándose

-ah hola Mike

-no se te olvide que almorzaríamos juntos- me recordó, insisto después de tanto aun conservaba la esperanza, por eso me permití jugar un poco con el

-no lo eh olvidado, de hecho mi amigo también nos va acompañar

-y quien es el?- pregunto Mike

-perdón por no presentártelo, el es Robert

-mucho gusto- le extendió la mano cortésmente

-igualmente- le tomo la mano, por lo que note ambos se la sostenían muy fuerte, tuve que intervenir

-te veo en almuerzo Mike- me despedí jalando a Robert lejos de el

-creo que no le agrade mucho a tu novio

-eso creo, no es mi novio, es un viejo amigo de la preparatoria que no sabe entender una negativa de mi parte

-o sea que estas soltera?

-si, pero no esta en mis planes una relación ahora- _y nunca,_ pensé para mi

-por que?

-cosas del pasado- no quería recordar nada y menos contarle nada a nadie, tal vez Robert se veía muy amable pero aun lo tenia confianza para contarle nada- no me gusta hablar de eso, espero que lo entiendas

-comprendo, no tienes que contarme nada que no quieras

-gracias

-no hay porque

La siguiente clase se paso rápido, llego la hora del almuerzo y con ello mi encuentro con Mike no quería ser grosera pero no me apetecía comer con el, pero se lo había dicho y ni modo hay que amolarse

-Bella! – me llamo, por que siempre gritaba?

-ya estoy aquí no grites

-perdón, y tu amigo?

-no pudo venir tenia asuntos que atender- pude ver una sonrisa de su parte

-es una lastima

-claro

Como dije el tiempo paso volando y parecía que me iba llevando cada vez mejor con Robert era un buen chico también tenia otros amigos pero no se con Rob tenia como que mas confianza, pero lo arruino por que me pidió que saliera con el no se que pensaba pero acepte, me había llevado a comer y demás pero solo lo veía como un amigo y se lo hice saber gracias al cielo el lo comprendió y me dijo que no importaba que quería seguir siendo mi amigo, se lo agradecí con el alma, pero aun así no descansaba ya que Mike seguía insistiendo con muchas negativas de mi parte, para cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a tres días de las "vacaciones" que iba a tener con mi madre y Phil, para ser sincera no estaba nada emocionada pero no quería amargarles la vida a mi familia, por eso ponía mis mejores sonrisas y mi mejor cara de alegría cuando mama me decía que nos íbamos a divertir solo asentía y decía que estaba emocionada no había de otra.

Un día antes llame a Charlie lo extrañaba mucho y además quería contarle lo de las vacaciones a Italia que mi madre tenia preparadas.

-bueno- se oyó la voz de mi padre después de 2 repiques del teléfono

-papa?

-Bells?- reí al notar que me respondía con otra pregunta

-claro papa, soy yo

-ay hija!! Como estas?

-bien eso creo, y tu

-extrañándote, ay Bells aquí no es lo mismo sin ti

-supongo que la comida es un asco- rio ante mi comentario

-estoy sobreviviendo, recuerda que puedo comprar de comer

-como están las cosas por haya?, como esta Jake?

-pues todo va bien, y Jacob…- se quedo en silencio y su tono no me gusto

-que? Que paso con el?- pregunte un poco alterada, espero que no haya sido tan imprudente y haya ido armarle una pelea a los Cullen, el y toda la manada

-no te alteres no es nada malo

-como no me iba a alterar, si hubieras oído el tono en como lo dijiste

-perdón

-bueno que pasa con Jake?

-nada malo, solo que hace como una semana que lo veo saliendo con una mujer muy linda, creo que se llama Lizzie

-en serio?

-si es una chica de la reserva, te juro que nunca había visto a Jake tan enamorado, te lo juro

-me alegro mucho por el, el merece ser feliz- y de verdad me sentía feliz por el

-no estas molesta?

-no, por que estarlo?- pregunte confundida

-pues… por nada

-pues creo que si estoy molesta, por que no se digno a llamarme para contarme

-no te enojes

-es broma papa, lo llamare luego para que me cuente los detalles, de verdad estoy feliz por el

-que bueno hija

-ya viste me distrajiste, ya se me había olvidado el motivo por que te llamaba- el espero- pues mama y Phil quieren ir de vacaciones a Italia y quieren que vaya con ellos, que te parece?

-es bueno saber que vas a salir- se noto un poco triste

-que pasa?

-es que pensé que me llamabas para decirme que regresabas, pero vero que me equivoque

-oh papa! Sabes que no puedo

-lo se hija, pero no pude evitarlo

-que mas quisiera yo regresar, pero ya sabes….

-no se por que te sacrificas por el- dijo en tono molesto- tu por haya lejos de mi sufriendo y el aquí paseándose de aquí por allá, con otra chica

-que?

-lo eh visto con una chica de morena o no se, por el pueblo

-no importa papa, pero por favor no sigas si?- no quería seguir oyendo que seguía no la otra

-lo siento nena, pero bueno cuando salen

-mañana temprano

-ok

-bueno papa, tengo que colgar si no, no me levanto mañana

-que tengas dulces sueños, te quiero hija

-yo también papa, salúdame a Jake y dale un buen jalón de orejas por mi- rio ante mi comentario, ya lo veía tratando de alcanzar la oreja de Jake- dile que lo llamare pronto

-Bye Bells, que tengan buen viaje

-Bye- colgué

Me sentía mal por Charlie, en verdad me extrañaba igual que yo a el, pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que al fin Jacob se había improntado una parte de mi estaba feliz por que ya no iba a sufrir mas por mi culpa al fin había encontrado la felicidad con alguien, y por otra estaba un poco enojada por que no me había dicho nada, me sentía que aun tenia derechos sobre el pero ya el ya era de otra, y la otra cosa Edward aun seguía con Diane, veo que no tardo mucho en remplazarme tanto que ya hasta sale con ella, pero al menos era feliz con ella una igual así que no había problema, creo.

Olvide aquello y mejor telefonee a Jake

-bueno- respondió Billy

-hola Billy, soy Bella

-ah hola Bella, hace mucho que no sabia de ti

-eh estado ocupada, esta Jake por que le voy a dar una regañada

-si, si esta- rio- ha estado temiendo tu llamada

-pues debería

-ahora te lo paso- oí un "Jake te habla Bella" y un "voy" del otro lado de la línea

-hola- se oyó la voz temblorosa de Jake

-hola Jake, por que tanto miedo?

-no estas molesta?

-por que debería de estarlo?- lo seguí torturando

-bueno pues…

-ah… no Jake, al contrario estoy feliz por ti

-en serio?

-si tonto, mereces ser feliz- dije el suspiro tranquilo- solo estoy enojada por que no me llamaste para contarme

-lo siento

-no te disculpes, se que ya no tienes tiempo

-Bella yo siempre tendré tiempo para ti, tal vez las cosas no son iguales entre nosotros pero tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga

-gracias Jake- de verdad agradecía sus palabras- y cuéntame como es ella

Jake me conto con lujo de detalles el como se habían conocido y las tantas cosas que tenían en común, estaba feliz por el, y de lo emocionado que se oia contándome todo, pero lo arruino cuando empezó hablar de los Cullen y de la pelea que había tenido con… ya saben el, pero gracias a dios no llego a golpes, tuve que regañarlo por su idiotez al lo que solo respondió que el podía solo y bla bla, suspire, y para cambiar de tema le conté sobre mi viaje, el también se alegro por mi, como se hacia tarde me despedí de el y el también lo hizo sino antes recordarme que le comprara unos recuerdos, yo reí por su ocurrencia, colgué después de prometerle que le compraría muchas playeras si es que encontraba de talla, aun riendo me deseo buen viaje y colgó.

-que cuenta Charlie?- pregunto mi mama, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-esta bien, dice que la comida no es lo mismo- reí

-espero que no muera de hambre- también rio

-dice que esta feliz de que hayan inventado los restaurantes

-y como van las cosa por haya?

-pues recuerdas a Jacob Black- asintió- pues ya se consiguió novia

-que bueno, y que hay de Edward? Hace mucho que no me hablas de el- no pude evitar la cara de dolor que puse- que?... oh hija perdón! Yo no sabía…

-no te preocupes mama, el esta bien o al menos eso me dijo papa

-bien, creo que es hora de dormir mañana salimos a primera hora

-si, buenas noches

-buenas noches

Como dije salimos muy temprano para tomar el primer vuelo hacia Italia, lo cual se llevaría varias horas de vuela las cuales me la pase durmiendo, llegamos al aeropuerto de la cuidad, gracias a dios que mi mama había tomado un curso de italiano mientras estuve ausente por que la verdad no entendía nada de que decían, por eso se nos hizo fácil llegar al hotel de la cuidad, descansamos un poco, y nos refrescamos para quitarnos lo incomodo del viaje.

Cuando estuvimos listos salimos a ver lo hermosa de la ciudad de Venecia, anduvimos de un lado para otro tomando fotos y comprando recuerdos de todo lo que veíamos, comimos en un hermoso restaurante que estaba cerca de los canales, y por ultimo subimos a una góndola (N/A: espero que así se llame), antes de regresar al hotel, y déjame decirles que a pesar de todo la estaba pasando muy bien.

Las vacaciones no me duraron mucho por que pasado mañana regresaríamos a Florida, me la había pasado súper con mama y Phil, era buen tipo, para terminar cada quien decidió tomar su propio visita yo quería caminar un poco y conocer mas la cuidad mientras que mama quería cenar en un restaurante que le había fascinado y pues obvio que Phil no se negó. Iba caminando por las calles observando cada cosa que veía iba tan distraída cuando de repente sentí chocar con algo o con alguien por que era muy duro

-disculpe, iba distraída- no sabia si me entendería ya que no hablaba italiano

-no hay problema, Bella- me dijo el hombre, cuya voz reconocí ya que la había oído en mis pesadillas

-Demetri?

* * *

**Aquí termina este capitulo, tal vez no tuvo mucha acción, pero lo escribí para que tuvieran idea de que fue de Bella después de irse de Forks y alejarse de los Cullen, antes de que empezara la acción, además apuesto que este final los dejo con la duda de que va a pasar verdad?… pero no me olvido de los Cullen también van a tener su capitulo especial, que fue de ellos después de que Bella se fue, solo que un poco de paciencia solo les daré una pista las Denali, así o mas claro jeje**

**Nos leemos en la próxima, dejen muchos reviews, cualquier duda, comentario, queja o lo que sea háganmelo saber (excepto amenazas) yo se la aclaro y ya saben trato de actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo, es que la escuela me absorbe mucho tiempo xS**

**Pau Hale**


	9. Chapter 9

**LEER COMENTARIO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO POR FAVOR**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Alice

Ya había pasado dos meses desde Bella se había marchado, y yo la extrañaba muchísimo y por lo visto también mi familia a excepción de la vampira 1 y la vampira 2, bueno Rosalie y Diane, no me importaba, yo aun no me hablaba con Rosalie es mas la ignoraba como el papel tapiz del cuarto y a Diane era de indiferencia igual que la otra la veía por que no se despegaba de mi hermano, y bueno si a el no le importa a mi tampoco. Aun que la verdad no entiendo a Edward algunas veces veo que extraña a Bella y otras es como si nunca hubiera existido, yo seguía viendo el trato de ellos dos pero no era extraño y me estaba desesperando, así que por salud mental mía me voy a tomar un tiempo.

Estábamos sentados en la sala Jasper y yo, solo estábamos nosotros dos los demás habían ido a cazar, incluyendo a ya saben quien, disque viendo la televisión cuando una visión me llego…

-vaya- dije

-que pasa Alice?- pregunto Jasper

-creo que tendremos visitas

-quien?

-espera y lo veras, esto suena interesante

-Alice- me regaño

-solo espera a que lleguen los demás, si?- gracias a dios no estaba Edward y aunque estuviera no creo que lo notara

Después de unas horas en las cuales Jasper me estuvo acosando para que le dijera lo que había visto, las cuales yo me negaba rotundamente, nuestra familia regreso.

-hola hija- me saludo Esme

-como estuvo la caza

-reconfortante gracias por preguntar- me sonrió

-alguna novedad Alice?- me pregunto Carlisle

-pues la verdad es que si- conteste

-ah si?

-si, parece que tendremos visita

-que?- pregunto Rosalie

-dije que tendremos visitas, sorda- conteste ignorándola

-Alice…- interrumpí a Carlisle antes de que comenzara el sermón

- y no saben quien?

-quien?- pregunto Emmett

-espera Emmett en unas…- vi mi reloj, solo para hacer tiempo la verdad ya sabia- 2 horas

-vamos Alice dinos

-key key, prepárense para recibir a las…

-Denali- respondió Edward por mí

- Wow Edward! Pensé que no te teníamos aquí- le dije un poco molesta, por que ya saben quien no se le despegaba, o sea no sabe el significado de espacio personal.

-Tanya y su familia va a venir?- pregunto Esme

-pues Tanya si pero solo con Kate e Irina

-para que vendrán?

-supongo por el asunto de Laurent y la manada no?- respondió Jasper

-espero que no quieran vengarse y causar una batalla- respondió Rosalie

-quienes son las Denali- escuche la voz de Diane a lo lejos, era obvio que yo no le iba a responder para mi era un cero a la izquierda

-es un grupo de vampiresas que viven en Alaska que son prácticamente de nuestra familia, solo es que hace un tiempo tuvimos una especie de discusión con ellos y bueno creo que vienen a arreglar eso- contesto Carlisle al ver que yo no le contestaba

-ah y crees que vengan por eso?- pregunto

-no lo acaba de decir Jasper- respondí harta de escucharla, mejor me fui de ahí, se que estaba actuando de modo muy cruel e infantil pero no la iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos verdad?

-Alice no crees que estas siendo un poco cruel con Diane?- me dijo Jasper, quien había venido detrás de mi

-Jasper, no me digas que tú también vas a defender a esa…

-no corazón, lo que pasa es que estas siendo muy injusta con ella, ni siquiera la conoces

-no me importa

-Alice, Alice

-no me digas nada… yo se lo que hago no quiero pelear contigo también

-esta bien- dijo resignado

Regrese a la casa no quería pelearme con el ya bastante malo tener una riña con Rosalie como para que me pelee también con el, no faltaba mucho para la visita de Tanya y las demás, mejor seria prepararme para lo que venia.

-hola Carlisle!- saludo Tanya

-hola Tanya como están?

-muy bien, gracias

-hola Carlisle- saludo también Kate e Irina

-muy bien pasen

-gracias

Ambas entraron y note a Tanya algo distraída, seguramente buscando a Edward

-y Edward? Esta con Bella?- era obvio que Tanya sabia de la relación que había entre Bella y Edward

-pues…- comencé- gracias a cierta persona que no voy a mencionar y que gracias a dios no esta aquí

-Alice por favor no empieces- dijo Carlisle algo cansado

-key key

-Edward esta arriba- ellas asintieron- a que se debe su visita

-en primera… quisiéramos pedirles una disculpa por no haberlos ayudado la vez pasada en verdad estamos arrepentidas

-no se preocupen gracias a dios todo esta resuelto

-me alegra y de verdad gracias- nos dijo Kate

-no hay de que-les sonrió Esme y ambas respondieron su sonrisa

-también veníamos a conocer a Bella nos han hablado también de ella- escalmo Kate, nuestras sonrisas se fueron

-creo que ella no estará aquí mas- dije algo triste- ya no esta con Edward

-que? Por que?

-pues…- le conté la historia omitiendo algunos detalles que no eran necesarios recordar, y también les platique de mi pequeña pelea con Rosalie a lo que ellas se rieron de cómo aquella se había ganado tan fácilmente a la que parecía la mas dura de los Cullen. Su reacción fue de molestia a excepción de Irina que parecía complacida…

-que mal- dijo Kate- por lo que sabia Edward la amaba mucho…

-si la verdad no pensé que la dejara tan fácilmente…

-pues a mi parece bien- dijo Irina- no era bueno que una humana anduviera con un vampiro- todos la miramos con mala cara- no me vean así, no estoy diciendo que no me sienta mal por Bella, pero desde mi punto de vista ella corría mucho peligro al estar con uno de nuestra especie, o a caso no recuerdan el porque se fueron la vez pasada? No digo q no sufra pero verán que pronto lo olvidara, los humanos olvidan fácilmente?

-sabes Irina- le dijo su hermana- cállate

-entonces que piensan hacer? Mas bien por que Edward no esta haciendo nada?- pregunto Tanya

-por que Edward ha estado como idiota estos últimos días

-que raro- murmuraron Kate y Tanya

En eso bajaron Edward y Diane juntos, y atrás venían Rosalie Y Emmett

-hola Tanya, Kate e Irina- saludo Edward

-hola- saludo solo Irina, las demás se quedaron calladas, genial! Ya había conseguido otras 2 aliadas pero otro medio enemiga más

-Tanya?- dijo Edward tanto extrañado

-Edward- saludo, pero Kate no

-que bueno tenerlas aquí- saludo Rosalie, ellas solo asintieron, bueno Kate y Tanya

-gracias- dijo Irina viendo mal a sus hermanas

-oh! No les eh presentado a Diane- dijo Edward- recién se acaba de incorporar a la familia…- STOP!! COMO QUE INCORPORAR…

-es un gusto conocerlos- saludo Diane

-igualmente- dijo Tanya con un ligero tono de sarcasmo- nos han hablado mucho sobre ti

-en serio?

-si, nunca pensé que hubiera gente tan cruel

-Tanya!- regaño su hermana

-cállate Irina, tu solo estas siendo racional por que por culpa de Bella mataron a Laurent, así que no me vengas con la vena defensora- ante eso Irina mejor se quedo callada

-tu como sabes que ella es cruel?- pregunto su eterna defensora

-por nada olvídalo… vaya Rose jamás pensé que tu pudieras ser tan razonable con alguien...- Rosalie capto en seguida lo que trato de decir y me volteo a ver

-en serio que eres una chismosa- dijo molesta

-yo? Como? Solo digo la verdad

-Rosalie por favor ya basta- le dijo Emmett- no empecemos

-Emmett tiene razón- intervino Carlisle- basta de pleitos al menos por hoy- ambas asentimos

Todas nos calmamos, lo que mas me pareció raro que Edward no dijo ni pio de la situación solo parecía que estaba perdido en su mente y ni siquiera le reclamo a Tanya por nada ni a Rosalie y ni a mi esto era raro. La tarde estuvo un poco tensa casi nadie platicaba, es mas Tanya, Kate y yo ignorábamos a los demás y estuvimos platicando… así se paso el día hasta que ellas tuvieron que regresar a Alaska, nos despedimos de ellas, y se fueron.

-aaaaaah, fue agradable la visita- dije, solo escuche un bufido de parte de Rosalie como siempre lo ignore

-Alice…- me iba a regañar Esme cuando una visión llego a mí…

-oh no!- susurre- no no no

-que paso Alice? que viste?

-Bella- fue lo único que dije

-que pasa con ella?- en ese momento vi como Edward ponía atención en mi

-los Vulturis…-se oyó el grito ahogado de Esme- Demetri la encontró…

-pero como? No se supone…no se supone que los tenias vigilados

-si pero… no se por que no lo vi- caí al suelo- soy una idiota, pude haberlo evitado

-Alice, dinos que viste- por fin oí la voz de Edward con un ligero tono de preocupación

-ella fue a Italia con sus padres…- todos asintieron- y me parece que Bella salió sola a pasear y no se si el encuentro con Demetri fue coincidencia o ya sabían que ella estaba ahí

-que vamos hacer?- pregunto Emmett- ya tomaron una decisión?

-no lo se… todo es tan borroso- dije desesperada- demonios!!

-Alice, no fue tu culpa no te preocupes- dijo Edward, yo lo mire de manera molesta

-y tu… no piensas hacer nada?

-si lo sabes ella no quiere verme- dijo de forma normal

-eres un estúpido!! No te importa que la transformen? O peor que la maten?- el se encogió de hombros, furiosa me acerque a el y le plantee una cachetada que al parecer lo volvió en si- eres un monstruo

-Alice?

-cállate!- le grite y me dirigí a la salida

-Alice, a donde vas?- pregunto Carlisle

-quiero estar sola si?, vigilare lo que esta pasando y su decisión- me voltee a vera a Edward- so algo le pasa te juro que jamás te lo perdonare me oiste jamás

Salí de ahí lo más rápido quería estar sola, estaba furiosa como podía Edward estar tan tranquilo, Bella estaba en peligro y aun no tomaban una decisión, pero haría todo lo posible por rescatarla de ello.

-Alice?- oí la voz de mi hermano

-lárgate Edward

-que paso? Por que me pegaste?

-y todavía preguntas?

-es que no se la verdad- dijo confundido

-Edward no te entiendo… a veces noto que lo que le pase a Bella no te importa y ahora vienes aquí preguntándome cosas que tu bien sabes que hiciste

-no te entiendo

-bien, Bella esta en peligro si?

-que cosa?

-ahora si te preocupas?

-siempre lo hago, sabes que la amo- la mire mas confundida, pero lo deje pasar- que pasa?

- Bella se encontró con Demetri

-que cosa!!

-si eso y aun no se que va a pasar

-como que no sabes?

-aun toman una decisión pero como te dije o la matan o la transforman

-no pasara ninguna de las dos no lo voy a permitir

-tu mejor ni digas nada… tu no has hecho nada para remediar tu falta y ahora vienes y te preocupas por ella, ya deja de fingir

-no finjo, que te hace pensar que lo hago?

-no se déjame pensar…- dije de formas sarcástica- hace días que no pregunta por ella, te portas como si no existiera, no te separas de aquella… debo continuar?

-no es eso…

-no me expliques nada… lo importante es salvar a Bella

-tienes razón- me pareció sincero nos sentamos juntos en el suelo para pensar

-oye Edward? Te puedo preguntar algo?

-que cosa?

-en verdad no recuerdas nada?

-Alice, eh tratado pero no puedo, lo único que se es que ambos fuimos muy unidos pero de eso a que yo le haya pedido matrimonio, en serio no me acuerdo

-Edward, ya debes dejar claro las cosas no es justo para nadie…

-pensé que no te agradaba Diane

-y no me agrada, pero no me parece justo que ella también este esperando, deja las cosas en claro de una vez

-no se que hacer

-por ahora solo pensemos como vamos a rescatar a Bella y ya después, si ella te perdona o no, tienes que hablar con Diane

-esta bien, oye yo también te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-no

-Alice…

-ya que, que cosa?

-canto tiempo vas a seguir peleando con Rosalie?

-yo no peleo ella es la violenta

-ok, reformulo… cuanto tiempo vas a pasar sin hablarle a Rose?

-hasta que deje de comportarse como una idiota

-por que es una idiota?

-porque?, por que se pone de su lado… como si Bella no importado y se porta como la buena amiga que jamás fue con ella

-pero te has preguntado, el por que de su actitud?

-no y ni me importa

-Alice creo que deberías hablar con Rosalie

-no, para mi siempre será una traidora- conteste molesta

-ya te dije que no puedes juzgarla… conoces bien su historia

-lo se

-entonces…

-esta bien-suspire resignada- hablare con ella

-me alegra, sabes lo contenta que se pondrá Esme y los demás

-key key

-llamare a Rosalie

-no…

-Alice…

-bien ve por ella- no le dije ni dos veces cuando el ya se había ido… me quede sentada en el mismo lugar de antes, cuando oí unos pasos y la escancia de Rosalie

-Edward dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo tan directa como siempre

-si

-bien empieza, y si me vas a ofender hazlo de forma suave si, ya me canse de todo

-yo también

-que dices?

-Rosalie- suspire- quiero… quiero pedirte una disculpa

-que cosa?

-no me hagas repetirlo- le rogué

-ok, y a que se debe ese cambio

-me di cuenta… de que no fui justa contigo, que te ofendí y te lastime recordándote cosas que sabia yo que no eran de tu agrado, y por eso lo siento

-Alice yo también debo disculparme, también te ofendí, y te dije cosas de las que tu no tenias la culpa, no debí echarte en cara tu pasado y bueno…

-no te preocupes

-entonces… volvemos a ser amigas?- pregunto un tanto inquieta

-amigas nunca- dije molesta, su cara cayo- somos hermanas-ella sonrió de nuevo, y ambas nos abrazamos, estaba un poco contenta de que al fin una cosa de la tantas cosas que teníamos que arreglar

-pero si le dices a alguien que te me porte bien contigo… lo negare oíste?

-no me sorprendería- reímos… y como de rayo la visión llego a mi- dios no!

-que viste Alice?

-la decisión esta tomada… van a transformarla…

-que? a quien?- pregunto confundida

-a Bella…- me miro confunda

-quien la va a trasformar?

-los Vulturis

-por que? Ella no ha hecho nada

-si, estar en Italia en un momento equivocado

-que vamos a hacer?

-tenemos que ir con Carlisle el debe saber que hacer

-vamos

Ambas corrimos lo mas rápido a la casa, teníamos que hablar con Carlisle a lo mejor conocía una forma de convencer a Aro de que no la transformara… había una forma debía haberla.

-CARLISLE- llamo exaltada

-que pasa Alice?

-es Bella… los Vulturis la van a transformar, la decisión esta tomada

-no

-si, tienes que hacer algo, debes convencer a Aro o no se tu debes hablar con el

-Alice no creo que esta vez pueda convencer a Aro si la decisión esta tomada no creo que haya algo que hacer, Aro siempre es muy terco con respecto a sus decisiones

-por favor Carlisle, debemos hacer algo…- me arrodille, sentí a Jasper a mi lado abrazándome

-tranquila Alice- me dijo

-Jasper, por favor… dime que no es cierto…

-lo siento Alice…

- debo ir a Italia- dije

-no iras sola… - me dijo Jasper

-si, si vamos todos se pondrán a la defensiva

-que haremos entonces?

-iré y tratare de convencerlos

-iré contigo- me dijo Edward yo asentí

-Edward?- le hablo Diane

-tengo que ir

-no tienes que darle explicaciones Edward debemos irnos…- conteste molesta

-oye…- me dijo ella en tono molesta- ya me canse de que me trates tan mal yo no te hecho nada…

-si…- respondí- meterte en nuestras vidas… todo esto lo provocaste tu, tu y nadie mas que tu

-no es cierto… ella se fue…- la interrumpí

-por tu culpa

-Alice! dejen de pelear, ahora lo importante es salvar a Bella- dijo Carlisle

-lo se ella es mas importante…- vámonos- Edward?

-si

Tardamos una hora en preparar lo necesario para el viaje, en cuanto estuvimos listos salimos hacia el aeropuerto, el viaje tardaría unas horas, pero esperaba que llegaríamos a tiempo, la transformarían si, pero le darían un tiempo para prepararse ahí es donde nosotros entrabamos, solo espero que lleguemos tiempo.

* * *

**Hola a todos….**

**Bueno principalmente estoy poniendo esta nota por que la verdad me molesto un comentario que me dejaron hace poco.**

**A mi en lo personal me enseñaron que hay diferentes formas de preguntar y pedir las cosas así que si yo no eh dado motivos, quiero decir que las ofensas aquí no son bien recibidas y por favor si no tienen nada bueno que decir mejor no lo digan.**

**Por eso eh tomado una decisión… no voy a suspender la historia no por ahora… pero si vuelvo a recibir otro insulto u ofensa me veré la penosa necesidad de suspender la historia, es que se me hace mala onda que uno se esfuerza demasiado por complacer a sus fans y para que alguien… que no tuvo el valor de poner su link en caso de que tuviera cuenta en fanfiction, venga a ofender a uno solo porque a la señorita no le pareció que pusiera "completa" a una historia que no lo esta, y si pusiera mas atención se daría cuanta de que hay muchos autores que hacen lo mismo para que su historia la lean mas personas y no los ofenden, además en ningún capitulo puse la palabra fin o que ya se había terminado.**

**Pero bueno espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir y si es así pues es mejor que cancele la cuenta o no vuelva a escribir por que si la verdad me calo mucho eso, y no es que no aguante los malos comentarios o los insultos y de una vez aclaro que no estos chillando ni tampoco me voy a cortar las venas ok.**

**Y bueno ahora dejando este mal momento solo voy a dar las gracias a aquellas personas que si están disfrutando la historia, tratare de actualizar cada fin de semana si es que las cosas no salen mal, no se preocupen esto se pone mejor, al menos Rosalie y Alice ya se reconciliaron no es tan malo verdad?, y veo que muchas odian a Diane a excepción de una verdad Edith? . **

**Bueno hasta la próxima, creo?**

**Pau Hale**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno como vimos el capitulo anterior Rose y Alice al fin hicieron las peses bueno ya era algo, Alice vio que la decisión de transformar a Bella ya estaba tomada y demás… y ahora junto a Edward trataran de evitarlo, podrán? **

**Sin mas tardanza les dejo aquí el capitulo 10…**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

-Demetri?

-es un gusto verte de nuevo Bella

-que… que haces aquí?

-pues a una misión rápida pero, la pregunta es… que haces tu aquí?- me dijo de tono tranquilo

-yo…

-veo que estas sola?- me interrumpió, asentí- y los Cullen no vienen contigo?

-no esta ves yo viajo sola- reí con algo de nerviosismo

-mmmm… creo que a Aro le dará mucho gusto verte- me dijo con una sonrisa

-yo… no creo… que

-no te preocupes… será solo una visita corta- eso ni el mismo se lo creyó

-en serio?- pregunto temerosa

-claro…-me dijo sin dejar de sonreírme- vamos- extendió la mano hacia la calle, el empezó a caminar yo camine atrás de el, no sabia que iba a pasar conmigo… y la otra era como se supone que íbamos a llegar hasta Volterra, caminando?- sabes aun hueles muy bien… pensé que los Cullen te transformarían después de que estuvieron con nosotros pero cuando Jane regreso de su misión haya en Forks me dijo que seguías siendo humana, ni Cayo y yo lo podíamos creer

-Cayo lo sabe?- pregunte con mas miedo aun

-oh si… si te soy sincero el mismo iba a ir a Forks para averiguar que pasaba- me estremecí- pero veo que le ahorraste el trabajo

-claro

-bien, ya llegamos- se detuvo frente a un hermoso auto y por lo visto rápido- creíste que nos iríamos a Volterra caminando?- Me abrió la puerta del copiloto, y yo entre, el rápidamente se fue hacia el lado del chofer -espero que no te moleste la velocidad

-no- de eso ya me había acostumbrado

Un fuerte rugido que provenía del auto se escucho de fondo y solo sentí como me iba hacia atrás de lo fuerte que había pisado el acelerador, solo se veían borrosas todas la imágenes fuera del auto, me sentía muy nerviosa, no tanto por la velocidad si no por lo que me iba a pasar estaba claro que solo habían dos opciones: o me matan o me transforman, preferiría lo primero por que no me sentía capaz de vivir la inmortalidad en orden de los Vulturi, además de que una parte de mi me decía que Jane me odiaba por el simple hecho de tener un "don" que sea mejor que el suyo, pero yo ni siquiera sabia que yo podría tener un don es mas mi cabeza nunca había estado en una onda correcta.

-vas muy callada- me pregunto Demetri interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-no tengo nada que decir

-quizá estés pensando en lo que te va a suceder

-quizá, me van a matar verdad?

-no creo, sabes que Aro tiene un gran interés en ti desde la ultima visita que nos dieron

-pero no soy especial- trate de convencerlo

-deja que Aro decida eso, si?

-ya casi llegamos?

-falta poco, y sabrás todas las respuestas

Por la forma tan loca de conducir – será cosa de vampiros- llegamos en 30 minutos, reconocia perfectamente las calles, hacia tanto que había pasado por ellas.

-supongo que te parece muy familiar, verdad?- me pegunto de repente Demetri

-un poco

-bueno pero ahora tomaremos un camino diferente- dijo dando la vuelta por una calle algo estrecha- es un atajo

-ah- les juro que no se por que estaba tan tranquila con el, parecía que estaba tratando con un amigo en vez de un enemigo

Siguió el estrecho camino, hasta que llegamos a un callejón un poco oscuro, nos detuvimos enfrente y pude ver dos figuras que le hacían guardia. Demetri bajo del auto y de una manera muy rápida fue hacia mi lado y me abrió la puerta.

-gracias

-vamos- me dijo, nos acercamos hacia los dos guardias, que parecían sedientos lo note por el color de sus ojos, también Demetri pareció notarlo- ni lo piensen, ella es importante… ahora quítense

Ambos se quitaron y entramos por las puertas que el mismo abrió y fuimos por un pasillo un poco iluminado… en el camino pude ver a varios vampiros sorprendidos al verme y cada vez que uno hacia ademan de acercarse Demetri les decía lo mismo y ellos se alejaron de inmediato. El camino siguió en silencio me pregunte por que el estaba tan callado, en eso llegamos a una puerta enorme, tan parecida a la que había visto tiempo atrás, Demetri toco antes de entrar, solo se oyó un adelante.

-que pasa?- reconocí ola voz que jamás olvidaría… la de Aro

-le traigo algo mi señor

-oh vaya!- dijo en tono alegre- pero si es la hermosísima Bella, pero como… aun sigues siendo humana- dijo en un tono sorprendido

-me parece que si- contesto Demetri por mi

-ah! Me parece que los Cullen no cumplieron lo dicho?- se quedo pensando- creo que necesitamos reunirnos mis hermanos y yo para discutir esto… Demetri hazme el favor de traer a Cayo y a Marco

-en un momento los llamo señor- salió de la habitación, no se que tenia pero en cuanto salió me sentí desprotegida

-y bien… como has estado?

-bien gracias

-veo que los Cullen me mintieron, esto no les va agradar a mis hermanos en especial a Cayo, lo sabes vedad?

-si señor

-bueno… ahora que nos reunamos veremos que hacer contigo- me estremecí ante sus palabras, me iban a matar eso estaba claro, me sentía mal por no haberme despedido de mis padres, de Jake hasta los Cullen los iba a extrañar, un portazo me saco de mis pensamientos, ahí estaba Cayo y Marco, Cayo me veía con una molestia en su cara y Marco me veía sin expresión alguna.

-pero que es esto?- pregunto Cayo molesto- por que aun es humana

-Demetri la encontró… y es por eso por lo que los eh mandado llamar, hermano

-a caso no esta claro… ella debe morir- gruño

-pero recuerdas que ella es inmune a mis poderes y a los de Jane, que pasa si ella tiene un don?

-entonces que harás Aro?

-pues que mas… si no que transformarla, no podemos dejar que se vaya

-claro que no- respondió Cayo- yo digo que la matemos…

-tu que opinas Marco?- pregunto Aro

-si en verdad ella tuviera un don tan poderoso que es capaz de repeler cualquier don mental, deberíamos conservarla de todas formas es eso o morir- dijo en tono indiferente- ella decide

-pero no solo moriría ella- interrumpió Cayo- si no también los Cullen por haber faltado a su palabra

-NO!- grite- a ellos no les hagan nada, son inocentes…

-mientras tu nos pongas en peligro ellos también tendrán su castigo

-esta bien seré una de ustedes… pero a ellos no les hagan nada, por favor- rogué

-esta bien querida- dijo Aro

-solo les pido una cosa…

-no estamos aquí para cumplir caprichos- dijo Cayo

-solo quiero despedirme de mis padres- dije- se supone que Salí de paseo, además mucha gente me vio con Demetri podrían reportar mi desaparición como secuestro además vieron el coche, si lo rastrean los expondrán a todos

-eso se soluciona rápido- repuso el anciano

-es lo que no quiero, que nadie salga herido por favor… es lo ultimo que les pido

-déjenla- repuso Marco- que daño hace- desde ahora se había convertido en mi anciano favorito- démosle un plazo

-tienes 3 días oíste, 3 días o si no…

-si esta bien lo hare

-pero no creas que no te estaremos vigilando, Demetri se encargara de vigilarte en todo lo que hagas el tiene ordenes que en el primer paso en falso te matara a ti y a tu familia, así lo pensaras dos veces antes de cometer una estupidez y sin contar que los Cullen también morirán, oíste?- me amenazo Cayo

-si señor

-ahora Demetri te espera afuera, nos vemos en 3 días

Di media vuelta y salí del cuarto, ahí estaba Demetri recargado en una pared esperándome

-vámonos- le dije, el asintió

Salimos del lugar, y fuimos otra vez hacia el mismo lugar en donde nos habíamos encontrado, solo que esta vez no me sentía bien, me baje del auto, y solo hubo un "te estaré vigilando" de Demetri y arranco el coche.

Ahora tenia un gran problema, como me iba a despedir de mi familia solo contaba con tres días para eso, llamaría a mi padre para decirle que… no se que me iba a una universidad de Italia, se pondría feliz claro, pero si supiera la verdad, ahora Jake seria el único que sospecharía lo que esta pasando ya que le había contado que era lo que iba a pasar si no me transformaban, pero le rogaba que solo esa explicación le bastara, y era un hecho que no iba a llamar a los Cullen no quería que se alteraran e hicieran alguna tontería por salvarme, no quería a nadie herido menos muerto.

Regrese al hotel, gracias a dios mi madre ni Phil habían regresado de su paseo por que en cuanto vieran mi cara se preocuparían y aun no estaba preparada para despedirme de ellos, así que por lo mientras llamaría a Charlie y a Jake… primero el mas fácil, fui hacia mi bolso y ahí estaba el celular que me había dado mi padre antes de irme, solo sonó 2 veces cuando la voz de mi padre se oyó, solo esperaba no haberlo despertado

-hola

-papa?-

-Bella, hija como estas? Ya regresaron?

-eh si, estoy bien y si ya regresamos

-oh que bueno…

-papa que crees? Te tengo una noticia y no me la vas a creer!- dije del tono mas emocionado que pude dar

-que cosa? Cuéntame

-pues… cuando regresamos en el buzón había una carta de una universidad de Italia, que me aceptaba, entonces llame para decirles que ya estaba inscrita aquí en florida…- me callé esperando que me cayera en la mentira

-sigue hija, no lo puedo creer- dijo mi padre emocionado

-y me dijeron que ahí me pondría al corriente con las clases además de que el curso de Italiano me lo pagarían, y acepte, lo puedes creer!

-oh Bella! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti

-gracias- ahora dije en tono triste- solo que hay un problema, no podre visitarte en bastante tiempo, ya que el pasaje es muy caro…

-no te preocupes hija, sabes que tu futuro es primero…- no pude evitar romperme por dentro, si supiera que lo que menos quería era llegar al futuro- no sabes cuanto me alegro…

-…

-Bella?- pregunto mi padre a mi falta de respuesta

-si perdón papa, solo estoy un poco triste de que pasara mucho tiempo para que te vuelva a ver

-no te preocupes pequeña… sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo en todas tus decisiones que tomes

-gracias papa te quiero mucho

-yo también pequeña

-bueno me tengo que ir, mama no ha de tardar y tengo que darle las noticias

-ok, te juro que se va poner loca del gusto…

-si, te veo luego papa

-Bye- y colgó, me puse a llorar en ese momento, ya no habría un hasta luego a menos que lo quiera matar, llore todo lo que pude por que ahora seguía Jake… con el iba a ser peor, y si era necesario contarle la verdad soportaría lo que fuera con tal de que no haga una tontería y venga, por que apuesto de que va a querer evitarlo y no lo iba a lograr, me tranquilice y eso me tomo 20 minutos y marque a su casa…

-bueno- contesto el

-Jake?

-Bella?

-si soy yo…

-pues también soy yo- rio

-como estas?

-Bella estas bien? Se te oye mal

-si, por que no debería estarlo?

-solo decía… que pasa a que debo tu llamada? Ya regresaste?

-si, ya regrese apenas ayer- reí

-que bien

-este que crees…

-ya se Charlie me conto lo de la escuela en Italia… y bla bla- me dijo- ya en serio, que pasa?

-por que lo preguntas?- dije nerviosa

-por que te conozco, dime ahora que pasa?

-oh Jake sabia que a ti no te puedo mentir!- dije desesperada

-mentir?, por que me ibas a mentir?

-Jacob, si te digo la verdad juras por lo mas sagrado que tengas que no vas hacer nada de lo que pensaras en unos momentos?

-que?

-júralo Jacob

-esta bien, esta bien lo juro

-en serio?

-si Bells palabra de hombre lobo

-ok- suspire- aun estoy en Italia…

-no que habías regresado?

-calla, si aun estoy en Italia… entonces…bueno…me encontré con Demetri

-y quien demonios es Demetri?

-un guardia de los Vulturis…

-QUE!!!

-si Jake y pues bueno como los Cullen no cumplieron su acuerdo de transformarme pues lo harán ellos

-OH NO!! ESO SI QUE NO!! NO LO VOY A PERMITIR OISTE??!! NO LO VOY A PERMITIR

-Jacob me lo juraste, así que no vas hacer nada… sabes por que? Por que te mataran si lo haces y ahora tienes a alguien a quien cuidar

-sabes que siempre estaré ahí para ti, eres mi mejor amiga… te lo prometí

-no

-Charlie te detendrá

-no te atrevas a meterlo en esto Jacob Black… te lo advierto yo lo hice para protegerlo… por que sabes que va a pasar si no me transforman?

-NO

-van a matara a toda mi familia… oíste TODA

-pero…

-nada de peros…- interrumpí- te juro que estaré bien solo que seré un poco diferente, eso es todo

-Bella, que puedo hacer?- dijo ya resignado

-cuida mucho a Charlie

-y no le piensas decir a los Cullen…

-no, no los voy a meter en esto, por que ya no es mi familia… pero aun así los van a matar y de todas formas ya no importa, lo que esta destinado a ser será.

-en serio ya no se puede hacer nada?

-no

-y cuando pasara?

-de verdad quieres saberlo?

-creo que si… si

-en 3 días, me dieron ese tiempo de plazo

-y que vas hacer?

-en este tiempo veré como le hago para que Renee me deje ir

-ay Bella!

-Jake tengo que irme…

-no… aun no

-lo siento Renee no ha de tardar- dije- te quiero Jake, nunca lo olvides

-yo también- respondió, parecía que… lloraba- siempre serás Bella, mi mejor amiga

-adiós Jake

-adiós Bella- colgué

Llore el resto de la tarde fue mas duro de lo que había pensado, espero que Jake cumpla su promesa y no venga a salvarme por que seria un verdadero desastre y no quería que ni que ni la manada sufrieran ningún daño, ahora solo quedaba lo mas difícil… como le iba hacer para que Renee me dejara ir… pero creo que eso lo dejaría para mañana, ya eran demasiadas emociones por un día, necesitaba tranquilizarme para enfrentarme a mi madre, aunque aun no sabia como.

Unos sonidos provenientes de mi ventana me despertaron…

-Bella- se oyó una voz- Bella

-que?

-soy yo Demetri… abre antes de que alguien me vea- Me pare y le abrí la ventana, se me hizo gracioso a la persona tan diferente que entraba por mi ventana.

-que haces aquí?

-vine a dejarte esto- me señalo un sobre cerrado

-que es?

-supuse que lo necesitarías- me dijo- es una carta de aceptación de la "universidad" que iras

-como supiste que…

-escuche, cuando le decías a tu padre sobre la universidad y demás… así que para hacerte las cosas mas fáciles le pedí a Aro que te falsificara esta carta… no te preocupes esta bien hecha, nadie notara que es falsificada

-pero por que?

-no preguntes…-antes de que parpadeara el ya había salido, de verdad me confundió su actitud, no se supone que los Vulturis son malos?, ok no entendía nada, pero mi problema con Renee estaba solucionado, mañana le diría todo, me volví a acostar con la esperanza de que todo salga bien.

-en serio Bella?- pregunto mi madre, al ver la carta

-si mama, lo puedes creer!!

-que bien- me abrazo feliz- y cuando empiezas

-pues creo que quieren que empiece el lunes que viene

-pero si es pasado mañana, no?- pregunto Phil

-si

-entonces… no regresaras con nosotros

-eso temo- dije con un tono de decepción

-oh Bella!- mi madre se hecho a llorar- no quiero que te quedes aquí sola

-pero mama solo seria mañana…

-y que hay de tus cosas- me interrumpió

-la escuela se encargara de mandármelas traer

-en serio

-si

-ay bebe te voy a extrañar!!

-yo también

-ash! De haber sabido hubiéramos pasado más tiempo contigo-se reprocho- ya mañana nos vamos- _gracias a dios-_pensé para mi misma

Gracias seguimos platicando ella me decía los contras de quedarme sola aquí, muchas cosas mas, a dios mi madre entendió todo y podía quedarme en Italia, ellos se irían al día siguiente gracias, al cielo que mañana se cumplía el plazo y yo solo tenia que despedir mis padres en el aeropuerto, y todo se habría acabado había salvado y despedido de las personas que yo mas quería, con eso podría irme en paz… bueno mi humanidad.

-ay hija te voy a extrañar!- dijo mi madre al borde del llanto

-voy a estar bien mama… si yo también te extrañare- le dije abrazándola y llorando también

-prométeme que me escribirás a diario por que se lo caro que te va a salir una llamada

-lo prometo- era lo único que podía hacer por ahora

-buena suerte Bella- me dijo Phil

-gracias Phil y cuida bien a Renee, y ya sabes que no cometa ninguna locura ok

-si, aunque será difícil- nos reímos

-ja ja

_Pasajeros del vuelo 657 con destino a Phoenix, favor de pasar por el pasillo A4_

-es hora- les dije

-te mandaremos tus cosas- me dijo mi madre

-no te preocupes por eso….-dije- la escuela se encargara de todo

-ok- dijo resignada- nos vemos

-adiós mama… te quiero

-yo también- diciendo esto y con abrazo por parte de su esposo ambos se fueron… por el pasillo yo me quede un momento viendo por la ventana, que avión estarían tomando?...Total que estuve ahí unos 20 minutos, y salí del aeropuerto, afuera estaba el auto de Demetri esperándome- como si me fuera a escapar-, para llevarme a mi destino.

-estas lista Bella- me dijo Aro

-no, pero hazlo

-solo será por poco tiempo…

-3 días?- interrumpí

-veo que estas bien informada

-lo estoy

-bueno, yo te sugiero que te recuestes- señalo la cama que estaba en la habitación- no querrás pasar estos 3 días en el suelo

-bien- fui hacia la cama, y me recosté muy nerviosa y cerré los ojos. Sentí como alguien se me acercaba

-esto será rápido-sentí su frio aliento en el cuello, este era el ultimo momento… de mi humanidad… este era el momento donde me despedía de Isabella Swan

-NOOOOO!!- en eso escuche un grito, su grito… abrí los ojos y me sorprendí al verlo parado frente a mi.

* * *

**Hola….**

**Solo quería darle las gracias a todas las que me apoyaron, y me hicieron ver que no solo porque una p&%$·ja que no sabe nada de esto, me arruine la vida, de verdad gracias por su apoyo y todos los reviews que me han dejado, en serio cuando los leí sentí bonito, y por las palabras de aliento…**

**Gracias a:**

_**Pao-Diane-Cullen**_

_**3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy**_

_**Maribel**_

_**Andrea Masen **_

_**VERONICA… MAS POR SU HERMOSA FRASE DE "AJO Y AGUA" QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN MI FAVORITA**_

_**Antzoni**_

_**BeNoelle**_

_**emi´s Cullen**_

_**danielita swan**_

_**Diana-Cullen-O'Shea**_

_**Lys Cullen**_

_**ahtziry-hp-twilight-host-7**_

_**aRaaceLii**_

_**Yaritza**_

_**Roxa Cullen Malfoy (No te preocupes lo de Malvada no me afecta, me lo dicen a diario xD)**_

_**MEDG**_

**No se preocupen aun sigue mas de esta historia que apenas va empezando, nos leemos la próxima semana, cuídense y gracias de nuevo…**

**Pau Hale Rathbone**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola como han estado?**

**Espero que súper… gracias por sus reviews y por sus palabras de apoyo…**

**He visto que algunas checaron el comportamiento tan amable de Demetri hacia Bella, y que si se va enamorar de ella… la verdad no se que voy hacer con eso pero me están dando ideas, que igual pueden ser buenas.**

**Y otra cosa vi que alguien me dijo que hay ciertas palabras que tienen mala ortografía, es que aquí en mi país, como en todos, hay frases que son típicas de aquí las cuales no existen en el Diccionario de Word es por eso que tal vez algunas palabras se les hagan raras o no las entiendan y si así háganmelo saber para que les diga que significan, Ok?, pero para que sepan, yo reviso la ortografía cada rato, por que tampoco me gusta que haya palabras mal escritas, pero me aguanto, igual gracias por la ayuda que me brindaron. Creo que es todo.**

**Solo hay una notita que quiero que lean al final de este capitulo, por fa. **

**Pero mientras lean este capitulo que les dejo… nos vemos abajo**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Edward

Recorríamos las calles de Italia en auto que habíamos robado según Alice no teníamos mucho tiempo… la hora se acercaba por mas que pisaba el acelerador no veía la otra entrada de aquel castillo en donde se encontraba el amor de existencia.

-Alice no la veo!- dije gruñendo- estas segura que es por aquí?

-Edward no te desesperes, ya caso llegamos

-Alice te das cuenta de que puede ser demasiado tarde

-aun no tenemos un poco mas de tiempo

No dije nada más y pise mas a fondo el acelerador la aguja ya estaba del otro lado pero seguía sin ver la maldita entrada.

-ahí esta- señalo un callejón, pise el freno y di una voltereta para quedar en la entrada del callejón, apague el motor y me baje rápidamente- Edward espera

-ahora que?

-no podemos llegar así

-por que!!!

-no deben vernos…

-mira no tengo tiempo para esto… tengo que rescatar a Bella

-déjame pensar un momento- bufe exasperado. En eso un guardia salió de la puerta yo me quede paralizado…

-ahora que?- susurre a Alice

-hola!- saludo, yo la mire con el seño fruncido- perdón por la molestia, pero tenemos un mensaje para Aro de parte de nuestro padre Carlisle, o sea si sabes quienes somos verdad? Yo soy Alice Cullen y el es mi hermano Edward ya estuvimos aquí en otra ocasión- no se que tan importante era Carlisle aquí pero en cuanto Alice menciono su nombre, el guardia nos dejo pasar

-sigan el camino… el ultimo pasillo a la derecha- señalo- ahí encontraran la sala mayor ahí estará Aro- asentimos y entramos en cuanto dejamos de ver al guardia… entramos rápidamente

-Wow! Como hiciste eso?- pregunte sorprendido

-estuve viendo algunas opciones… la mayoría salían mal hasta que se ocurrió mencionar a Carlisle y todo salía bien… pero me pregunto por que no nos habrá hecho escolta como la ultima vez?- se pregunto- es como si supieran que vendríamos o algo así, crees que sea una trampa?

- no lo creo y no creo que sea nada bueno… tenemos que estar alertas- ella asintió y seguimos andando…hasta que encontramos el pasillo- a la derecha?- susurre

-aja- seguimos andando hasta que la visión de Alice me llego- oh no!!

-no!!- y Salí corriendo

-Edward!- grito pero ya era demasiado tarde, corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta el lugar… pasando a todo y a todos, hasta que encontré la puerta que estaba buscando… reconocí a Demetri afuera del cuarto

-que haces tu aquí!!- gruño

-quítate- amenace

-que gracioso- se burlo- de verdad piensas que lo voy hacer?

- te digo que te quites!!!

-para que? Oh ya se!-se respondió- vienes a salvar a la humana

-Edward eres idiota o que?...- llego Alice- Demetri

-Alice, también viniste- y otra vez la visión ya estaba demasiado cerca

-NOOO- esquive a Demetri para entrar, y lo que vi me dejo en paralizado… Aro estaba a punto de morder a Bella y ella solo tenía sus ojos cerrados- NOOOOOOO!!!

Bella abrió y enfoco la vista en mi, Aro volteo con molestia en su rostro, como si a un niño le hubieran estropeado una travesura, no sabia si atacar a Aro o sacar a Bella, la cosa es que terminaría muerto en ambos planes, pero los correría, con tal de salvarla.

Pv. Bella

El estaba ahí… me vino a salvar o tal vez se sentiría muy culpable… y por eso vino… lo mas seguro que eso era, el siempre se echaba la culpa de todo, al verlo me incorpore un poco ya que Aro se había levantado en cuanto lo vio.

-mi joven amigo- saludo Aro- que te trae por aquí?

-tu sabes a que vine- contesto de forma asida

-sinceramente no veo el motivo

-no te hagas Aro, vine por ella- me señalo

-pero si ella esta aquí por su propia voluntad

-que?- pregunto con su vista hacia mi- no es cierto…

-es cierto Edward- interrumpí- estoy aquí por voluntad propia- _y para que no mueras _me dije a mi misma- así que vete

-no… no es cierto

-Bella?- Alice entro a la habitación- Bella!!- grito y corrió abrazarme

-Alice, espera- voltee a ver a Aro y su expresión no era nada contenta- espera

-que pasa Bella?

-deben irse… yo estoy aquí por que así lo desidia si que deben irse…

-les doy un momento para que hablen…- salió Aro de la habitación si no antes de darme una mirada que me recordaba el por que estaba ahí

-Bella que sucede?- pregunto Alice- tu no debes estar aquí

-entonces donde?- pregunte molesta, tenia que alejarlos y si la única forma era herirlos para mantenerlos a salvo, lo haría- en Forks? para seguir sufriendo, con mi madre? para ver como ella sufre con mi depresión, dime en donde? Debo estar?

-conmigo- dijo Edward

-lo siento, pero no puedo ya no- estaba al punto de las lagrimas pero tenia que ser fuerte por ellos- ya no… tu debes seguir tu vida y déjame en paz

-no, no puedo seguir sin ti- me tomo de los hombros obligándome a verlo a la cara, pero sabia que en cuanto viera sus ojos me perdería eso no era una opción, tenia que dejarlo, herirlo.

-Edward que no entiendes que ya no quiero estar contigo…- se tenso ante mis palabras podía sentirlo aun sin verlo- ya me has lastimado demasiado y ya no quiero… ya no quiero verte

-por que me dices esto? Pensé que…

- no pienses nada… por favor aléjate de mi…- en eso recordé- dices que me amas no?- sentí como asentía- Diane sigue contigo?- no oí respuesta- lo sabia

-Bella, por favor vuelve- oí la voz de Alice de nuevo- por favor te extraño demasiado

-lo siento Alice… pero mi lugar es aquí, no hay vuelta atrás

-Bella…

-no Edward, vete con ella… ella te hará feliz yo… yo ya no te necesito- sentí como me quitaba las manos de los hombros y caían por sus costados, yo seguía con la vista hacia abajo- lo siento

-no te creo- dijo

-que cosa?- al oí eso alce la mirada- que dijiste?

-dije que no te creo…

-por dios Edward deja de ser tan egoísta!- Le grite- ya no te quiero ver, sabes que me has lastimado… me crees tan estúpida para volver con alguien que ni siquiera puede recordar el porque aquella chica viene con un anillo de compromiso tuyo? Y que tampoco puede aclarar las cosas ni sacarla de su casa?, por dios Edward

-Bella, basta!- grito

-no, tu basta!, ya tuviste todo lo que quisiste de mi… ya me quitaste el corazón y me destrozaste, que mas quieres de mi? Mi vida… si es eso mátame ahora- por dios! Por que era tan difícil, se me acababa el tiempo ellos no se iban, no creo que la paciencia de Aro durara tanto

-eso es lo que quieres?- me dijeron los ojos dolidos de Edward

-con toda mi alma- conteste- se feliz con Diane… ella te merece

-bien… ya lo había dicho antes, que el día en que tu me dijeras que me fuera lo haría sin respingar y eso hare

-gracias

-vámonos Alice

-no! No Bella…

-hazle caso a Edward… yo estaré bien- ella asintió y me abrazo- cuídate Alice

-te quiero mucho Bella- sollozo- siempre serás mi hermana

-yo también te quiero Alice- la abrace mas fuerte- cuídate mucho

-adiós Bella- me dijo Edward

-adiós Edward… de verdad te deseo la mayor de la felicidad- el asintió y se dio la vuelta, con Alice tras de el, que lo único que hizo ella fue despedirse con la mano. Gracias a dios había cumplido con mi misión de mantenerlos vivos, aunque eso me hubiera roto mi corazón y el de Edward. No supe que paso afuera pero no tardo mucho en entrar Aro con un semblante de alegría

-pensé que nunca se irían- dijo

-yo también

-bueno creo que es hora de proseguir- asentí

Ahora si ya no había nada que lo detuviera, no había vuela atrás, me había desecho de su único obstáculo, ahora solo quedaba resignarme y acostumbrarme a tener una vida de soledad, pero el único consuelo que tenia es que el seria feliz, con ella, lo único que quería era olvidar este mal momento, olvidarlo si no me perseguiría toda la eternidad.

Lo ultimo que hice fue volver a recostarme, cerrar los ojos… de nuevo su frio aliento contra mi cuello… un dolor en el… fuego corriendo mis venas… y por ultimo esperar la bienvenida de mi vida inmortal.

Pv. Edward

Se acabo, todo se acabo… paso lo que mas temía, ella me odiaba por hacerla sufrir tanto y no la culpaba, yo me odiaba, y seguro toda mi familia lo haría ahora, no pude hacer nada por salvarla, por que no regresaba y les pedía que me mataran? O porque no hacia un espectáculo aquí en Volterra?, si eso le daría motivos para matarme.

-NI SE TE OCURRA!- me grito Alice, en cuanto estuvimos fuera del castillo… ya era de noche, no sabia que habíamos estado tanto tiempo dentro de el.

-que cosa?

-otra idiotez como exponerte aquí… que no lo entiendes?

-que no entiendo?- pregunte molesto, maldito don de Alice, siempre me arruina todo.

-ella se sacrifico!

-si claro Alice… ella ya no me quiere que no lo entiendes, es mas quien querría a un idiota egoísta como yo- en eso su mano impacto en mi cara, lo único que hice es dejar mi cara hacia el lado

-SI QUE ERES ESTUPIDO!!- grito- ELLA AUN TE AMA!!

-no es así…

-ENTOCES POR QUE CRES QUE PREFIERE QUE LA TRANSFORMEN?

-de que estas hablando?

-ASH!!! NO RECUERDAS LO QUE NOS DIJERON LA ULTIMA VEZ…

-que cosa?

-QUE SI ELLA NO ERA TRANSFORMADA… NOS MATARIAN A TODOS

-y eso que tiene que ver?

-en serio me sorprendes- dijo desesperada- ella se esta sacrificando para que no nos mataran… por dios!

-como lo sabes?- pregunte confundido

-no necesitas ser un genio… mira yo se que a ella la tienen amenazada, la conozco bien, se que ella hubiera preferido morir antes de ser uno se ellos o peor preferiría ser uno se ellos a que maten a su familia y aunque no lo creas eso también nos incluye a nosotros.

-si eso es verdad… por que me dijo todas esas cosas?

-ay por que a mi? Por que a mi?- se quejo Alice- para alejarnos!!! Para que más

-que hacemos ahora?

-creo que ya es demasiado tarde…- cerro los ojos y pude ver la visión, solo cerré los puños sintiéndome impotente- lo único que queda es esperar

-esperar- repetí

-se que ella regresara…

-eso espero-dije

-vamos a casa

-me quiero quedar aquí… cerca de ella

-Edward sabes que si te quedas… no se como pero hallaran cualquier escusa para matarte

-no me importa

-Edward… hacerte el héroe no hará que ella regrese- dijo molesta- no seas terco

-no me hago el héroe… no me hallaran, tengo radar recuerdas- dije tocándome la cabeza con la punta del dedo

-por favor… al menos regresemos para no preocupar a los demás- rogo- y si quieres después regresas aquí de nuevo... y haces lo que quieras, pero volvamos a casa

-esta bien

Sin quitar la mirada del castillo regresamos por el mismo camino, Alice se encargo de tomar "prestado " otro coche para ir al aeropuerto, lo cual nos tomo menos tiempo gracias a lo oscuras que estaban las calles, en cuanto llegamos al aeropuerto llamamos a nuestros padres para decirles que estábamos bien, Esme estuvo preguntando por Bella, a lo que respondimos que eso lo discutiríamos en casa… pasamos varias horas ahí, para tomar el primer vuelo de la mañana, no tardamos mas de 8 horas en llegar a el aeropuerto de Seattle.

Al llegar ya estaba toda nuestra familia reunida, incluyendo a Diane que me veía con mucha preocupación en su rostro, sentí mucha pena al hacer que ella se preocupara tanto por mi y yo ni siquiera recordaba nada de ella, pero tendría que ponerme a trabajar y recordar, si era cierto que yo me iba a casar con ella, con el dolor de mi alma, platicaría sinceramente con ella, decirle que mi muerto corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien.

Pv. Alice

-Edward!!- corrió Diane a abrazar a mi hermano- estaba tan preocupada, no te paso nada verdad?

-no… estoy bien gracias

-ay hijos!- vino Esme- estaba tan preocupada, que paso? Donde esta Bella?

-ella se quedo en Volterra- conteste yo

-pero por que?- pregunto Carlisle

-aquí no es buen lugar para platicar, por que no les contamos todo haya en la casa- dijo Edward, en efecto salimos del aeropuerto y al llegar a la casa les contamos todo lo ocurrido, lo que nos había dicho Bella, lo que yo pensaba hasta lo que me había dicho Edward de regresar a vigilar a Bella.

-en serio te vas hijo?

-es un hecho…

-pero Edward podrías exponerte- dijo Esme

-no me importa…

-no te vayas Edward!- dijo Diane- para que vas solo vas a lograr que te maten…

-es decisión suya!!- grite- no te metas

-sabes que Alice? ya estoy cansada de que me estés atacando…

-Diane- hablo Edward- esto no es asunto tuyo… no esta en discusión… voy a ir a Italia

-pero Edward…

-ya lo oíste- conteste

-salgo en una hora- dijo mi hermano saliendo de la habitación

-ja!- le dije en su cara antes de irme de la habitación, vaya hasta que Edward decide ponerla en su lugar, así que yo fui a la habitación de mi hermano para ayudarle con su equipaje.

Pv. Rosalie

-estas bien Diane?- pregunte preocupada

-si, por que no debería estarlo

-siento lo que dijo Edward el…

-no te sientas mal, el y Alice tienen razón, Edward no me ama- bajo la mirada- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

-puedes quedarte si quieres- dijo Esme- no nos molesta tener un miembro mas

-gracias pero…

-si, no creo que sea bueno que andes sola tanto tiempo

-estoy acostumbrada… no se preocupen

-vamos, si quieres puedes quedarte- ofreció Carlisle- piénsalo

-lo pensare- se dirigió a la puerta

-a donde vas?- pregunte

-necesito estar sola y pensar… pensare lo que me dijeron

-es en serio- dijo Esme- piensa no queremos que estés sola

-Diane- dijo Jasper- no te sientas mal, se como te sientes…

-JASPER HALE!!!- se oyó el grito de Alice, no puede ser que Alice piense que…

-ya ves ya te grito Alice- le dijo Diane

-puedo con ella, pero eres bienvenida- dijo saliendo del cuarto hacia el patio

-bueno vuelvo en un momento- sin decir mas salió de la casa

-pobrecilla- dijo Esme- debe ser difícil

-si, pobre ha estado sola, y ahora saber que el amor de tu vida, ya no te quiere

-donde esta la intrusa?- pregunto Alice bajando de las escaleras- se dio cuenta que era un estorbo y al fin de decidió irse?

-Alice, no seas grosera- lo regaño Carlisle

-solo digo la verdad

-Alice creo que debes ser mas comprensible- dije- ella ha sufrido demasiado

-Rose, sabes mi opinión sobre ella… si no fuera por ella Bella estaría con nosotros no en un castillo con un montón de vampiros asesinos

-lo se, pero no creo que ser cruel con ella arregle las cosas

-pues si no le parece que se largue- dijo enojada- en donde esta Jasper?- pregunto ya que no estaba en el cuarto

-salió hace un momento, es mas salió en el momento en el que le gritaste

-donde estará?- se pregunto, entonces su mirada se vio fija en la nada, estaba teniendo una visión- lo voy a matar!

-que?

-dije que voy a matar a Jasper!!- grito

-que paso?- pregunto Emmett

-como pudo… pero si… le voy a… esto no se lo voy a perdonar…- divagaba mi hermana, caminando de aquí para allá- grrr… hijo de…

-Alice, que demonios pasa!!-grite

-ahora regreso… despídanme de Edward cuando baje, en unos 3 minutos- después salió disparada del cuarto

-que onda con ella?- pregunto Emmett

-tengo la ligera sospecha de va tras Jasper… no se porque- conteste

-espero que no sea nada malo-dijo Esme, en eso se oyeron pasos en que provenían de las escaleras, era Edward que venia con una mochila en la mano

-Edward, ya te vas?- pregunto Carlisle

- si me tengo que ir, si quiero llegar antes de que Bella despierte

-buena suerte- le dije

-gracias Rose- volteo a ver ambos lados- donde están Diane, Alice y Jasper?

-pues Diane tenia intenciones de irse pero lo dije que era bienvenida con nosotros… espero que no te moleste?- dijo Esme

-por que me iba a molestar?... se que ella ha estado sola mucho tiempo… y Alice y Jasper?

-bueno… no se porque pero se me hace que Alice fue a cazar a Jasper

-que?

-no sabemos la razón hijo pero ella salió furiosa de la casa, solo nos dijo que nos despidiéramos de ti, y después se fue- dijo mi padre

-bueno dile que la voy a extrañar, pero es hora de irme… nos vemos

-ten cuidado hijo- lo abrazo Esme

-hijo… cuídate

-gracias papa

-Eddie!! Cuídate- le dio un gran abrazo Emmett- trae a mi hermanita de regreso

-tratare Emmett

-Edward…- dije- suerte, espero que puedas traer a Bella y ten mucho cuidado

-de verdad te lo agradezco Rosalie y juro que la traeré de regreso- asentí, solo vimos como salía de la casa en dirección hacia su auto, solo vimos como se alejaba, de verdad le deseaba suerte y ojala que recupere a Bella, se lo deseaba de corazón.

* * *

**Bien como les decía hay una pequeña notita que les quería decir:**

**Antes que nada, gracias por detenerse a leer esta nota, y otra les quería informar que Caroline, la persona causante de mi pequeño trauma (no es cierto), me ha ofrecido una disculpa por sus palabras, disculpa la cual yo acepte, ella había tenido problemas en su casa y bueno a veces cuando uno esta enojado hace y dice cosas sin pensar, lo cual yo se lo hice saber, además de que todos tenemos de esos días de que nos hacen enojar, pero que no se debe desquitar con gente inocente. Así que le pido de mi parte una disculpa si también se sintió ofendida por algunas palabras o insultos de las lectoras y también de mi parte.**

**Bueno de mi parte es todo**

**Pau Hale**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, ya verán lo que le hará Alice al pobre Jasper**


	12. Chapter 12

**Que hay chamacas y chamacos? Como han estado?**

**Espero que súper chido… que bueno que les este gustando mi historia… me esta costado todos mis kilos de imaginación que tengo jeje… ahora en este capitulo les voy a dar una sorpresa algo que no se esperaban muajajaja, y esto le dará mas emoción al fic… solo léanlo y verán.**

**Ok, ya no digo… bueno escribo mas y les dejo que lean…**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

Dolor… mucho dolor… de donde proviene? Que es esto que siento?, pero por favor que ya acaben con esto… siento como todo mi cuerpo se quema, si hay fuego apáguenlo por favor… no se donde estoy lo único que se que llevo bastante tiempo en este estado… no quiero gritar pero no lo puedo evitar… grito y grito, pero parece que nadie me oye por que no hacen nada…

-crees que ya vaya a despertar?- se oye una voz hermosa- ya tiene tiempo así

-espera mi joven Demetri… no tarda en despertar- le dijo otra voz con la misma carisma- apuesto que ya nos oye

-espero que si

Yo en estado de inconsciencia oia como platicaban pero no sabia en realidad quienes eran… todavía siento dolor pero ya es mas leve… poco a poco se va acabando… o no? Ahora lo siento en mi pecho… siento como mi corazón retumba enloquecido siento como si un una bomba estuviera a punto de estallar… y de pronto este se detiene… ya no siento nada… solo aire en mis pulmones pero parece que ya no es necesario el aire… olores distintos… no puedo seguir con los ojos abiertos así que es hora de ver lo que me espera.

-vaya al fin despiertas- dijo un hombre de aspecto amable de pelo largo y negro

-quienes son ustedes?- pregunte, podía sentir en mi garganta un horrible ardor

-que no sabes quienes somos?- pregunto otro hombre de cabellos blancos

-no, no se, no recuerdo nada… que pasa?

-que le pasa Aro?- pregunto el hombre que antes había oído, recuerdo que su nombre era Demetri – por que no recuerdo nada

-no lo se… puede que en el proceso de transformación haya afectado su memoria y ahora no recuerda nada

-oh

-en serio quienes son ustedes? Mas bien quien soy yo?- pregunte confundida quería recordar mi nombre o algo pero nada salía estaba hueca, solo manchas e imágenes borrosas

-te llamas Bella querida y ahora eres una de nosotros- me dijo el hombre que se llamaba Aro

-que cosa?

-un vampiro- dijo el de cabellos canos- y nosotros somos tus líderes

-Vampiro- repetí- y quien eres tu?- le pregunte al tal Demetri

-ah…

-el es Demetri tu pareja- respondió Aro

-mi pareja?

-si el ha estado interesado en ti desde que te vio, y tu en el, así que nos pediste que te transformáramos para que puedan estar juntos

-en serio? Pero por que no lo recuerdo- pregunte aun más confundida- argh!

-creo que primero deben llevarte a cazar… después te responderemos tus preguntas acerca de lo que eres ahora

-vamos- Demetri me tendió la mano, asentí y la tome

Salimos los dos del cuarto en donde estaba, y anduvimos por un largo pasillo… hasta que vimos la salida

-en serio eres mi pareja?- le pregunte

-si

-y como nos conocimos? En serio… perdón por preguntar, pero no recuerdo nada

-de verdad no recuerdas?-

-te lo juro

-bueno nos conocimos, hace tiempo… no sabias lo que era yo… y yo te quiero mucho así que te confesé la verdad

-y que hice yo?

-al principio de asustaste, pensé que me dejarías… pero después de un tiempo, me pediste que te transformara

-y no tuve padres o algo?... o sea familia?

-no, tu familia había muerto hace tiempo y no tenias a nadie… por eso en parte me pediste que te transformara…- así siguió contándome algunas cosas que por mas que esforzara no me podía acordar, me conto mas cosas de nosotros, no se pero una parte de mi no estaba tan segura de sus palabras, pero no tenia razón para mentirme, además podía ver en su mirada que de verdad me quería, pero yo al verlo no sentía nada, por que?.

-que es ese olor?- olfatee y sentí un dulce aroma, llene mis pulmones y corrí hacia donde provenía ese delicioso aroma… no muy lejos de mi estaba un hombre no muy viejo, llene mis pulmones de nuevo con ese exquisito aroma

-solo sigue tus instintos- me susurro Demetri- déjate llevar

-bien- hice lo que me pidió por un momento me sentí libre al correr… me acerque sigilosamente al hombre que estaba sentado en una piedra… Salí de mi escondite, y camine lentamente hacia el, el ardor de mi garganta se hacia mas fuerte con forme me acercaba a esa persona.

-quien eres tu?- pregunto, no respondí, solo oia el sonido de su corazón que estaba muy agitado lo cual lo hacia muy tentador, no lo resistí y me lance hacia el, lo derribe, el pobre trato de empujarme pero al parecer mi fuerza era superior a la suya por que no me movió ningún centímetro, fije mi vista hacia su cuello a un punto donde sentía su pulso y ahí clave mis dientes, su sangre se empezó a derramar de su cuello, en cuanto entro a mi boca probo ese delicioso néctar no dude en terminar con toda la que tenia en su cuerpo, en cuanto lo deje seco lo deje caer al suelo, el ardor de mi garganta había disminuido pero aun así molestaba

-lo hiciste muy bien- me dijo Demetri

-siento que hayas visto eso

-no te preocupes, fue interesante verte cazar- asentí- aun te duele la garganta?

-un poco

-quieres mas?

-si, en donde?- fije mi vista hacia todas partes

-no están muy lejos

-son muchos?- pregunte esperanzada

-creo que si, hay bastantes para los dos- asentí- vamos te reto a quien llegue primero

No lo pensé ni dos veces cuando me eche a correr, y el estaba en lo cierto había como 5 hombres y 4 mujeres, en la orilla del bosque al parecer su auto se había descompuesto, sentí pena por ellos pero el ardor no disminuía, lo malo que estaban en el momento y lugar equivocado, entre Demetri y yo terminamos con todos, fue delicioso… pero al terminar una parte de mi sentía que esto no era lo correcto…. _Existen otras formas… no quiero ser un monstruo… _en mi cabeza se oyó una voz, que no sabia de quien era

-estas bien?- pregunto Demetri

-si, solo que estoy satisfecha- sonreí

-te entiendo… no creo que tengas que salir en poco tiempo, además tenemos quien nos lleve la comida- rio también

-creo que es hora de regresar- le dije- tengo muchas cosas que preguntar

-claro- se acerco a mi- solo déjame intentar algo- se fue acercando mas a mi… puso sus manos en mi cintura y fue acercando su rostro hacia el mío, de pronto sentí sus labios sobre los míos, yo respondí el beso… _mientras corría pensaba… que solo quiero intentar algo…_ otra vez la misma voz se oia en mi mente, así que rompí el beso- lo siento no debí…

-no te preocupes- le tome de la mano- vamos

Corrimos por un momento, antes de llegar al castillo Demetri me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me abrazo… no sabia si responder el abrazo o no, es que en el fondo no me sentía a gusto con su cercanía.

-SUELTALA!!!- grito una voz, yo voltee, del bosque salió otro joven… de cabello color cobrizo y ojos dorados- Bella!- dijo cuando estaba a pocos metros de mi

-quien eres tu?- pregunte

-Bella… soy yo Edward

-Edward? Lo siento pero no te conozco

-deja de jugar, soy yo no me recuerdas?- pregunto con el semblante triste, sentí como algo en dolía al verlo de esa forma

-perdón pero jamás te había visto

Pv. Edward

Bella no seria capaz de olvidarme, había sido capaz de soportar el momento en que ella salió con ese idiota de la mano, también el verla cazar personas como si no le importara, si, por que desde hace tiempo vengo esperando el día en el despertara para llevarla a casa, pero jamás pensé que le habían borrado la memoria eso no podía ser.

-no me digas eso- me iba acercar… cuando Demetri me empujo y se puso delante de ella

-ya oíste que no te conoce- dijo Demetri aun delante de Bella- AHORA LARGATE!!

-no me iré, si no es con ella- y me fui sobre Demetri

-NO!- se oyó el grito de Bella, su grito hizo que me distrajera y Demetri tomo ventaja de ello y se tumbo encima de mi, pero no duro mucho por que al poco tiempo, yo estaba sobre el a punto de clavarle los dientes en su cuello… cuando algo o mejor decir alguien me arrojo hacia el otro lado- DEJALO!!

-Bella…

-ya me oíste… no se quien eres tu!!- me grito

-en serio no me recuerdas

-que no oíste? No… por favor vete y déjanos en paz- tomo a Demetri en sus brazos- estas bien?

-si, gracias cariño- que? Cariño? Esto no podría estar pasando

- vete por favor- me dijo ella- lo siento si no te recuerdo, si no puedo hacerlo significa que no fuiste nadie importante para mi, si?, de lo contrario te recordaría- me quede quieto en mi lugar, que no había sido importante, para ella no lo había sido, por eso no me recordaba- adiós Edward

Vi como de iba con Demetri con el tomándola de la cintura, que fue lo que le hicieron a mi Bella?… me quede en ese lugar hasta que los perdí de vista, solo en ese momento pude moverme, esto no podía estar ocurriendo, debía de ser un sueño cosa que no podía ser por que no podía dormir, que era lo que mas necesitaba… dormir y despertar en el cuarto de Bella con ella en mis brazos como solía ser antes.

Destrozado como estaba camine de regreso hacia el aeropuerto, ya nada me retenía aquí lo único por lo que vine me había olvidado, fui directo hacia el aeropuerto, lo bueno es que pude tomar el ultimo vuelo del día… ya no me apetecía estar aquí donde los recuerdos me azotaban cada momento… no tarde en llegar a Seattle, tome mi auto y me fui a toda velocidad hacia mi casa, al pasar por las calles me detuve frente a la casa de Charlie… no se oia nada a lo mejor estaba durmiendo, entre sigilosamente al cuarto de Bella… su aroma seguía ahí tan dulce como siempre, me acosté en su cama y abrace su almohada, en esa posición cerré los ojos e imagine que esa almohada era ella, su calor, riendo conmigo, besándonos…no se cuanto tiempo estuve en mi propio mundo, pero me saco de mi sueño la pequeña mano de Alice

-vámonos Edward, Charlie no tardara en despertar

-déjame

-Edward no seas necio… vámonos o te llevo cargando

-no me importa…

-no me provoques- dijo molesta

-no me importa…

-bien…- sentí como me levantaba, y me llevaba a mi coche… y de una forma no tan linda me aventó a la parte de atrás, ella se subió en asiento del copiloto y nos fuimos de de ahí, yo no me movía solamente veía el movimiento de los arboles y nada mas- ya llegamos- me volvió a decir Alice, no me moví- esto se va a volver algo cotidiano? No te pienso cargar a todas partes

-ya te lo dije… no-me-im-por-ta

-deja de portarte como un bebe…- me regaño- ahora sal

-no

-Bien- se metió a la casa- Emmett!! Necesito tu ayuda!!, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando ambos salieron de la casa- ahí lo tienes… ahora sácalo de ahí

-será un placer hermana- dijo muy contento mi hermano, solo que el no fue tan amable me tomo de la pierna y no se de que forma me habrá movido que lo único que se que termine como costal sobre su hombro (N/A: imagínense como la habrá agarrado), y así me metió a la casa

-Edward!- me dijo mi madre- pero Emmett, por que lo traes así?

-no quería salir del coche

-pero por que?

-Carlisle se esta portando como un niño

-Edward? En donde esta Bella?- me pregunto mi padre

Pv. Bella

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había despertado en esta nueva vida, y no había die en el que no pensara en Edward, desde el ultimo momento que lo vi, no me había dejado de sentir triste al recordar su cara de… tristeza era lo mas cercano a lo que había visto, su mirada que me había dado antes de despedirme de el, por que no dejaba de ver su mirada?, por que?.

Después de haberlo despedido regresamos al castillo, Aro y los demás me respondieron todas mis preguntas, me dijeron sobre el secreto acerca de nosotros, el no rebelarlo sino las consecuencias seria la muerte, además me hablaron acerca del extraño don que poseía no entendí mucho solo algo acerca de un escudo que bloquea lo poderes mentales o algo así de lo cual yo no entendía nada por otra parte también me dijeron que no estaba obligada a quedarme con ellos que era libre de irme, pero irme para que?, no sabia ni quien era yo, además a donde iría?, que otro remedio que quedarme con ellos, y tenia a Demetri, no podía dejarlo.

-Bella estas bien?- me pregunto Demetri, entrando a mi habitación

-si por que?

-te noto muy pensativa- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón a mi lado

-como crees- reí- solo que en este tiempo aun no me acoplo- y era verdad cazaba por necesidad, pero beber sangre humana no me era agradable, en el fondo me sentía muy mal…

-no te preocupes es cosa de tiempo…- decía mientras se acercaba a mi, tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me beso… yo le respondí a pesar de que no sentía nada, aun no entendía cual era la razón, de pronto empezó a profundizar mas el beso, de forma casi salvaje, me fue recostando en el sillón hasta quedar encima de mi, estaba pasando mis limites… aun no me sentía tan segura de querer estar con el de esa manera- Bella te deseo- susurro- mientras seguía besándome

-Demetri espera- le dije, cuando sentí como me acariciaba mis piernas, y sentí un bulto encima de mi vientre, esto se me estaba yendo de las manos- Demetri, por favor

-Bella- susurro, mientras me besaba el cuello- vamos

-aun no, por favor- decía entre jadeos, por dios este hombre no me estaba escuchando. El no me estaba escuchando, así que tuve que empujarlo, con un poco de fuerza según me habían dicho aun yo tenía más fuerza que el.- basta!

-Bella que pasa? Que no me quieres? –dijo

-si, pero aun no me siento lista para esto

-porque?

-no se, pero aun no estoy lista, entiéndeme

-esta bien seré paciente- dijo con la cabeza caída- que tal si vamos de caza, se nota que no te haz alimentado- me toco las marcas oscuras bajo mis ojos

-si la verdad que tengo mucha sed, pero por que no esperamos a Heidi?

-oh vamos… será mas divertido

-ok, vamos- dije resignada

Salimos juntos del castillo, buscamos por mucho tiempo… por el bosque encontramos una familia que estaba acampando, lastima que hoy no era su día, nos acercamos lentamente para que no nos escucharan, pero creo que falle por que voltearon hacia donde estábamos, y en ese momento nos arrojamos sobre los adultos, y de nuevo deje que la bestia me dominara, bebí rápidamente su sangre, en eso otro aroma todavía mas dulce e intenso se apodero de mis sentidos, cuando de una tienda salió un niño.

-mami? Papi?- pregunto asustado, su aroma era irresistible, y no lo dude de nuevo y me arroje sobre ese pobre pequeño, fue hasta entonces que me di cuenta del lo que me había convertido, un monstruo

-oh no!- susurre- que he hecho?- caí de rodillas a lado del cuerpo del niño

-Bella, te paso algo? estas bien?

- no, no estoy bien!

-que te paso?- me pregunto preocupado

- no viste lo que hice?- pregunte molesta el negó- mate a un niño… ME OISTE A UN NIÑO!!!- grite

-no veo el problema?

-que?- no podía creer que el me dijera eso

-son humanos Bella, con un solo propósito, ser nuestra comida, no importa si son adultos o niños

-como me puedes decir eso? El no sabia nada y yo lo mate… soy un monstruo- dije aun de rodillas- no puede ser

-Bella… cálmate, no es para tanto

-como que no es para tanto? Ash! No me entiendes!- Salí corriendo de ahí, quería estar sola, y pensar y Demetri no me ayudaba, corrí por unos kilómetros, en cuanto sentí que Demetri no me seguía, me detuve y me subí hasta la punta de un árbol y me quede recostada en una rama.

-soy un monstruo- me dije, hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta de en lo correcto que estaba, pero que haría si me abstenía de beber sangre, moriría… _nos llamamos a nosotros mismos vegetarianos… bebemos sangre de animales…_ otra vez esa hermosa voz en mi cabeza, por que no lo había pensado? La sangre de animales, no había culpa, no dañaría a nadie, hasta podría convencer a Demetri de que siguiera el mismo ejemplo, aunque en el fondo sentía que no me haría caso, y para retomar mi teoría sentí el aroma de unos ciervos debajo de mi, aspire el aroma, no era tan bueno pero no estaba de mas probar, así que tome vuelo y me lance sobre el mas grande que había, el trato de correr pero yo rápidamente lo derribe y mordí su cuello, no era tan buena… pero al menos saciaba la sed.

Con un mejor animo regrese al castillo, como aun estaba molesta con Demetri por su falta de consideración, me fui por otro lado, camine por unos momentos hasta que llegue a lo que yo suponía era la recepción, ahí estaba Gianna sentada.

-hola Gianna

-Bella, que tal?

-nada, solo un poco deprimida

-y eso?- pregunto confusa, aun no sabia si confiar en ella, aunque si me traicionaba… su final no seria placentero, y ella lo sabia

-es que lo que pasa, es que hoy… hoy mate a un niño- dije horrorisada de mi misma

-que?

-eso mate a un niño, perdí el control y cuando me di cuenta ya lo había matado, soy un monstruo

-ay Bella!- fue a mi lado- se que debió ser duro

-por un momento me sentí mal de mi misma… pero cuando me aleje del lugar, encontré una manera de alimentarme sin lastimar a nadie

-en serio? Y como?

-la sangre de animal- dije simplemente

-se puede hacer eso?

-si, animal o no sigue siendo sangre

-y ya se lo dijiste a Demetri?

-siento que el no seguirá mi ejemplo, por eso es mejor no decirle

-pero se supone que es tu pareja? No deberías contarle tus problemas y todo?

-te puedo ser sincera?- asintió- pero por favor júrame que no se lo vas a decir a Demetri ni a nadie- volvió asentir- es que en el fondo, no me siento atraída por el, no se, cuando me besa no siento nada, no se

- o sea quieres decirme que no lo amas?- negué- entonces por que estas con el?

- a donde mas iría? No tengo recuerdos de nada, de familia, amigos, estoy hueca, que haría yo sola?

-ay lo siento- puso su mano sobre la mía- debe ser horrible sentirse así

-oye, tu te has enamorado?- pregunte, ella dudo- sabes que se siente?

-ah… no, nunca me eh enamorado- sentí algo de duda en su respuesta

-ok, bueno es hora que me vaya, Demetri se ha de estar preguntando por mi

-Bella- me detuvo su voz- te doy un consejo?-asentí-, si no quieres estar con Demetri es mejor que lo dejes

- lo pensare- dije antes de regresar a mi habitación, iba caminando viendo los alrededores del castillo… eran ciertas las palabras de Gianna, nada me retenía aquí pero tenia miedo de estar sola a enfrentarme a todo lo nuevo, pero no estaba de mas pensarlo

-Bella- me dijo Demetri en cuanto entre al cuarto- donde estabas?

-me sorprende que no lo sepas, don Rastreador- dije riendo

-que graciosa

-estuve paseando por ahí…

-todavía te sientes mal por lo que sucedió esta tarde?

-lo estoy todavía, pero…- cerré la boca no quería decirle lo que había descubierto

-pero…

-nada, nada olvídalo

-te veías alterada, siento si no fui muy comprensible contigo

-no te preocupes- sonreí- era lógico ya que no había matado a ningún niño

-te acostumbraras, lo harás- me dijo como si estuviéramos hablando de un perro

-aja

-bueno Aro quiere hablar contigo, te estaba esperando para decirte- asentí y ambos salimos hacia el despacho de Aro

-que crees que quiera?

-no, no se, espera y sabrás- llegamos a su despacho y en efecto ahí estaba Aro esperándonos

-hola mi dulce Bella, como has estado?

-hola, pues bien apenas me estoy acoplando a esta nueva vida

-que bueno, me he dado cuenta por los pensamientos de Demetri, que has matado a un niño- tenia que recordarme otra vez mi atrocidad- o me equivoco

-si señor

-y que te alteraste mucho, saliste huyendo?

-también

-lo que no se, es porque?

-por que?

-si por que te alteraste?

-no se señor, la verdad es que no había matado a un niño y me sentí muy mal

-vaya… espero que eso no se vuelva a repetir- dijo Aro- me refiero a salir corriendo como una cobarde, debes tener claro que los humanos solo nos sirven de alimento, no hay que tener pena por ellos, oíste?

-si señor- dije bajando la cabeza

-ahora a lo que te llame, te eh mandado llamar para informarte que a partir de hoy recibirás entrenamiento, oíste

-que clase de entrenamiento?- pregunte confundida

-de defensa y ataque, siendo una de nosotros debes de entrenarte para que en un futuro seas apta para ir a misiones, entendiste?

-claro

-bien ahora Demetri te llevara a la sala de entrenamiento, donde Félix y Alec te esperan, así que ve

-con permiso- salí junto a Demetri, hacia el lugar que me habían mandado, entramos y ahí estaban Félix y Alec esperándonos

-al fin llegan- dijo Alec

-pensábamos que no iba a venir

Por lo que sentí, estuvimos todo el día entrenando… me mostraron todos los movimientos de evasión y ataque, me mostraron muchos trucos, los cuales aprendí rápidamente, no eran muy difíciles además parecía que Félix y Alec disfrutaban el golpearme, debes en cuando Demetri se metía para ayudarme pero yo negaba si quería defenderme por mi cuenta tenia que soportar cada uno de sus ataques.

Al final termine exhausta literalmente, había tenido un día muy largo pero al menos ya podía derribar a Félix por mi cuenta, eso ya era algo. Regrese a mi habitación después de que Demetri fuera por un asunto, iba caminado cuando tuve algunos _flashback, _ un hombre y una mujer…

_La mujer era muy pálida y de ojos azules… mi mente decía que era mi madre… Renee_

_El segundo era un hombre de pelo y ojos cafés… Charlie… Renee y Charlie… mis padres_

Me quede sorprendida, empezaba a recordar a mi familia, estaba contenta de empezar a tener recuerdos, pero por otro lado mi mente empezó a imaginarse unos hermosos ojos dorados y luego nada.

_Desde ese momento me decidí que iba recordar todo… en especial esos ojos dorados_

* * *

**Ok chicas es todo por hoy…**

**Que bueno que Bella empezó a recordar, pero no del todo… espero que esta pequeña sorpresa el de dejar a Bella toda amnésica (o sea mi nueva palabra que viene del latín "amnesia" que significa, chica que no recuerda nada xD) le haya dado emoción, además de que hice que matara a una criatura inocente (soy una persona terrible!!), se preguntaran o eso creo, por que demonios hablo con Gianna? (así se llama? por que estoy en entre Gianna o Guianna, le agradecería que me pusieran como se llama, para no equivocarme, por fis) A caso son amigas? WTF con ella?, solo les diré que ella tendrá una participación muy importante en esta historia, solo esperen.**

**Solo les tengo una mala noticia… como dicen en las comedias **_**ultimas semanas, **_**no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos… pero no se preocupen van a tener mas de mi… por que hay una nueva historia que se esta cocinando, que en su momento espero que la lean, pero para eso todavía falta un poquito.**

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot, que apenas escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale Rathbone**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola de nuevo!! Gracias a todas por sus reviews**

**Solo le quiero decir que esto que van a leer ahorita, paso en el transcurso desde que Edward se fue hasta su regreso o sea unos 4 días, para que no se me pierdan.**

**ULTIMAS SEMANAS!!!!**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Jasper

Después de que Alice me había gritado decidí salir de la casa, no estaba con muchas ganas de escucharla a ella y sus reclamos, desde mi punto de vista estaba siendo muy infantil, yo la amo demasiado pero a veces se pasaba, la pobre Diane no tenia toda la culpa, es mas, parecía agradable pero Alice se empeñaba a molestarla y echarle indirectas.

Por eso para ahorrarme todo, me fui al bosque, corrí rápido para estar en un lugar tranquilo, ya cuando estuve lejos, me subí a un árbol hasta la punta y ahí me quede recostado un buen rato, mirando el cielo, en eso oí unos sollozos, baje la mirada y parece que no se va a morir tan pronto… ahí estaba Diane, sentía toda su tristeza y eso no me gustaba era muy… fuerte… melancólica… no se, así que mejor baje…

-hola

-Jasper, me asustaste- dijo algo apenada

-Wow, te asuste? Que vampiro tan poco perspectivo- ella solo sonrió un poco, aun sentía su tristeza- que pasa?

-nada

-oh vamos! A mi no me engañas- suspire- que te hizo Alice esta vez?

-nada, creo

-creo?- levante una ceja

-es que no la vi cuando salí, pero ya se lo que habrá dicho, cuando me vio

-que?

- de seguro se puso feliz… eso es lo que espera que me vaya (N/A: y no solo ella verdad?)

-no le hagas caso- dije

-tiene razón… no se que hago aquí si Edward no me quiere- dijo bajando al mirada

-sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros

-pero Alice…

-yo me encargo de ella, sabes que a nosotros no nos importa tener un miembro mas en la familia- sonreí- es mas no me importaría tener otra hermana

-no se Jasper, no puedo seguir aquí viendo a Alice sin que me mate con la mirada y a Edward sin sentirme destrozada por dentro

-sabes que el no es el único… te apuesto que encontraras a alguien que sea digno para ti, todos lo tenemos… como dicen: "siempre hay un roto para un descocido"… o algo así

-si así es- volvió a sonreír

-vez?... te vez mejor cuando sonríes

-gracias Jasper…

-pero por que?

-por ser tan amable conmigo, en serio- pero de nuevo bajo la mirada- solo que también me siento mal por lo de Bella, por lo que se, los esos Vulturis son despreciables

-lo son… hace poco casi pierdo a Alice, y a Edward y Bella, por ellos

-como?- de manera muy resumida le conté los detalles que pasaron la primera pasada, omitiendo el detalle de mi estupidez- no lo puedo creer!

-pues creerlo

-dios que hice?!

-tu… me acerque a ella y la tome de los hombros- tu no hiciste nada… oíste!- ella asintió

-ejem ejem- se oyó la voz que ahora no quería oír- perdón si interrumpo

-Alice- me separe de Diane- que haces aquí?

-nada… solo paseando… A QUE CREES QUE VENGO!!!- grito

-Alice…- empecé

-no pensé que estuvieras haciendo nuevas amistades?- dijo furiosa- perdón que los interrumpa… yo me retiro- se dio la vuelta

-ay dios!- susurre, voltee a ver a Diane que tenia la cara preocupada- ve a la casa

-pero Jasper

-yo me encargo- sin decirle mas se fue- Alice, espera

- que quieres Jasper?

-por que estas enojada?

-no estoy enojada…- dijo de forma simple

-no me engañes, puedo sentirte- la interrumpí

-espera… dije que no estoy enojada… ESTOY FURIOSA!! COMO QUE LE ANDES PIDIENDO A ESA QUE SE QUEDE!! TAMBIEN TU TE HAS UNIDO AL LADO OSCURO O QUE!!!- me grito

-Alice por que demonios gritas!

-GRITO.. POR QUE NO PUEDO CREER QUE TU LE ANDES OFRECIENDO QUE SE QUEDE A VIVIR CON NOSOTROS!!

-Alice si no te calmas, no voy a hablar contigo

-PERO COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO TU…- le tape la boca no era necesario que gritara

-Alice cálmate- dije, pero hizo algo que no me esperaba… me mordió la mano…- auch!! Por dios Alice que te pasa?- sentía la ponzoña, si no fuera por que ya estaba acostumbrado a ellas ahora me dolería hasta…

-no… me vuelvas a tratar de callar o de controlar mis emociones, oíste?

-Alice… auch!... cual es el problema?

-ninguno, por ahora estoy muy enojada y no se por que me siento traicionada- dijo cerrando los puños

-Alice yo no veo el por que? Ella esta sola, no tiene a nadie y yo solo le estoy ofreciendo un lugar donde vivir…

-ok, entonces me voy yo…

-Alice no seas dramática

-QUE NO SOY DRAMATICA!- grito

-vez?- le señale- y yo no debería estar molesto?- le señale mi mano- me mordiste… y no sabes como duele… pero sabes por que lo soporto o por que soporto todos tus arranques?

-no- dijo con indiferencia

-por que te amo

-aja, me amas y me traicionas, muy bonito

-mi vida… como te hago entender? No te estoy traicionando… solo hago lo que creo que es correcto- vi como fruncía el seño y hacia un puchero- ven aquí- le extendí los brazos, ella dudo un poco- vamos Alice, no muerdo

-no, estoy muy enojada contigo y quiero estarlo un poco mas- no dijo mas y se fue, quien sabe a donde, volví a suspirar esto no seria fácil, a veces Alice podría ser un poquito terca.

Me quede otro rato en aquel lugar, relajándome un poco, no quería regresar para que Alice me gritara o peor me ignorara, mejor le daba su tiempo y espacio, pero no temía por mi si no por Diane, apostaría que ahora las cosas se iba a volver peor, pero yo quería hacer lo correcto, mantendría a Alice a raya por el bien de todos y el de Diane, aunque ella no me hablara ahorita.

Después de lo que fue una hora o dos regrese a la casa, podía sentir el ambiente un poco pesado, y eso no me gustaba, entre y ahí estaba Esme sentada en uno de los sillones junto a Carlisle.

-hola hijo

-hola Carlisle, Esme

-que pasa, te veo mal?

-si es Alice… discutí con ella- empecé a poner atención y ni podía sentirla ni olerla- por cierto en donde esta?

-no ha llegado, de hecho pensamos que vendrías con ella

-no creo que va estar enojada conmigo por un laaaargo tiempo- me deje caer en el otro sillón

- y ahora por que fue la discusión?- pregunto Carlisle

-por una tontería…

-aja- me alentaron

-solo creí que lo correcto seria invitar a Diane a quedarse con nosotros…

-también le dijimos lo mismo

-si, pero ella al parecer no le agrada la idea, solo le dije que para mi era lo correcto decirle, por que ella ha estado sola… luego me empezó a gritar, bla bla

-y que mas…

-me mordió- dije

-que? Como que te mordió?!- grito Carlisle

-es que me estaba gritando, y yo trate de callarle y que me dejase hablar, así que le tape la boca con mi mano, creo que eso fue lo que le enfureció más por que me mordió

-ay hijo!- me dijo Esme- debes hablar con ella, no puedes dejar las cosas así

-por ahora dejare que se le pase el coraje, ya después hablare bien con ella…o sea cuanto tiempo puede estar enojada?

Yo y mi gran boca ya habían pasado 4 días y Alice seguía sin dirigirme la palabra lo peor de todo es que me ignoraba, la quería saludar pero ella se pasaba de largo sin tan siquiera verme, total, Diane vivía con nosotros, por las pocas veces que pude platicar con ella me había dado cuenta que era una muchacha muy agradable, no entendía el enfado de mi esposa, pero me dolía que Alice ni siquiera me miraba.

Habíamos tenido pocas noticias de Edward, solo nos decía que aun no despertaba, que podía ver en la mente de algunos, que ella seguía inconsciente, de verdad admiraba a Edward había logrado escabullirse por afuera del castillo sin que lo descubrieran, y solo quedaba esperar a que el regresara con Bella, pero ahora tenia que lograr que Alice me hablara de nuevo.

-hola- salude a mi familia en cuanto baje de las escaleras

-buen día hijo- saludo Esme

-hijo- dijo Carlisle

-que hay?- saludaron Rose y Emmett al mismo tiempo

-hola Jasper- me saludo Diane ganándose un gruñido por parte de Alice

-Alice?- ella me siguió ignorando, solo suspire- ok

Así pasaron las horas y no teníamos nada que hacer, las clases habían acabado, no es que me gustara aun estar en presencia de los humanos, pero era mejor que estar aquí encerrados y mas yo con las constantes miradas asesinas de Alice, por eso mejor me salí al bosque a dar un paseo

-Jasper- me detuvo la voz de Diane- lo siento

-por que te disculpas? No me has hecho nada

-claro que si, por mi culpa Alice no te habla y… y te dije que era mejor que yo me fuera

-no digas mas…- la calle- mira te diré algo Alice solo se comporta así por que extraña a Bella, en los últimos meses ellas se habían llevado muy bien, a casi verse como hermanas, y es eso lo que tiene a Alice así, esta triste por haber perdido a una hermana, pero cuando Edward regrese con ella, ya veras que todo será lo mismo

-no será lo mismo mientras yo este aquí…

-claro que no… -vi como su rostro caía- por que tendremos una hermana mas- volvió a sonreír- vez así mejor sonriendo… sabes que los cambios de humor son mi pesadilla continua, y no puedo soportar los de Alice, así que si me ayudaras… te de verdad te lo agradecería

-lo intentare- sonrió- crees que sea mejor que hable con Edward cuando regrese, quisiera aclarar las cosas con el

-si, será una excelente idea

-bien, espero que arregles las cosas con Alice

-tratare, si tengo que hacerlo a la fuerza lo hare- reímos los dos

-gracias Jasper

-por que?

-por ser tan bueno conmigo- dijo un poco tímida- no todos son tan buenos, o lo mejor si, pero nadie me ha apoyado tanto como tu y Rose, de verdad se los agradezco

-sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no lo dudes- asintió y se fue para la casa

-_puedes contar conmigo, no lo dudes-_ oí la voz burlona de Alice- creo que no pudiste traerme a la fuerza te ahorre el trabajo

-me sorprende como no pude escucharte- me sorprendí de mi mismo

-tal vez por que estabas muy ocupado aumentándole la autoestima a esa…

-ALICE BASTA!! - grite cansado de esta situación, creo que hasta ella misma se sorprendió ya que nunca le había gritado – esto tiene que acabar

-no va acabar hasta que ella se vaya- dijo molesta- y no puedo creer que tu sigas convenciéndola de que se tiene que quedar

-a caso no te sientes mal por lo que ella ha pasado, ha estado sola mucho tiempo, sin familia ni amigos, que a caso no lo puedes entender?- vi que cerraba los puños, como reteniendo algo, podía sentir todo su coraje

-COMO DEMONIOS ME DICES QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!!- grito furiosa- QUE CREES QUE SENTI CUANDO ME ENTERE QUE MI FAMILIA ME HABIA ABANDONADO EN ESA MALDITA CLINICA PSIQUIATRICA EH? Y QUE DESPUES DE ESO ME HABIAN DADO POR MUERTA? O CUANDO DESPERTE SOLA SIN QUE NADIE ME DIJERA QUE ERA O EN LO QUE ME HABIA CONVERTIDO? CRRES QUE ME DIVERTI CUANDO NO HABIA NADIE CONMIGO, TAN CONFUNDIDA- en ese momento me arrepentí de mis palabras- ASI QUE NO ME VENGAS A DECIR QUE NO LO ENTIENDO!

-perdóname Alice- dije apenado, sabia muy bien todo lo que había por todo lo que había pasado, sabia que había estado sola antes de conocerme, y sobre todo cuando nos enteramos de que su familia la había abandonado- de verdad perdóname- ella siguió callada aun con los puños cerrados, reprimiendo los sollozos, no pude resistir mas verla de esa forma, sabia que había sido muy duros esos momentos aunque ella aparentaba fortaleza sabia que en el fondo era muy frágil, asique fui hacia ella y la abrace al principio se resistió pero después ella también me estaba abrazando, sentía como sollozaba en mi pecho- tranquila cariño

-la extraño- sabia que se refería a Bella- no sabes como me sentí cuando la dejamos en Volterra- solo le acariciaba la espalda en señal de apoyo- siento que Edward no va a regresar con ella

-has visto algo?- negó

-solo se que eso va a pasar

-se que estas triste y la extrañas. Pero ese no es motivo para que trates tan mal a Diane, como tu misma lo dijiste, puedes entender lo que ella siente, sabes que no es tan mala persona, por que te niegas a verlo?- no me dijo nada- Alice?

-lo siento- se limito a decir solo eso- por ser tan infantil

-no respondiste mi pregunta

-por que no tiene respuesta- la mire confuso- no se que decirte

-tal vez si intentaras hablar con ella te daría cuenta que lo que digo es cierto

-no se Jasper

-o bien no te pido que seas su amiga, solo trátala de una manera mas amable, si? Te lo pido por mi salud emocional

-muy bien lo intentare- dijo poco convencida

-esa es mi Alice- me acerque para besarla- ya te dije que te amo?

-no, en estos últimos 4 días- dijo con la ceja levantada, solo por un instante su semblante cambio, conocía el significado de esa mirada

-Alice que viste?

-Edward- eso no me decía nada- tengo que ir por el

-donde esta?- pregunte preocupado, no quería que fuera otra vez a Volterra, pero si iba no iría sola de nuevo

-no te preocupes- me dijo al adivinar lo que pensaba- esta en casa de Charlie, no te preocupes- me toco mi cara con mano

-perdóname, por un momento pensé que irías a Italia de nuevo, es que no puedo soportar la idea de perderte

-sabes perfectamente que no volvería a ir sin, recuerdas que te lo prometí- asentí, después de aquellas vez cuando volvieron los tres de Volterra le hice prometer que no volvería a ponerse en peligro y que siempre iría con ella

-lo se- me dio un corto beso

-iré por el, avisa a todos que ya llego- dijo

-y como te iras? Por que no vas en el coche?

-iré corriendo y de regreso el lleva su auto así que no hay problema- asentí, se soltó de mi abrazo y desapareció para ir por mi hermano, yo igual hice lo mismo, pero hacia la casa, cuando entre ahí estaban todos

-que pasa Jasper?- pregunto Carlisle preocupado

-Edward volvió

Pv. Alice

Ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Jasper me había hecho sentir mejor, a pesar de que no encontraba nada agradable tener que portarme mejor con Diane pero se lo había dicho a Jasper y lo iba a cumplir.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a la casa de Charlie, y en efecto ahí estaba el coche de mi hermano, no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar en que habitación estaba, subí por las escaleras y lo que vi a través de la ventana me rompió mi corazón, ahí estaba mi hermano acostado en la cama que alguna vez fue de Bella- eso significaba que mi mal presentimiento era cierto no la había podido traer con el, me preguntaba las razones- abrazando su almohada, debía de estar muy deprimido ya que no me había sentido llegar, por una vez lo deje que estuviera ahí un buen rato.

Pero vaya que si lo deje un buen rato, pasaron ya 7 horas, según sabia Charlie trabajaba hoy, y no creo que tome muy bien el hecho de que el auto de hermano este fuera de su casa y peor si desidia entrar al cuarto de Bella y verlo ahí acostado, entre despacio, y toque el hombro de Edward para que reaccionara.

-vámonos Edward, Charlie no tardara en despertar- le dije

-Déjame- rayos! En muy mal momento se le ocurrió ponerse de terco

-Edward no seas necio… vámonos o te llevo cargando- amenace con la esperanza de que eso le hiciera levantarse, pero creo que también fue inútil

-no me importa…

-no me provoques- dije molesta

-no me importa…-dijo de nuevo sin prestarme atención

-bien…- no podía creer de que me hubiese obligado a cargarlo, les juro que fue muy vergonzoso llevarme a Edward cargando al estilo de novia, que de otra forma me era imposible, en venganza abrí la puerta del asiento de atrás y lo avente sin importarme el daño de el o del coche, me subí frente al volante y arranque en dirección para la casa, por el retrovisor veía su rostro viendo hacia la nada, eso me hizo sentir mal- ya llegamos- le dije en cuanto estuvimos frente a la casa, pero al parecer eso no le importo por que ni se movió- esto se va a volver algo cotidiano? No te pienso cargar a todas partes- o sea que se creía que era? Su mula de carga?

-ya te lo dije… no-me-im-por-ta

-deja de portarte como un bebe…- lo regañe- ahora sal

-no- me dijo de manera cortante

-Bien- me metí a la casa a buscar a mi hermano

- Emmett!! Necesito tu ayuda!!

-que pasa?- pregunto cuando me lo encontré

-necesito que me ayudes a sacar a Edward del coche, el muy necio no quiere salir y no pienso volver a cargarlo

-lo cargaste?- pregunto mientas salíamos

-si, no quería moverse y Charlie estaba a punto de despertar, como no se movía lo tuve que cargar-salimos y Edward aun seguía en la misma posición en que lo deje- ahí lo tienes… ahora sácalo de ahí

-será un placer hermana- dijo muy contento mi hermano, y de manera muy brusca tomo su pierna y lo jalo de tal manera que termino atravesado en su hombro, y se dirigió hacia adentro yo detrás de el

-Edward!-dijo mi Esme sorprendida- pero Emmett, por que lo traes así?

-no quería salir del coche- conteste molesta

-pero por que?

-Carlisle, se estaba portando como un niño- volví contestar

-Edward? En donde esta Bella?- me pregunto mi padre, pero yo sabia la respuesta no había logrado separarla de los Vulturis.

* * *

**Bueno chicas eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, ya que muchas me estuvieron preguntando que era lo que Alice le iba hacer a Jasper? O por que lo quería matar? **

**Era muy sencillo, mi Jasper tan lindo que es tenia que ser el bueno ya que Alice nada de nada, pero bueno ya arreglaron las cosas.**

**Bueno como decía la vez pasada "**_**ULTIMAS SEMANAS"**_

**Y eso que lo mejor esta por venir en el capitulo que sigue así que no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo que habrá otra sorpresa!**

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro nuevo capitulo…**

**ULTIMAS SEMANAS!!!**

**Ayuda!! Lean mi notita al final por fa!!**

* * *

*****REMEMBE ME*****

Pv. Bella

Hace tres meses desde que soy vampiro, y seguía con pocos recuerdos en mi mente, lo único que había podido conseguir era recordar a mis padres y eso ya era algo, no?, pero faltaba alguien importante… el dueño de esos ojos, seguía sin recordar y eso me sacaba de quicio… pero bueno que le voy hacer no puedo forzar nada ahora.

Pues aquí todo seguía igual, los entrenamientos iban en aumento, cada vez me enseñaban trucos mas mortales, que la verdad no me gustaban eran muy crueles, pero sabia cual seria mi castigo sin no obedecía a lo que me mandaban, por que al parecer tenia un don muy extraño pero Aro lo encontraba fascinante… tenia un escudo por así decirlo, ningún don mental podía contra mi y según el tenia la capacidad de esparcirlo y así proteger a otros a parte de mi era por eso que me presionaban mas de la cuenta, pero no todo era malo en mi poco tiempo aquí había hecho una buena amistad con Gianna, con ella si podía contar, al contrario de Heidi o Jane, que esta ultima parecía odiarme, por que me molestaba en todo momento y se burlaba de mi y yo ni siquiera sabia por que tanto odio si yo no le había hecho nada, como decía Gianna era mi única amiga yo le comentaba algunos problemas que tenia y me escuchaba atentamente, aunque hace tiempo la había visto un poco enferma le pregunte que pasaba y me dijo que se había enfermado por algo que comió pero que estaba bien, yo aunque tenia mis dudas le creí.

Por otro lado estaba Demetri, cada vez quería llegar mas lejos conmigo, y yo lo detenía, no sabia la razón del porque no quería estar con, se suponía que era mi pareja, tenia que… bueno estar con el, pero en cuanto empezaba a subir el calor entre nosotros, lo detenía y le decía que aun no estaba lista para eso, parecía molestarse pero al final decía que todo estaba bien, pero en su mirada decía que pensaba todo lo contrario.

Aun recuerdo cuando me mandaron a mi primera misión…

_**Flash Back**_

**Ese día habíamos ido a las montañas de Noruega, por un clan de vampiros que estaban causando muchos problemas, además de que los humanos empezaban a sospechar, así que era turno de que nosotros interviniéramos.**

**Por mi parte estaba muerta de los nervios, íbamos Jane, Alec, Felix, Demetri y yo, según Aro no necesitábamos a nadie mas, condujimos hasta el lugar lo cual llegamos en poco tiempo, durante el camino estuve mirando el paisaje, las montañas y la nieve para distraerme, por que estaba muy nerviosa, no paraba de moverme.**

**-nerviosa?- pregunto Felix**

**-solo un poco**

**-no te preocupes- se metió Demetri**

**-es que nunca antes había hecho esto- dije- que tal si hago algo mal?**

**-se que al principio te será difícil, por lo mismo de que es tu primera vez en esto, pero con el tiempo hasta lo notaras divertido- contesto Alec riendo al final**

**-divertido? Yo no creo que matar a otros sea divertido…**

**-ash!- interrumpió Jane molesta- no se para que vino si nada mas se va estar lamentando sobre esto…**

**-Jane- reprendió Demetri**

**-sabes que es verdad, nosotros solos podemos no necesitamos a esta- me señalo desde el asiento delantero junto a su gemelo quien era el que manejaba**

**-Jane sabes perfectamente que ella es mas útil de lo que tú podrás ser…- de nuevo Demetri defendiéndome**

**-yo no le veo nada de fascinante eso de cubrir su mente, prefiero algo mas de acción…**

**-tu por que eres una sádica**

**-gracias- lo dijo como si hubiera sido un alago en vez de una ofensa- sabes como alegrarme el día Dem…**

**-que no me digas Dem- dijo molesto**

**-ya Demetri déjala- dije ya no quería seguir oyendo el como Jane me odiaba**

**Una media hora después llegamos a lo que se supone que era el escondite de los vampiros, dejamos el coche escondido por los arboles, no eran necesarios, nos acercamos lentamente, hacia el lugar.**

**-estas seguro que es aquí Demetri?- pregunto Alec**

**-claro, no por algo soy el mejor rastreador- dijo con suficiencia**

**-después sigues con tu actitud egocéntrica- interrumpió Jane- tenemos trabajo que hacer**

**-lista- se volteo Demetri hacia a mi**

**-creo- conteste aun nerviosa**

**-si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarme, si?- asentí- bien… ahora chicos!**

**Entramos de una manera brusca, y los otros en cuanto nos vieron se nos tiraron encima atacándonos, pude esquivar a dos que venían por mi, pero creo que eso no basto por que por detrás llego uno que me sujeto de los brazos, me lastimo un poco, pero como me enseñaron no tenia que mostrar dolor frente al enemigo, así que con un giro logre quitármelo de encima y golpearlo en el estomago.**

**-Mark, detenla!- grito uno**

**-no puedo!- grito el tal Mark desesperado**

**-como que no puedes!**

**-mi don no funciona con ella!!- no dijo mas por que en ese momento Felix llego detrás, sujetándolo por la cabeza y arrancándosela de un tajo, sabia que eso tenia que pasar, pero no era lo mismo decirlo que verlo, por eso me quede ahí petrificada viendo como Felix lo destazaba rápidamente y quemaba sus pedazos**

**-BELLA!!- oí que me gritaban voltee, solo para que algo duro impactara en mi cara y saliera volando lejos**

**-te dije que no serviría!!- era el grito de Jane- Alec encárgate de esto de una buena vez**

**-claro- en ese momento los demás vampiros empezaron a caer, con la mirada perdida, desde el suelo veía la escena ante mi**

**-Bella estas bien?- pregunto preocupado Demetri, yo asentí**

**-si, si estoy bien**

**-me alegra…-volteo a ver a los demás- encárguense de esto, yo sacare a Bella de aquí- me levanto y me llevo hacia afuera yo aun no despegaba la mirada de los pobres vampiros**

**-cobarde- susurro Jane antes de que saliera, lo cual solo se gano un gruñido de Demetri**

**-Bella que paso?- me pregunto en cuanto salimos de ahí- por que te quedaste parada?**

**-yo…**

**-sabes que pudieron haberte matado, si Felix no te hubiera rescatado?**

**-lo si.. Siento yo…**

**-no vuelvas hacer eso!!- Me grito- nunca vuelvas a bajar la guardia otra vez, entendiste?**

**-si- dije con la voz quebrada y tal vez un poco asustada, nunca me había gritado**

**-lo siento- se acerco un poco mas calmado- sabes bien que pudo haber pasado…- volví asentir- no podía perderte, no de esa forma- me abrazo de manera protectora**

**-vaya vaya, para eso si eres buena- gruño Jane**

**-siento lo que paso hace un momento yo…**

**-ahórrate tus escusas que a mi no me sirven- me interrumpió- eso déjaselo a Aro que le dará gusto enterarse que su nueva adquisición no es mas que una inútil**

**-Jane!! No te permito que le hables así oíste!!**

**-ay cállate Demetri!!- en eso Demetri cayo con un golpe retorciéndose por el dolor que le estaba provocando Jane- ves no puedes contra mi**

**-déjalo!!- Le grite- a ver… por que no lo intentas conmigo?**

**-uh!- canto Felix- parece que tienes una rival Jane**

**-ella? – me señalo, parece que no le gusto la comparación- por favor!**

**-tienes miedo de perder?- la rete- sabes que tu don no funciona en mi**

**-no necesito mi don para vencerte, eres débil y yo no**

**-eso crees?- gruñí molesta**

**-me quieres probar?- rio**

**-basta ya!!- gruño Demetri- basta ya ustedes dos!**

**-sabes que ella siempre me molesta, y ya estoy cansada…**

**-eso no importa Bella! Esto lo arreglaremos cuando regresemos**

**-claro, después de que le diga a Aro lo débil que eres**

**-Jane no tenemos tiempo para eso… además yo que tu mantenía la boquita cerrada, si no quieres que le diga a Aro, lo que ocurrió en la misión pasada…**

**-no se de que hablas- fingió**

**-ah no? A caso ya olvidaste como te patearon el trasero aquellos vampiros de Ámsterdam, cuando querías hacerte la heroína y tratar de atraparlos tu sola, y si no fuera por Alec en este momento serias cenizas**

**-y?**

**-como que, y? nosotros no le dijimos nada a Aro, así que yo que tu cerraba mi boquita- sentencio Demetri, ella solo gruño y se alejo de nosotros dirigiéndose hacia el auto**

**-gracias- susurre en cuanto estuvimos los dos solos- no debí…**

**-no digas nada- sonrió- pero te suplico por favor que esto no se vuelva a repetir, si?- asentí**

**-lo siento- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que ambos regresáramos al coche**

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Desde ese momento me dedique a entrenar mas duro, no quería que se repitiera lo ocurrido, por eso deje de ser débil, ahora en cada misión me dedicaba a destruir a todo que se me ponía en mi paso, y gracias a mi don eso era posible.

-hola Bella- me saludo Demetri entrando a mi cuarto

-hola

-veo que estas ocupada- señalo mi libro que tenia en mis manos

-no, que pasa?

-que no puedo ver a mi pareja?- dijo en tono de broma

-ok, ven siéntate- le señale el otro lado del sofá

-gracias, veo que te has acoplado muy bien a todo esto

-si, ya no soportaba las burlas de Jane, me molestaban

-no tenias que haberle hecho caso, sabes que esta loca- asentí- además te tiene envidia

-envidia? Pero por que?

-pues por que el don que posees, es mil veces mejor que el que tiene ella… y eso es lo que a Aro le fascina

-no veo la comparación… pero no importa no le voy a dar el gusto ya no mas

-esa es mi chica!- no pude responder por que ya tenia sus labios sobre mi, aunque aun no me sentía a gusto con el, debo admitir que se había portado muy lindo conmigo y de alguna manera debía agradecerle, así que le respondí el beso… poco a poco nos fuimos recostando -el sobre mi- fue besando mi cuello, el mientras tanto se iba quitando su playera, ya cuando la tuvo fuera, metió sus manos debajo de mi blusa por toda mi cintura, en ese momento no pude evitarlo, era mas de lo que podía soportar y lo empuje- que pasa?

-yo… yo no puedo… lo siento- y salí corriendo del cuarto, camine rápidamente hasta el área que era la recepción, gracias a dios Gianna no había llegado, me senté en uno de los silloncitos y me toma la cara entre las manos- que me pasa? Por que no puedo estar con el?- me dije, seguía sin comprender la razón de mi rechazo e incomodidad hacia Demetri, el había sido lindo y me defendía de todo lo que podía, por que demonios no podía corresponderle- por que?

-Bella?- oí la voz de Gianna detrás de mi- Bella que pasa?- alce la vista y ahí estaba frente a mi, era yo o la veía mas pálida de lo normal?

-hola Gianna, lo siento no te oí entrar

-cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?

-no se, un par de horas supongo

-pero por que?- me pregunto

-ay Gianna!- la abrace- no se que hacer

-de que? Bella que te pasa?

-Demetri intento otra vez que nosotros…

-oh! Ya veo- asintió entendiendo- Bella, no te entiendo… por que no le dices la verdad

-que?

-o sea que le digas que no quieres estar con el

-no puedo, Gianna de verdad no puedo, el ah sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha defendido de todos, me ha enseñado todo lo que se, no puedo simplemente dejarlo…

-entonces?

-ya veré como me las arreglo, por ahora no quiero regresar a mi cuarto, a lo mejor va estar ahí esperándome y no sabría como encararlo

-ok, de que quieres platicar, no creo que nadie venga por ahora y Heidi tardara mucho…

-no se- dije pero al ver su aspecto formule mi pregunta- ah ya se! Por que no me dices por que estas tan pálida?

-no lo estoy

-claro que si, que pasa? Estas enferma?

-no como crees?- no le creí pero ya luego ella me lo diría así que mejor cambie de tema

-ok, oye Gianna sabes que se siente estar enamorada?

-por que lo preguntas?

-no se, es que yo no lo estoy de Demetri, pero algo dentro de mi me dice que lo estuve…

-comienzas a recordar cosas?

-no aun no, pero algo me dice que Demetri no es mi pareja

-no lo se Bella, pero cuando estas enamorada, estas feliz siempre que piensas en ese alguien o no lo puedes dejar de ver en tu mente, cuando lo vez tu corazón late muy fuerte…

-Wow! Quien te trae así?

-a mi nadie

-vamos no me mientas, se nota que lo estas… dime quien es?

-son imaginaciones tuyas…

-sabes que puedes confiar en mi… no le diré a nadie… además Aro no puede leerme la mente- dije riendo

-Felix

-tampoco dirá nada, además no esta aquí

-no tonta… Felix, estoy enamorada de Felix- abrí los ojos sorprendida

-que??- casi grite

-shh! Te van a oír

-o sea como… cuando… que…- ni podía formular nada coherente

-que dices?

-y el que?

-creo que también me ama o no se- se encogió de hombros- pero de algo si estoy segura yo lo amo

-pero si Aro se entera te mataran

-prometiste que no se lo ibas a decir- dijo asustada

-y no se lo voy a decir… da!- creo que se tranquilizo un poco

- y como paso todo, se lo dijiste?

-bueno todo empezó desde que comencé a trabajar aquí, me gusto en cuanto lo vi, hasta te juro que el podía notar los latidos de mi corazón, no el incluso todos, además el es amable conmigo, y así mis sentimientos comenzaron a crecer

-pero ya se lo dijiste?- asintió- y que dijo?

-se sorprendió un poco, pero no me dijo nada

-vaya, no pensé que un vampiro se pudiera enamorar de una humana, suena imposible

-por que imposible? si tu…

-yo que?- dije confusa

-nada, además en esta vida nada es imposible

-Tienes razón- en eso se escucho un sonido proveniente de arriba- tengo que irme

-si ve

-de verdad deberías, checar eso de que por que estas tan pálida?

-lo tomare en cuenta

-en serio hazlo- me despedí

Salí de ahí con la duda, que me habrá querido decir?, además tenia razón un vampiro no se puede enamorar de un humano, si es su alimento, al menos no el mío, pero no me imaginaba como seria su relación, soportar el aroma y no poder probarlo solo para no lastimar a la persona que amas, para mi seria un héroe (N/A: si supieras Bella, o no?).

-Bella aquí estas, donde te habías metido- me encontré a Demetri

-que pasa?- pregunte conteniendo el aliento

-Aro esta preguntado por ti- suspire aliviada

-en seguida voy- di media vuelta, y fui hacia el despacho de de Aro, toque la puerta, oí un _adelante, _y entre- me mandaba buscar señor?

-si Bella, pasa- me ordeno, con un movimiento de la mano me indico que me sentara y eso hice- bueno Bella, creo que debemos hablar de algo, creo que ya va siendo hora de que tengas un entrenamiento diferente al que has tenido

-que clase de entrenamiento?

-el de tu escudo, querida

-pero pensé que ya lo estaba teniendo

-si, pero no hemos avanzado mucho pensábamos que ya podías cubrir mas territorio y protegernos pero solo puedes expandirlo unos pocos metros, y eso de debe por que te has estado ocupando de tu entrenamiento físico mas de la cuenta y has dejado un poco el mental

-lo siento

-no te preocupes a partir de mañana te dedicaras solamente e eso, esta claro

-si señor- asentí

-eso es todo puedes retirarte

-con permiso- con un movimiento de mi cabeza salí de ahí

Y así fueron los últimos 3 días, me la pasaba entrenado eso del escudo ya podía expandirlo por 15 metros ya era algo, pero me presionaban mucho, según que eso me motivaría mas pero me estaba agotando, lo peor que era Demetri el que se ofrecía como conejillo de indias y Jane era la que lo torturaba, cuando fallaba solo oí su pequeño gemido

-estoy bien Bella- decía levantándose- Jane no debería ser tan efusiva en sus ataques

-vamos otra vez!!!- decía la susodicha emocionada

-bien, pero no tan fuerte…

-no prometo nada

-no podía esperar otra cosa de ti- se preparo, se alejo unos metros- bien Bella, suéltalo- hice lo que me pedí- ya?- asentí- ahora Jane atácame pero que sea despacio

-bien- puso toda su concentración en Demetri- no sientes nada?- el negó- aléjate mas a ver hasta donde logra cubrir- el se alejo unos metros mas, pero dio otro paso y cayo al suelo- ok hasta ahí llego

-si, ahora deja de torturarme Jane… -dejo de jadear- bien Bella ahora son mas metros estoy orgulloso de ti- sonreí a eso

-si si si ya era hora- un estiro un poco- aaaaaah ahora a descansar… tengo sed, a que hora llegara Heidi?

-no debe de tardar- contesto Demetri- esperémosla en el recibidor… vienes Bella?

-paso

-oh! Lo olvidaba tenemos una protectora entre nosotros- solo rodee los ojos, pelearme con ella era solo darle demasiada importancia, la cual no tenia- vamos

-te veo luego- se acerco para darme un beso

-yo saldré a cazar algo

-no tardes sabes como Aro se molesta con ello

-no tardare y cuida que Jane no vaya de chismosa

-eso tómalo por asegurado- me guiño un ojo antes de salir

Antes de salir de caza fui a darme un baño, no es que sudara o algo pero me serviría para relajarme, de algo estaba segura, estaba orgullosa de mi misma en tan pocos días ya era capaz de expandir mi escudo a mas de 10 metros, no se de algo sirvió que Demetri se ofreciera de conejillo para lograrlo.

Después de salir de baño relajante, me puse algo cómodo y salí para cazar algo, me pase buscando algo decente para "cenar" pero para mi desgracia no había mas que unos ciervos, aburrido, seguí corriendo, me adentre a un bosque y un delicioso aroma inundo mis sentidos, y ahí había algo que jamás creí encontrar… un puma, cosa rara aquí y ni siquiera sabia que hubiera pumas en Italia, pero que diablos no lo iba a desperdiciar, corrí hacia el i lo derribe en un segundo, el pobre animal por mas que luchaba no se podía despegar de mi, no lo pensé dos veces clave mis dientes en su cuello, el sabor era delicioso, era muy similar al del humano, y poco a poco fui bebiendo hasta dejarlo seco, me levante tirando el animal a mi lado, cuando una voz llego a mi…

_-A Emmett le encantan los osos, más cuando acaban de invernar los ponen más irritables_

_-y cual es tu favorito?_

_-el puma supongo…_

Otra vez la misma aterciopelada voz, que me torturaba con su anonimato, y quien demonios es Emmett?, ok eso no importa, deje mi presa tirada y regrese al castillo, a pasito lento no tenia prisa, además que no quería oler la sangre humana, de seguro Heidi ya habría regresado y todos ya habían terminado, me fui despacio y entre por los túneles, pasaría a saludar a Gianna, hace días que la noto pálida y además de que estaba mas delgada de lo normal, entre a la recepción, y escuche el sonido de arcadas, fui corriendo hacia el ruido, cuando me acerque lo suficiente vi a Gianna tirada junto al basurero al parecer estaba vomitando

-por dios Gianna, que tienes?- pregunte preocupada al ver a mi amiga

-vete

-no, que pasa?

-que no ves que estoy vomitando

-eso ya lo se pero porque?- no me pudo responder por que de nuevo estaba vomitando- Gianna demonios, dime que te pasa?

-oh Bella!- me abrazo llorando- no puede ser!!

-que pasa?- no me respondió solo siguió llorando, estuve consolándola hasta que se tranquilizo, fue entonces cuando la tome de los hombros y la hice que me viera a la cara- ahora si dime que pasa

-por dios Bella, juras que no se lo vas a decir a nadie

-pero…

-solo júramelo

-esta bien te lo juro, ahora dime que pasa? Pro que estas así?

-lo que pasa Bella es que…

-es que, que?- pregunte desesperada- que tienes?

-estoy embarazada

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaah!! A que no se esperaban eso verdad??**

**Les dije que Gianna iba a tener una participación importante en lo que resta de la historia, que tal cada vez se pone mejor, ahora la pregunta es… que hará Bella?**

**Bueno para eso tendrán que esperar un poquito por que para el capitulo que sigue, le va tocar a los Cullen, y que pasara con Edward y los demás, así que esperen y lo verán .**

**Ay como doy lata!!!**

**Ahora quiero su opinión… tengo dos historias que quiero escribir pero por falta de tiempo no puedo abarcar las dos, así que quiero su opinión, les dejo los summaris de cada una y ustedes díganme cual es la que mas atención les llama ok?**

**La primera:**

_**-Edward muere en un asalto, pero su espíritu sigue aquí para proteger a Bella del grave peligro en el que se encuentra, TODOS HUMANOS.**_

**La segunda:**

_**-Bella pierde a su esposo y a su hija en un accidente, destrozada jura no volver a enamorarse, por que tiene la tonta idea de que ella es culpable de su muerte, pero que pasara cuando conozca a Edward?. TODOS HUMANOS. **_

**También hay una tercera pero no estoy muy segura…**

**-**_**Bella una vampira que junto a su clan esta dedicada a destruir a todos los licántropos que existen en el mundo, pero que pasa cuando ella se enamore de uno?, le dará la espalda a toda su clan por el? Y el también le dará la espalda a su manada?. VAMPIROS VS. LICANTROPOS (y no, no es de Bella y Jacob por si lo pensaban, si no de Bella y Edward, si! Veremos a Edward de hombre lobo, bueno si me decido xD)**_

**Por fa quiero saber su opinión y ayúdenme a decidir para que ya la comience…**

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	15. Chapter 15

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS… Y SUS COMENTARIOS**

**AUN NO ME DESIDO POR CUAL HISTORIA ASI QUE SIGAN CON SUS COMENTARIOS**

**ULTIMAS SEMANAS!!!**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Edward

-donde esta Bella?- pregunto mi padre

-a caso no es obvio?- dije irritado

-que paso?

-ella prefirió a Demetri que a mi o eso creo

-sabes que no entendemos nada?- dijo Emmett

-no se que paso, cuando fui por ella, aun no había despertado, estuve lo que quedaba escondido… cuando al fin salió del castillo, iba de la mano de Demetri…

-y que hiciste?

-tuve que esperar, para no arruinar nada, tuve que soportar verla cazar humanos, como si no supiera que hay otras formas, lo deje pasar, pero en cuanto ese idiota la abrazo, explote y me enfrente a el, pero ella lo defendió, y yo le pregunte lo que pasaba, pero dijo que no me conocía…

-que?- se llevo Esme las manos a la boca

-eso, me dijo que no me conocía y que nunca me había visto

-le dijiste quien eras?

-no, no pude… mas bien no me dejo… en cuanto ataque a Demetri lo defendió y me pidió que me fuera- dime mas triste- por que? Que paso?

-Edward- comenzó Carlisle- supongo que en el proceso de transformación pudo tener alguna secuela en ella, que al igual que Alice no recuerda su vida humana

-pero a mi me sucedió por los electrochoques y demás- intervino Alice- pero a ella por que?

-no tengo idea- contesto- tenemos que esperar por un tiempo… tal vez ella recuerde todo con el tiempo

-tiempo…- susurre

-lo siento en serio Edward- sentí el brazo de Alice sobre mi- quieres ir a tu cuarto- asentí, me ayudo a pararme aunque no lo necesitara

-puedo?- oí la voz de Diane- por favor Alice, necesito hablar con el

-Edward?

-si, por que no- Diane tomo el lugar de Alice- yo puedo gracias

Ambos subimos yo iba adelante y ella detrás de mi, entramos y yo me deje caer en mi sofá cansado de esta situación

-Edward perdóname- la voz de Diane interrumpió mis pensamientos

-que?

-que me perdones- dijo con voz quebrada- todo esto es mi culpa yo…

-no importa… ya no importa

-pero necesito que me escuches…

-ya no hay nada que escuchar… ya paso

-lo se, pero…

-en serio ya no hay nada que decir- dije

-SI LO HAY!- me sorprendí que me gritara- hay algo muy importante que te tengo que decir

-que cosa?- ella soltó un suspiro

-prometes escucharme, hasta el final?

-claro

-bien… nunca te has preguntado como he sobrevivido, todo este tiempo yo sola? O por que no eh sufrido daño alguno?

-no, que yo sepa

-eso temí, es muy sencillo y no lo adivinas?- rio sin una pisca de alegría

-que es lo que me quieres decir?

-Edward la respuesta es muy sencilla… tengo un don y muy útil por cierto

-que clase de don?

-tengo que contestar?- dijo algo temerosa

-eso es lo que espero- cruce los brazos

-ok, mi don es muy sencillo… solo tengo que tocar a alguien y pensar que es lo que quiero que hagan… y lo hacen- fruncí el seño- no entiendes?... es algo así como hipnosis

-si, lo entiendo, pero… por que confesármelo ahora?

-temí que me preguntaras eso?- me quede esperando- sigues sin adivinarlo verdad?

-me confundes…

-yo fui quien te separo de Bella!! Yo fui la que te estuve controlando por mucho tiempo…

-que!!! Que hiciste que?!

-no me hagas repetirlo por favor

-quiero oírlo de nuevo… sabes que? No importa… ahora dime porque lo hiciste?

-yo… yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo… pensé que si te separaba de Bella te quedarías conmigo- Se tapo la cara con las manos- soy una persona horrible

-Diane…

-lo siento, por favor perdóname- oí sus sollozos- es por eso que me quería ir, no puedo estar aquí sabiendo que me odias, no lo soportaría- paso un momento y aun no podía digerir esta nueva información- Edward?

-también te debo una disculpa- dije después de un rato

-que? Pero por que? Se supone que yo soy la que se debe de arrastrar para suplicar tu perdón

-no, y sabes por que?- negó- por que yo debí haberlo sabido…- seguí antes de que preguntara- por que había muchas cosas que no recordaba, pero no decía nada, como era posible que yo haya estado en el aeropuerto y no saber que paso? Alice me lo había dicho muchas veces pero yo no le creí… además yo debí ir a buscar a Bella después de que tu llegaras hablar con ella y decirle que solo la amaba a ella…- vi como su cara se ponía triste- lo siento pero es la verdad

-lo entiendo… lo único que quiero es tu perdón antes de irme

-ya te dije que no tengo nada que perdonarte… y sobre irte no creo que sea buena idea, sabes que en esta familia eres bien recibida

-no creo, Alice me odia…

-creo que ya no tanto… te juro que todos oyeron lo que me dijiste

-ay no! Con más razón querrá sacarme de aquí- dijo con miedo

-no lo hará- le sonreí- creo que debemos bajar- asintió

-Edward- voltee- creo que debo entregarte algo…- dijo caminando hacia mi

- que cosa?- tomo mi mano y vi que dejaba algo en ella, y me la cerraba en un puño- que es esto?

-es algo que debo darte, yo ya no lo necesito- se fue dejándome solo, abrí mi mano… en ella estaba el anillo que siempre había tenido

Pv. Alice

-oyeron eso?- pregunto Emmett

-no es obvio?

-como pudo hacer eso?- Esme dijo

-no lo se- le contesto Carlisle

-ya sabes que lo hizo por amor- rectifico Rose

-eso lo se, pero… entiendo el por que se quiere ir

-pero no la vamos a dejar ir, verdad?- le suplico Rosalie a nuestro padre- ella esta sola…

-es verdad Rose tiene razón… Diane se debe de quedar con nosotros- dije al fin

-si pero no e…- se produjo un stop!!

-LA LLAMASTE DIANE?!- me preguntaron todos

-así se llama no?- me encogí de hombros

-si, pero pensé que para ti era… intrusa, garrapata, adefesio, suripanta, rogona…- dijo Emmett, nombrando todos los apodos a los cuales yo le llamaba, de verdad había sido tan cruel?

-lo se, lo se, no veo nada de malo que la llame así o si?

-es que… a que de debe ese cambio?- pregunto Carlisle, suspire

-me eh dado cuenta- un ejem de parte de Jasper, me hizo rectificar- bueno me han hecho darme cuenta, feliz?- le dije a Jasper y el asintió- que eh sido un poquito cruel con ella…

-poquito?- pregunto Rosalie- parecería que le quisieras arrancar la cabeza cada vez que la veías

-key key, eh sido muy cruel, ya! Déjenme hablar- asintieron- y la verdad a mi no me ha hecho nada malo… si? Y pues… creo que eso es todo

-me alegro que hayas cambiado de parecer, querida- dijo Esme- ya estaba empezándome a cansar tanta pelea

-si y en parte le debo una disculpa- dije mirando al suelo

-me parece perfecto hija- en eso se oyeron pasos desde las escaleras, no tenia que ser adivina para saber quien era- bueno las dejamos solas… supongo que no quieres hacer esto con publico, verdad?- pregunto mi padre, asentí- ok nos vemos luego- y de la nada todos desaparecieron, parece que ya tenían el plan trazado, nomas faltaba que yo diera la señal

-donde están todos?- pregunto la susodicha al bajar de las escaleras

-eh Diane- abrió los ojos sorprendida, era tan raro esto?- podemos hablar?

-cla…claro, de que quieres hablar?

-bien, en primer lugar quisiera…- me caye

-que me vaya? No te preocupes lo voy hacer…

-no no- interrumpí- no era eso… lo que quiero decir- esto debe ser una broma por que me era tan difícil?

-que cosa me quieres decir?- se cruzo de brazos

-sabrás que esto no es algo muy fácil para mi… pero bueno te quería pedir una disculpa- dije despacio lo ultimo

-no te entendí bien, que dijiste?- debe de estar bromeando

-que te quería pedir una disculpa, si?

-pero por que?

-pues por… por haber sido tan dura y cruel contigo- dije- no era tu culpa, bueno tal vez si era tu culpa o no se, pero no debí descargar mi frustración en ti

-no tienes por que disculparte

-no, debo de hacerlo- comencé- es que la verdad extraño mucho a Bella y pues por que me sentía impotente al no poder ayudarla, toda esa frustración la descargue en la primera persona extraña que me encontré y esa eres tu

-de verdad todos querían mucho a Bella, verdad?

-no solo la queríamos, ya la consideramos parte de la familia, para mi era una hermana, en serio

-entonces todo lo que esta pasando fue mi culpa, cierto?

-no te voy a negar que en parte si- bajo la mirada apenada- pero no solo tu, Edward también por no haberla detenido cuando pudo…

-supongo que escuchaste lo que platicamos

-era difícil no poderlos escuchar, en cuanto subieron todos nos pusimos atentos para oír lo que decían- reí ante lo ridículo que se oia eso

-entonces eres consciente o son conscientes de lo que hice- asentí- hice mal lo se

-si, en primera no debiste hacerle caso a Rosalie, segunda debiste haber esperado un poco antes de hablar acerca ti y mi hermano

-es que en cuanto lo vi, sentí gran emoción… o sea jamás pensé volver a verlo, y cuando estuvo frente mío, no aguante… en serio no sabes lo que sentí

-puedo imaginármelo

-me alegra de que todo se arregle, pero mi presencia aquí no es buena por eso le pido que me dejen irme, Rosalie, Jasper y Edward, me pidieron que me quedara pero no creo que sea lo correcto, no se tal vez si me voy, Bella pueda volver

-no creo que sea tan fácil- dije cabizbaja

-pero no creo que la perdida de memoria sea un problema, pueden traerla de regreso y decirle la verdad

-quien sabe… pero por ahora es mejor dejar las cosas así, no crees?

-ok, pero sigo insistiendo en irme

-y yo te sigo insistiendo en que te quedes, Edward necesita mucho apoyo ahora, no esta demás.

-gracias Alice, y no solo a ti si no a tu familia, que a pesar de todo lo que eh hecho, me han dado un lugar en su familia

-no nos agradezcas parece que te has ganado la simpatía de todos aquí

-y la tuya? - su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

-me caes 2-3 – dije moviendo la mano- pero me caes bien hasta eso

-gracias- y esta chica me sorprendía mas… no se lo pensó dos veces antes de abrazarme, me tense- lo siento… se que todavía no somos del todo amigas- dijo separándose de mi

- no hay problema… no hay problema

-en serio lo siento, si te molesto

-no en serio estoy bien, solo me tomo de sorpresa tu abrazo, ya deja de preocuparte… no te voy a morder… eso solo se lo hago a Jasper

-Jasper? Pobre

-ya esta acostumbrado- me encogí de hombros- ya se por que no… vamos de compras? Hace como 3 días que no voy

-3 días?

-si, para mi es mucho, vamos!

-esta bien- sonrió, lo que no sabia era, como era yo con las compras, jajaja seria un pequeño castigo y luego volvería la paz.

Bueno ya había hecho mi buena obra del día, y lo que le había prometido a Jasper, ahora creo que las cosas iban a estar un poco mejor.

* * *

**Lo siento este cap. Me quedo un poco corto, es que la verdad no sabia que mas agregarle a la platica y sinceramente me estoy enfocando mas en lo que va a pasar con Bella, y lo de Gianna, por eso deje un poco de lado esta parte, espero que no me maten xS**

**Se sorprenderán que este es el primer dialogo largo que tiene Diane en toda esta historia, jeje me esforcé, pero que bueno que ya se están arreglando las cosas haya en Forks pero aun tenemos un gran problema en el otro continente… con Bella**

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias , que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA (NUEVO)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima semana**

**Pau Hale**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por sus reviews… por fa pásense a mi nueva historia, quiero saber su opinión ya saben como se llama, pero aun así les dejo el titulo… **_**CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA**_

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!!!**

**AH! POR CIERTO… **_**ME VOY DE VACASIONES LOS VEO EN 2 SEMANAS O ANTES!!!**_

**PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE VOY A DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR, SOLO LES DIGO POR QUE VOY TARDAR EN SUBIR OTRO CAP.**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

-estoy embarazada- me dijo con voz preocupada

-que!!!- embarazada?

-shh! Bella no grites!

-pero como paso?

-tu sabes bien como paso…

-no me refiero a eso- dije desesperada- pero que no sabias las consecuencias… es mas por que rayos no te protegiste!!

-Bella yo no sabía…

-que no sabias las consecuencias de revolcarte con un hombre!!- me arrepentí en seguida de haber dicho eso, en eso sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas- yo… Gianna lo siento… no quise…

-déjalo Bella, no importa lo que sea que pase ahora, yo me encargare

-no quise decir eso…

-ya te dije que no importa- dijo molesta- gracias por el apoyo…

-sabes lo que hará Aro si se entera?- sentí como se estremesia y su corazón latía con fuerza

-tu… tu no serás…

-no…- interrumpí- claro que no voy a delatarte, por dios Gianna!!, que clase de amiga crees que soy?

-pero estabas molesta…

-si… por que no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos, como pensaste traer un bebe al mundo sabiendo el lugar en donde trabajas

-pero Bella te juro que yo no sabia…- se quedo cavilando un poco

-Gianna- logre captar su atención- quien es el padre?

-tu sabes perfectamente quien es el padre?- abrí los ojos sorprendida

-no me digas que…- entendió lo que quería decir, por que asintió- pero no es posible, jamás había escuchado que un vampiro y una humana

-bueno no es tan imposible…- sonrió

-ok, este… cuantos meses tienes?

-meses? Si me entere apenas 3 días

-por eso estabas tan pálida?- volvió asentir- pero amiga se te nota que tienes meses en ves de días… hace cuanto que estuviste con el

-hace una semana- dijo poniéndose roja

-no crees que es muy rápido para que determines esa posibilidad? A lo mejor solo estas enferma…

-no Bella- interrumpió- te juro que se que estoy embarazada… lo noto por que tengo un apetito horrible, para luego vomitar todo, tengo sueño a todas horas y…- se estremeció- y te juro que algo acaba de patearme en este momento- puso las manos sobre su vientre

-caray! Que vamos hacer?

-dirás que hare yo? Tu no tienes por que meterte en problemas por mi culpa

-Gianna estas muy equivocada si crees que te voy a dejar pasar por esto sola…- le sonreí para emitirle confianza- tenemos que decírselo a Felix

-NO!

-por que no?- dije confundida

-por que no quiero que Aro se enfurezca con el, y llegue a matarlo y… dios! No podría soportarlo

-no entiendo por que no se lo quieres decir… pero ahora eso no importa, tienes que salir de aquí…

-pero Bella… ellos me encontraran…

En eso ella tenia razón no importa que tan lejos corriéramos, con Demetri como rastreador había pocas posibilidades de éxito en nuestra huida, al menos que… que excelente idea soy un genio!

-no si estas muerta- sonreí

-que?- puso cara de pánico

-no te asustes tonta, no te voy a hacer daño- hice cara de asco- sabes que ya no me inclino por eso gusto de sangre

-entonces?

-vamos… bueno voy a fingir que te mate tengo el plan perfecto, les voy a decir a todos que yo te mate… no se que te caíste y te cortaste, que yo estaba cerca y no pude evitarlo y pues te comí- sonreí- y que tire tu cuerpo al mar… yo que se, además Aro no sabrá que miento ya que no puede leer mi mente

-es una maravillosa idea Bella…

-lo se, por ahora tengo que esconderte- me puse a pensar un momento- debe ser un lugar lejano, no quiero arriesgarme a que Demetri te encuentre- me quede pensando un buen rato

-pero Bella, van a darse cuenta de que no estoy, y si me voy hoy, y tu conmigo van a sospechar…

-te llevare a un lugar muy lejos, que te parece en los bosques de… La Verona (N/A: no se si ahí haya bosques, ya que no soy muy buena en geografía, y no tenia un mapa en este momento, sorry)

-me parece perfecto, esta muy alejado de aquí… pero como voy a sobrevivir

-ya te dije que de eso me encargo yo

-estas segura Bella? No quiero que te estés preocupando tanto, además no puedo alejarte de tu hogar…

-Gianna este lugar no es mi hogar, algo me dice que no pertenezco aquí- dije viendo al techo- siento que algo mas me espera, lo único que me dolería dejar es a Demetri

-pero dijiste que no lo amabas

-no lo amo, pero si lo quiero- dije- el ha sido muy bueno conmigo, me ha defendido un millón de veces, ha arriesgado mucho por eso y en verdad se lo agradezco, pero no puedo estar ningún momento mas en este lugar

-pero que pasara cuando se den cuenta que las dos hemos desaparecido, empezaran a buscarnos…

-de eso tampoco hay problema, me quedare por un tiempo no se un mes tal vez o mas, al fin si mis cálculos no son equivocados un embarazo dura 9 meses no?- asintió- entonces eso me dará tiempo necesario de preparar todo

-gracias Bella- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- muchísimas gracias

-para eso estamos las amigas, además tu también me has ayudado demasiado…- nos dimos un abrazo, ella aun lloraba y yo si pudiera lo haría también- ya, ya dejemos los sentimentalismos, pongámonos a trabajar- asintió de nuevo- mantengámonos así por unos días, y después ponemos en marcha el plan ok

-pero Bella, no se te habrás dado cuenta pero yo no cuento con días- dijo seria- cada día se me nota mas y acuérdate que me la paso vomitando

-tienes razón… esta bien veré como le hago y mañana mismo te marchas

-de nuevo te doy las gracias…

-y yo de nuevo te dije que no tienes por que dármelas, siempre contaras conmigo- en eso, recordé que se supone que la tenia que "matar"- Gianna solo hace falta una cosita…

-cual?

-se supone que te mate, no?

-claro…

-pues… tengo que tener sangre en mi cara o ropa

-no hay problema… oh!- comprendió lo que quería decirle- o sea… mi sangre

-si no, no me van a creer

-demonios! Ok me tengo que cortar o rasgar la piel?

-no digas eso…

-Bella no tenemos tiempo… o lo haces tu o lo hago yo- se cruzo de brazos

-sabes esperemos hasta mañana, si? Deja que me prepare sabes que aun no tengo buen control

-pero mañana por…- entonces salió corriendo, hacia el primer bote de basura, y descargo todo

-estas bien?

-creo que no, estas nauseas son horribles

-gracias a dios nunca experimentare eso…

-no digas eso, además todo esto vale la pena- dijo acariciándose el vientre con mucha ternura

-te dejo, nos vemos luego… prepara todo

Salí de la recepción en busca de la forma en como nos iríamos mañana, ahora mi plan ya no era tan brillante, lo malo es que como me despediría de Demetri, a pesar de que no lo ame logre tenerle mucho cariño, el había sido mi apoyo en todo este tiempo.

Entre a mi habitación en busca de algunas cosas, la verdad no tenia que irme ahora pero no estaba de mas estar lista por alguna emergencia, prepare una pequeña maleta y la escondí bien debajo de mi cama, nadie la encontraría, estaba en mi cama preparando los últimos detalles, cuando alguien toco mi puerta, no debería ser un genio para saber quien era.

-pasen

-hola Bella

-si Demetri?

-este quiero hablar contigo- se notaba nervioso

-que sucede Demetri?

-solo quería hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad, lo harás?

-pero…

-prométemelo- me interrumpió

-te lo prometo

-esta es mi duda… Bella, tú me amas?

-oh!- me quede pensando unos minutos- solo te puedo decir que te quiero mucho

-pero no me amas

-lo siento- baje la mirada

-comprendo…

-pero Dem, no importa que no te ame, sabes que te quiero mucho y para mi eso es importante

-en serio?

-lo es, tu has sido una persona muy importante para mi en esta nueva vida, me ayudaste a comprender mas todo esto, a pesar de todo me defendiste como tu mismo sabes, por eso te has ganado mi cariño, pero creo que es todo lo que puedo darte

-gracias es bueno saberlo- me sonrió- espero que algún día me llegues amar, pero por ahora me conformo con eso

-gracias por comprender

Me sentí mal en ese momento, no había un futuro en nosotros por que yo no estaría aquí para este entonces, alguien mas me necesitaba ahora mas que el y no le iba a fallar, eso estaba claro, Demetri se quedo otros minutos mas conmigo conversando cosas triviales, hasta que se retiro diciendo que tenia un mandado que hacerle a Aro.

Y el día siguiente llego, y yo tenia que preparar todo, espere hasta que fuera mas tarde, mientras para entretenerme fui al gimnasio a entrenar un poco, para despejar mi mente y prepárame para lo que tenia que soportar… era un hecho que había dejado la sangre humana para siempre, pero no quería flaquear y lastimarla, tenia que ser fuerte, por mi amiga y su bebe.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero cuando me di cuenta ya era de noche, suspire muy hondo y me fui a la recepción, cuando entre Gianna esta sentada detrás de su escritorio y se le veía algo débil, estaba mas pálida de lo que había estado anteriormente, su aspecto ya empezaba a verse diferente, tenia que sacarla de aquí rápido no tardarían en sospechar.

-Gianna lista?

-si- dijo casi en un susurro

-no te vez bien

-lo estoy… solo estoy algo débil, no he comido nada

-por que?

-no lo se, no puedo ingerir alimento, en cuanto empiezo a comer lo vomito todo

-no quiero inquietarte pero es hora que te saque de aquí…

-bien ya estoy lista- se levanto, pero al parecer no resistió mucho, porque comenzó a tambalearse, por suerte la sujete antes de que callera

-estas bien?- asintió- estas muy débil, debes comer algo

-lo hare en cuando este en un lugar seguro, esta bien?

-vámonos

Logre sacarnos amabas por un pasadizo que no tenia mucho de haber descubierto y lo bueno es que no se lo había dicho a nadie, ahora iba a ser nuestra salida, después de verificar que no había nadie, la tome en brazos y me eche a correr hacia su departamento, para ser mas discretas tome su auto, aquel bosque a donde íbamos, no había lugar para ponerlo, pero al menos serviría para llevarla.

-te ayudo a recoger tus cosas no creo que tu puedas

-gracias- le ayude a subir sus cosas a su auto, pero antes me cerciore de que no hubiera otro vampiro, gracias a dios no había nadie

-ya esta todo es hora de irnos

-Bella- me susurro

-que pasa?

-tengo que darte algo, esta en el refrigerador- señalo el aparato, yo aun sin entender fui y lo abrí… en ese momento un delicioso aroma me llego a la nariz, dentro de un frasco había un poco de sangre, voltee a verla confundida- pensé que la necesitarías, me la saque ayer antes de dormir, se que no es mucha pero te ayudara…

-solo necesitaba un poco, no tenias que desangrarte para ayudarme

-se lo difícil que es para ti, solo quería cooperar

-esta bien, te lo agradezco- asintió y yo tome el frasco y lo metí su mochila, para que se calentara un poco- es hora de irnos

La volvía tomar en brazos, y la metí con cuidado en el asiento trasero para que estuviera más cómoda, después me subí al asiento del copiloto y arranque hacia nuestro destino.

La carretera estaba muy oscura lo cual me favorecía podría hacer el viaje mas rápido, pero lastima que Gianna y su bebe tenían otros planes, por que se la paso vomitando la mitad del camino, y me tenia preocupada por que se le notaba mas débil y se veía demasiado pálida, su piel ya no tenia brillo, parecía cenizas.

-Gianna estas segura que quieres hacerlo? Estas muy mal

-puedo hacerlo

-pero no te has visto te ves fatal, has comido algo?

-ya te dije que no puedo…

-amiga, te estas gastando demasiado

-luchare por mi bebe a cada momento

No quise contradecirla no quería discutir, ella estaba muy débil, y no quería agotarla… por suerte el camino que se suponía que era de 4 horas lo hice en una y media, llegamos a un espeso bosque, estacione el coche en la orilla, y volvía a bajar a Gianna en brazos y comencé a correr buscando el lugar mas adecuado para esconderla, no se a lo mejor una fuerza divina estaba de nuestro lado, por que en lo mas profundo del bosque había una cabaña abandonada, se veía algo inestable pero nos serviría.

-es perfecta… mira este será tu nuevo hogar- mi amiga alzo la vista y sonrió al verla

-parece confortable

-entremos…- aun con ella en brazos, me adentre poco a poco, estaba toda oscura, pero al parecer la suerte estaba de nuestro lado, por que logre empujar algo y se encendió un pequeño foco, lo que me decía que había electricidad- estamos de suerte G.- ella asintió con los ojos cerrados- estas bien?

-tengo sueño. Me siento muy cansada

-amiga no hemos traído nada en donde recostarte, y ese sillón de ahí no parece muy cómodo

-estaré bien- decía con los ojos cerrados, la recosté con cuidado- gracias

-de nada- dije tapándola con una sabana que llevaba

-Bella, debes regresar de seguro se preguntaran por ti

-lo tengo controlado, además tengo la escusa perfecta

-cual?

-recuerda que te mate y ahora tengo que "tirar" tu cuerpo- reí

-bien

-mira te traje comida, te la dejo aquí cerca- le deje una bolsa con un poco de comida enlatada- no es mucho pero te dará energías, pero come

-lo hare

-bien te dejo, volveré mañana- dije levantándome

-no se te olvide la sangre

-como quieres que la olvide si es mi evidencia- reí- come un poco, si?- asintió- hasta mañana, descansa

-nos vemos Bella- con un ultimo vistazo, me fui de ahí, pero aun con un poco de preocupación por dejar a mi amiga ahí, pero estaría bien.

los siguientes días fueron difíciles, tenia que ir y venir a cada momento, afortunadamente el asunto de la desaparición de Gianna no llego a ser gran escándalo, pues en cuando estuve cerca del castillo abrí el frasco de la sangre de Gianna y comencé a untarme un poco en la ropa y alrededor de mis labios, tuve que contenerme del deseo de probarla por que eso seria rebajarme a mi misma y no me lo permitiría, total, después de tirar el frasco por un rio, entre al castillo, al verme Aro me exigió una explicación ante mi suciedad, tuve que contarle que mientras estaba en la recepción Gianna se había caído y cortado, lo cual bajo mis defensas y pues la mate, lo dije en un tono tan convincente que no me siguieron preguntando nada mas, eso fue un alivio para mi.

Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, y mi amiga seguía debilitándose, se le veía muy mal yo le exigía que comiera pero me decía que no podía que le daba asco solo de probarla, y yo me sentía desesperada de no poder ayudarla, además de que su vientre se le veía enorme lo cual hacia que sus movimientos fueran mas torpes y eso no era todo, a cada momento se quejaba de dolores horribles en sus costillas, una vez me quede muda cuando le alce la playera y vi unos enormes moretones en esa parte, me quede observándolos demasiado y lo único que hizo ella fue bajarse la playera mas.

-lo siento G. ya no se que mas hacer

-no te preocupes, puedo aguantar

-Gianna te estas debilitando demasiado, estas muy delgada, temo que mueras

-no lo hare, se que puedo…

-por que te empeñas tanto en creer eso?

-Bella, no se como explicártelo pero se que al final todo saldrá bien, yo no me rendiré

-y yo tampoco, pero no se como evitar que te consumas a cada momento, además no ves como te lastima

-el es fuerte eso es todo

-el? Como sabes que será un el?- pregunte confusa

-si, se que será niño- dijo acariciando su vientre- y será como su padre- otro quejido salió de sus labios- tranquilo amor

-se esta moviendo verdad?

-ya te dije que es un poco fuerte, solo se mueve para acomodarse… todos los bebes lo hacen.

-se me había olvidado que su papa es un vampiro- dije

_Que no lo ves Bella- _se oyó esa voz aterciopelada en mi mente-_ Esa es la respuesta_

La voz tenia razón, esa era la respuesta, el bebe era mitad vampiro, lo que quería decir que si la comida humana no la toleraba, pero la sangre seria otra cosa, pero no podía pedirle eso a mi amiga, seria muy asqueroso, pero si le importaba la vida de su bebe, tenia que intentarlo

-este…Gianna, creo tener la respuesta

-a que?

-es la respuesta para dejar que te sigas debilitando

-y de que se trata?- no conteste- dime

-se que sonara tonto, pero creo que funcionara

-habla Bella, sabes que hare lo que sea con tal de que mi bebe nazca sano

-me dijiste que la comida no la toleras, por lo tanto es el bebe quien no la tolera, entonces algo me dice que como el bebe es mitad vampiro…

-quieres ir al grano

-bueno eh pensado que a lo mejor la sangre sea lo mejor para ti

-la sangre?

-se que siena asqueroso, pero no se me ocurre otra forma

-pero como me la vas a inyectar, no tenemos agujas y menos equipo medico

-pues a la manera tradicional

-o sea… bebiéndola

-no veo de que otra forma

-y de donde la vas a conseguir? No creo que matar a alguien sea una opción

-no y no voy a matar a nadie, robare de un hospital… no creo que les preocupe mucho perder una bolsa, no te preocupes seré rápida

-ten cuidado

-no te inquietes por mi, mejor preocúpate por descansar, si?

Y en efecto ir al hospital fue la cosa mas sencilla que eh hecho en estas ultimas semanas, gracias adiós el área de banco de sangre estaba despejada, tuve que usar mucho autocontrol para no caer en la tentación por eso deje de respirar tome unas cuantas bolsas y vi algo que me llamo la atención, parecía algo así como una hielera pero tenia compartimientos, al parecer ahí se transportaba la sangre, gracias a todos los santos, muy rápido metí todo las bolsas y salí lo mas rápido que pude.

Tarde menos de lo previsto en regresar con Gianna que me estaba esperando, sentada en el sillón, no es que se pudiera mover de todos modos, estaba enorme.

-ya llegue…

-trajiste mucho?

-bastante como para sobrevivir unas semanas… ah estas lista?

-pero como se supone que la voy a tomar?

-espera- fui hacia la bolsa en donde traía su comida y saque un vaso desechable y le quite el popote a un jugo, tome la una bolsa de sangre y la rompí… putisima la vende huevos!! Esto olía delicioso… no, no lo iba hacer, vacié la mayoría en el y le puse el popote y se la lleve- aquí tienes- le tendí el vaso que ella tomo con manos temblorosas

-bien, aquí voy…- tomo el popote entre sus labios y comenzó a succionar el contenido, pude nota que en su rostro no había asco, si no que al contrario el color le estaba regresando a sus mejillas, eso era buena señal, siguió tomándole hasta que sonó el burbujeo del popote lo que quería decir que ya se le había acabado

-necesitas mas?- asintió- no te dio asco?

-no, la verdad es que me supo delicioso

-en serio?- pregunte sorprendida

-puedes darme mas?

-claro- tome el vaso y volví a vaciar otro poco el cual vacio rápidamente- oye creo que deberías comer algo, veo que la idea no estuvo tan mal, te vez mucho mejor

-me siento mejor- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias Bella sin ti ahora ya estaría muerta

-lo hago con gusto, ahora te voy a traerte algo de comer- fui hacia la bolsa y saque unos sándwiches y un jugo- toma se que esto te ayudara a ti

-no puedo beber mas?

-amiga debemos administrarla bien, también debes de comer algo solido, toma y comételo- le volví a tender la comida y la tomo no muy contenta- oye te quiero hacer una pregunta?

-que cosa?- dijo con la boca llena

-que nombre le vas a poner a tu bebe?

-lo eh estado pensando, se va llamar Felix

-en serio?- asintió- pero aun queda otra opción

-no creo se que será un niño- dijo acariciándose su enorme vientre

-pero no esta de mas tener otra opción…

-aun no estoy muy segura… pero si llegara a ser una niña, me gustaría que se llamara Summer, como mi madre

-Summer? Mmmm es lindo nombre

-te gusta?- pregunto

-si es lindo- dije mirando mi reloj- vaya ya es tarde, tengo que irme… regresare mañana

-hasta mañana Bella

-que pases buenas noches, y te lo advierto no se te ocurra acabar con el suministro de sangre, me oíste?-asintió

-como si pudiera moverme de aquí

- buena chica, nos vemos

-te veo mañana Bella

Regrese al castillo, para guardar las apariencias… la verdad ya no quería estar en ese lugar, era muy sombrío y aburrido, lo único entretenido de ahí eran entre comillas los entrenamientos, me divertía frustrar a Jane, por que la pobre aun tenia la esperanza de que de alguna forma podría vencer mi escudo, pobre ilusa.

Por otra parte el enorme silencio de aquí me ah ayudado a que mis recuerdos se hicieran mas visibles, había recordado algunas cosas, por ejemplo, que solía vivir con mi padre en un pequeño pueblo, cuyo nombre no puedo recordar, que mi mama se había casado de nuevo en alguna ciudad soleada, tenia amigos, y mi mejor amigo Jacob… algo o Jake como le decía, solo se que ese es su nombre, lobos, no se que tienen que ver los lobos en todo esto pero los recordaba en especial uno de color rojizo… pero de aquellos ojos dorados nada, quizá era mi imaginación y todo lo habría inventado.

* * *

Después de lo que me parecieron ya 4 semanas, decidí quedarme más tiempo con mi amiga, era tal mi preocupación por que estaba muy… enorme? Embarazada? Grande?, bueno se veía súper redonda y parecía que no podía caminar ella sola sin tropezarse, por eso me la pasaba a su lado para ayudarla en lo que se pudiera, lo único que me preocupaba es que se quejaba constantemente de dolores en el costado.

-oye Gianna, no crees que te esta lastimando mucho?- le pregunte en cuanto vi sus moretones en los costados- deberías ver la cantidad de moretones que tienes en el estomago.

-ha crecido mucho eso es todo, además eso en normal en los embarazos. Algunos bebes llegan a lastimar a sus madres cuando están dentro de ellas

-de verdad me alegro no poder tener hijos

-en serio? No te preocupa eso?

-no la verdad no, no recuerdo nada de mi vida pasada, solo apenas unas cosas, además no creo que yo pueda tener hijos, tomando en cuenta que soy un vampiro y no puedo cambiar

-todavía no recuerdas todo cierto?

-algunas cosas? Acerca de mi familia y amigos, solo unos cuantos pero casi nada

-nada de nada- se quedo pensando- que pena que aun no recuerdes todo- yo solo me encogí de hombros

-cuando crees que nazca tu bebe?- dije tratando de desviar el tema

-no tengo idea, pero no debe de tardar mucho, es algo raro que no me haya tomado nueve meses como se acostumbra

-es verdad, será por que es mitad vampiro?

-quizá, pero no importa yo lo amo- en eso se tenso- ya amor deja de moverte… uh! Creo que tengo que ir al baño

-otra vez?- no puede ser ya iba 7 veces seguidas

-Bella, sabes que la mayoría de mi dieta es liquida, verdad?

-perdón

-no importa, anda ayúdame a levantarme… o sabes que déjame intentarlo…

-no creo que sea posible… estas enorme, te vas a caer y va a ser peor

-d-e-j-a-m-e-i-n-t-e-n-t-a-r-l-o

-key, key- me quede a su lado solo para ayudarla si algo salía mal o perdía el equilibrio, pero logro pararse sin tanto esfuerzo

-vez? Te dije que… oh!- se tenso de inmediato- no, no

-Gianna?

-aaah- soltó un grito de dolor

-Gianna! Que tienes?

-duele- se encogió

-que?

-creo que… creo que ya va a nacer- dio otro grito de dolor

-que hago?

-no lo se… aaah!- se tomaba el vientre con fuerza- ayúdame a acostarme- hice lo que me pidió con mucho cuidado logre tomarla en brazos y la recosté sobre el sillón

-Gianna? Dime que hago, como es que nace…- un fuerte grito interrumpió mis palabras, en eso se oyó un fuerte chasquido que provenía de Gianna, y como en su estomago se veía como si algo quisiera salir, de la nada se oyó un desgarre… la escena era tan tétrica… el bebe estaba abriéndose paso desde el vientre de mi amiga…

-Bella- me hablo en susurro mi amiga- que es?- no podía creer que le preocupara mas eso que su propia vida

-esta bien, es una niña- dije tomando a la bebe bañada en sangre

-dámela, quiero verla- me tendió los brazos, no estaba muy segura si veía algo por que tenia la vista perdida- hola bebe, que linda eres- dijo al tenerla en sus brazos- te quiero mucho, siempre voy a estar contigo

-Gianna?- dije con voz quebrada, no podía ser lo que estaba diciendo se estaba despidiendo- no, no lo digas

-Bella, prométeme que cuidaras bien a mi bebe

-no, por favor

-Bella se… se que no voy a sobrevivir… solo prométeme que le darás el amor que… yo… yo… no podre darle

-lo prometo…- tome a la niña en brazos, ella me observaba atentamente como si supiera quien era- te promete que la cuidare con mi vida

-gracias…- suspiro- Bella… por favor no vuelvas al castillo… ese… ese no es tu hogar

-que?

-ve a Forks… ahí… ahí encontraras las respuestas- ese fue su ultimo suspiro, antes de cerrar sus ojos, y su corazón se detuvo

-no, Gianna- dije sollozando y al parecer la bebe sintió lo mismo por que comenzó a llorar, empecé a arrullarla para que se calmara- tranquila, yo voy a estar contigo- la bebe me vio y me puso su manita en mi cara, y me sorprendió ver la imagen de mi amiga en mi mente -al parecer ella tenia un don- en esa imagen estaba hecha un desastre, pero en sus ojos podía ver el amor hacia su hija- si Summer ella es tu mami, y siempre va estar cuidándote aunque no este, pero ahora yo voy a estar contigo siempre.

Y eso haría, ella tenia razón el castillo no era mi hogar, y no pensaba volver, por que no sabia que la harían a la niña e cuanto la vieran, no podía ponerla en peligro se lo había prometido a mi amiga, la cuidaría con mi vida. Pero me dejo intrigada Forks?, ir a ese lugar responderá mis preguntas?, por algo ella me lo había dicho, y si en ese lugar estaba mi pasado, iría aunque fuera lo ultimo que haga, pero me tomaría un tiempo antes de empezar mi viaje, por tres razones: una; tenia que esperar como era el crecimiento de la bebe y tenia que ver primero su bienestar, dos; tenia que esconderme de los Vulturis por un rato y tres; no sabia donde demonios estaba Forks y no tenia dinero para nada, gran dilema no?.

Pero tenia que hace una cosa antes… darle sepultura a mi amiga, o sea ni modo que la dejara ahí en la cabaña verdad?... tome su cuerpo, y me le quede viendo su rostro que se veía tranquilo, sereno y podía decir que hasta feliz, y eso en cierto punto me alegraba de que después de todo se había quedado con una sonrisa en la cara.

-bien Summer, solo seremos tu y yo a partir de ahora- le dije cuando salíamos de ahí y nos encaminábamos hacia nuestra nueva aventura juntas

* * *

**-Bueno es todo por hoy, ven les dije que no se iban a decepcionar, este capitulo lo hice mas largo por que como verán el embarazo original de Bella en Amanecer fue de 28 días, pero este lo hice de 30- uy si! Gran diferencia- además como compensación por haber puesto el capitulo anterior algo corto, pero como les dije toda mi imaginación la dedique para este cap.**

**-Se preguntaran por que no la llame Renesmee? Pues muy fácil, se supone que Bella no recuerda a los Cullen, como se supone que la va a llamar así si no recuerda a Esme, y si apenas recuerda a sus padres y además el bebe es de Gianna así que ella le pudo llamar como su regaladisima gana se le de.**

**-uy Bella vuelve a Forks!!!**

**Alguna duda o comentario háganmelo saber con un review… y no sean malvados pasen a mi otra historia… no quiero que este desreviwsada- yo y mis palabras-. **

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias, que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA (NUEVO, ELEGIDO POR USTEDES)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima **

**Pau Hale**


	17. Chapter 17

**YA REGRESEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Uf! Después de varios días de relajantes y des estresantes vacaciones, aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia…**

**Pero antes déjenme aclarar algo:**

**Se que a unas no les gusto que la niña se llamara Summer, pero entenderán que no podía llamarla Renesmee aunque en mi idea original ese iba a ser su nombre pero después me dije a mi misma…**

_**No es la hija de Bella de la que estoy hablando… así que no se puede llamar así…**_

**Además de que a mis amigas me aconsejaron-por no decir otra cosa- que se llamara de otra manera.**

**Y pues ni modo, además Summer es un nombre que me gusta, por que me recuerda a Summer de la peli de **_**Summer Blood, **_**que protagoniza Ashley Greene, buuuu! Con el comercial.**

**Ok no los retraso mas aquí esta el capitulo 17**

**ULTIMOS CAPITULOS!!! YA CASI ACABA SNIF, SNIF!!**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Un año después

Pv. Edward

Ya había pasado un año desde la ultima vez que la vi, la extrañaba demasiado tanto que no había querido alejarme de Forks, por que tenia la esperanza de que ella me recordara y regresara, que tontería no?, claro que lo era… mi familia me insistía que volviera y que la trajera y aquí nosotros le explicáramos todo.

Pero, volver para que?, para que al llegar me diga que no me conoce y se fuera a los brazos de Demetri? No, mi pobre corazón ya lo había soportado una vez y no lo soportaría de nuevo, me mataría, literalmente.

Bueno como decía todavía estábamos en Forks, cuando decía mi familia también incluía a Diane, ya que después de persuadirla mucho, la convecinos de que se quedara con nosotros, con un poco de pena y con muchos "peros" acepto, se podría decir que éramos amigos, desde la charla que tuvimos en donde me confeso toda la verdad y me había devuelto el anillo, ella se había vuelto algo así como mi apoyo en estos momentos, tal vez si Bella no me recordaba… no yo la amaba y eso no iba a cambiar nunca.

Pero hace mucho que no sabia nada de ella, Alice perdió su futuro, o sea como era eso, no tengo idea, pero desde hace tiempo dice que no la veía, y cuando lo lograba eran imágenes borrosas y sin sentido, y eso me tenia estresado… y si los Vulturi encontraron una forma de bloquear a Bella del poder de Alice? no saber la respuesta me tenia desesperado y al borde de la locura.

Pv. Alice

Un año como pasaba el tiempo, 12 meses sin ver a mi hermana y no lo digo solo por que no la eh visto frente a mi, si no por que ya hace tiempo que "visto" nada de su futuro, parece que de la nada ella hubiera desaparecido, y la pocas imágenes eran borrosas y no me decían nada, pero de algo estaba segura, que ella ya no estaba con los Vulturi, no lo se, será intuición femenina, por que con mi don ya no contaba en estos momentos, y eso en parte era un alivio, solo que lo mantenía en secreto por que no quería emocionar a mi hermano para que luego no fue cierto.

Durante este tiempo me había comenzado a llevar un poco mejor con Diane (N/A: para su desgracia verdad?, lo se Alice se unió al lado escuro xD),no era tan mala persona pero aun no confiaba 100% en ella como para contarle todo, debes en cuando salíamos por ahí, junto con Rosalie quien estaba bastante complacida con este cambio mío de actitud, pero le seguía diciendo que todavía no cantara victoria, a lo cual solamente ella se reía y con un "aja" se volteaba para el otro lado.

Mientras pensaba estaba en mi cuarto sola, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle y Esme, se habían salido a cazar hace dos días y nos quedamos únicamente Jasper, Diane y yo. En eso oí como tocaban mi puerta

-Alice?- era la voz de Diane-puedo pasar?

-Pasa- le dije y ella entro- pasa algo?

-no, nada solo quería platicar contigo ahora que Edward no esta

-si pero no tardaran mucho en regresar

-no importa no será mucho lo que tengo que preguntarte

-que pasa?

-se que no te gusta hablar mucho del tema, pero quiero preguntarte algo acerca de Bella

-que cosa?- pregunte algo a la defensiva- pensé que tu…

-no te preocupes no es nada de lo que crees pensar, yo ya di por hecho que tu hermano nunca me va amar, ok- dijo riendo- es otra cosa

-que cosa?

-pues… quería saber, por que los Vulturi les interesa mucho tener a Bella con ellos?

-ah!

-y bien?

-pues aun no estoy muy segura de sus razones, pero la primera era muy sencilla, ella no podía seguir siendo humana mientras supiera nuestro secreto…

-pero si ya la transformaron, por que no la dejaron ir?

-por lo que recuerdo, la ultima vez que estuvimos en Volterra… Aro se podrá decir que es el jefe de los Vulturi- ella asintió- quedo impresionado con Bella, ya que repelía tanto su don como el de Jane y eso hizo que creciera una curiosidad enorme hacia lo que posiblemente seria un don bastante grande el que ella podrá poseer, pero no estoy tan segura

-asi que era eso…

-por que lo preguntas?- dije no muy convencida

-pues…

-YA LLEGAMOS!!!- se oyó el estruendoso grito de mi hermano…

-te digo luego si?- fruncí el seño- en serio

-claro, claro

-pero no pienses en eso frente de Edward

-que? Por que?

-por favor te lo explicare luego… mas bien a todos

-esta bien

-bajemos, tenemos que saludar a todos y preguntarles de su viaje

Sin estar muy convencida aun bajamos para saludar a la familia, ahí estaban todos terminando de desempacar algunas cosas

-hola- salude

-Alice…

-que tal la casería?- pregunto Diane

-muy bien gracias, pequeña- dijo Carlisle

-que bueno..

-si ahí en donde fuimos…. Hay una cantidad sorprendente de animales… Edward encontró un puma- Emmett despotricaba cada uno de los detalles que habían pasado- enserio deberías ir la próxima vez con nosotros te la pasaras muy bien

-que bien- dijo emocionada- la próxima vez iré con ustedes

-Diane… - la llame- no tenias algo que contarnos?

-ah!

-que pasa?- pregunto Edward- por que tratas de bloquear tu mente?

-pues…

-que pasa querida?- pregunto Esme- que nos tienes que decir

-pues hace un momento platique con Alice… acerca de Bella

-que cosa?- pregunto Edward interesado

-hace un momento le pregunte el por que los Vulturi, en especial Aro, se interesaban mucho en tener a Bella con ellos..

-no es por que ella sabia el secreto?- pregunto Emmett

-pero no tiene caso si era transformada…- completo Rosalie

-entonces?- pregunto Esme- por que la siguen teniendo con ellos?

-es muy fácil Esme- dije- la última vez que estuvimos ahí Aro se intereso mucho en ella…

-más bien en su posible don- me interrumpió Edward

-don?- pregunto Carlisle- ella tiene un don?

-supuestamente si, no vez que no podía leerle la mente

-y?

-además, el hizo una prueba utilizo su don en el al igual que el de Jane y ninguno surtió efecto… eso fue lo que mas le llamo la atención

-ahora todo tiene sentido

-pero que tiene que ver contigo?- le pregunto mi hermano

-eh pensado… si el don de Bella se les hace interesante, apuesto que el mío lo adoraran

-piensas unirte a ellos?- pregunte histérica

-no, bueno no exactamente- dijo- mas hare bien un intercambio

--que tipo de intercambio?

-yo, en lugar de Bella…

-que demonios dices!!!- le grito mi hermano- es una tontería

-no lo es, míralo de esta manera Edward tu podrás recuperar a Bella

-y que hay de ti corazón?- pregunto Esme preocupada

-yo estaré bien, no se preocupen además saben exactamente que yo puedo librarme fácilmente de ellos- sonrió

-pero…- intervino Rosalie

-no Rose, se que eso es lo correcto- interrumpió- en este ultimo año me eh dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañan a Bella, verdad Alice?- me dirigió la mirada- además de que yo no pertenezco aquí, estoy ocupando un lugar que no me pertenece

-Diane

-no Edward, eh tomado mi decisión- dijo firme- solo necesito que me digan todo acerca de de los Vulturis así podre burlarlos mas fácilmente

Todos asentimos, empezamos a contarle todo lo que sabíamos de los Vulturis, cada detalle pareció oírlo con mucho detalle, asentía a cada momento y formulaba una pregunta de algo que no entendía.

-vaya- suspiro- es algo terrible

-vez, por que al principio estaba muy molesta- dije

-si, ahora lo se perdona por no haberlo entendido antes

-no te preocupes, ahora se que no fue con mala intención

-Jasper

-Alice- nos miramos

-bueno, bueno… cálmense ya- intervino Carlisle- pensé que ya lo habías superado hija

-lo siento

-creo que ahora que lo se todo, mañana me podre marchar

-tan pronto?

-no entiendo por que debo esperar mas tiempo?

Después de eso pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde y noche entre platicas sin sentido y despedidas, la verdad admiraba el valor de esta chica, como alguien podría entregarse a los Vulturis de manera voluntaria, sentenciarse a una muerte en vida, por alguien que ni siquiera conoces… lo único que si creía era que le estaría eternamente agradecida si lo lograba.

Pv. Edward

No podía creer lo que Diane había dicho… entregarse por voluntad propia a los Vulturis solamente para traer a Bella de regreso, era algo admirable, y era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

Estábamos todos fuera de la casa, preparándonos para la despedida…

-en serio que lo has pensado bien, hija?- pregunto Esme

-no te preocupes Esme, estaré bien- sonrió

-oh! Ven aquí- dijo jalándola para darle un abrazo- siempre tendrás un hogar con nosotros

-gracias Esme

-Diane- dijo Rose- te voy a extrañar- se acerco para abrazarla también

-yo también Rose

Y así fuimos pasando Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett y yo, por ultimo como siempre quedaba Alice quien veía la escena un poco alejada de todos, que a caso todavía no le caía bien?

-Alice?- dijo Diane, a lo cual ella se fue acercando y para sorpresa de todos y mas para Diane le dio un abrazo

-gracias- dijo mi hermana mientras la abrazaba

-de… de nada- les juraría que si yo hubiera sido ella… no ni siquiera sabría que hacer, pero ella al parecer no lo pensó mucho por que respondió su abrazo -bueno ya basta de sentimentalismos… debo irme- dijo con una sonrisa y separándose de mi hermana- tengo que irme

-Diane- dije- que tengas suerte

-gracias, bueno me voy

No pasaron ni dos segundos, cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba y caía al piso, frente a mi estaba Demetri con una cara de furia la cual no podía con ella.

-DONDE ESTA?!- Grito furioso- DONDE LA TIENES?!

-de que demonios hablas?- dije mientras aun estaba debajo

-NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO? DIME EN DONDE DEMONIOS LA TIENES??- por fin mis hermanos intervinieron y me lo quitaron de encima- SUELTENEME!!!

-Demetri de que rayos hablas?

-dime en donde demonios tienes a Bella

-Bella?

-si idiota Bella, donde la tienes?

-oye estúpido que te hace pensar que yo la tengo?- dije furioso- no se supone que la tenias segura, haya en Volterra

-que pasa Demetri?- pregunto mi padre mas calmado

-Bella, se fue- respondió- se que el la tiene- me señalo- y no me ir hasta que me la regresen

-pero si ella no esta con nosotros- intervino Alice

-que?- pregunto confuso- suéltenme

-suéltenlo

-como que no esta con ustedes?

-no, no lo esta idiota contento?-gruñí, el intento atacarme de nuevo pero mis hermanos lo detuvieron

-déjenme!!

-Edward basta!- grito mi padre- ahora… suelten a Demetri- obedecieron y lo soltaron- bien ahora dinos, vienes solo? Que paso?

-si vengo solo- empezó- fue hace pocos meses, al principio no notamos su ausencia por que tenia tiempo que ella se ausentaba para hacer no se que cosas, pero después paso 15 días y me empecé a preocupar, e intente buscarla, estuve todo estos meses buscándola, se perfectamente que mi don no sirve con ella así que intente seguir su rastro pero nada… y por ultimo pensé que estaría con ustedes y no lo perdí mi tiempo y vine.

-Aro sabe que ella no esta?- pregunte

-no aun no, pero lo sospecha… por eso vine

-que crees que haga cuando se entere?

-matarme…- sonreí ante la idea- se supone que ella esta a mi cuidado

-ya la buscaste en todos lados?- asintió

-tengo que regresar a Volterra, Aro notara mi ausencia

-y que harás?- siguió preguntando mi padre

-le diré la verdad y afrontare las consecuencias

-siento esto

-no importa, me preocupa mas Bella- dijo dándose la vuelta y se marcho

-que idiota- dije, como siempre solo venia a decir lo que tenia que decir y se largaba

-creo que nos corresponde a nosotros buscarla- dijo mi padre -Alice, has visto a Bella?

-no, hace tiempo que su futuro se hizo muy borroso y a veces hasta se perdía

-tenemos que buscarla- dije

-pero por donde empezamos?- pregunto Emmett

-no lo se- dije frustrado tomando el pelo- dios!

-Edward no te atormentes- me dijo Diane tomándome el hombro- la encontraremos

-es que…

-no te preocupes Ed, la vamos a encontrar

-pero y si no?

-por dios!! – Grito Rosalie- como puedes ser tan pesimista… eso déjaselo a Jasper

-oye!!- se quejo

-es la verdad hermano no te ofendas- el solo se encogió de hombros

-ejem- interrumpió Alice- en lugar de estar, criticando el pesimismo o la forma de ser de mi esposo, por que mejor no nos ponemos a trabajar

-y por donde empezamos?- pregunto Diane

-deberíamos separarnos, para cubrir mas terreno- sugirió Esme

-Esme tiene razón, debemos separarnos- dije

-bien, no descansaremos hasta encontrarla

-vamos- entramos a la casa para prepararlo todo

_Un año después_

Y quien diría que encontrar a alguien seria tan difícil, pasamos meses rastreándola, y no la podíamos encontrar, mientras Alice, Jasper, Diane y yo, nos fuimos a todo Sudamérica, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie y Emmett, fueron Europa, que era el lugar mas obvio para buscarla.

Cada pocos días nos poníamos en contacto para ponernos al corriente, pero no había nada relevante, en la búsqueda solo decían que creían encontrar su rastro pero a pocos kilómetros se perdía, e igual nosotros no encontramos nada en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en ese lugar, así que decidimos regresar a Forks y esperar a los demás para después iniciar otra búsqueda.

En pocos días llegamos a Forks del cual no nos habíamos, ido con la esperanza de Bella llegara ahí, pero al parecer estaba muy equivocado por que todo estaba igual a cuando llegamos, y ya había perdido toda la esperanza de encontrarla, todo mi mundo se había derrumbado y yo me encontraba perdido al igual que ella.

-Edward todo saldrá bien ella aparecerá- dijo Alice pasando su brazo sobre mi hombro

-no, no lo esta

-Edward

-no Alice, ya estoy cansado- dije enojado- por que no se me permite ser feliz, toda las esperanzas de encontrarla se fueron al caño, no puedo creer que esto este pasando, la eh perdido tantas veces pero eh tenido la esperanza de que ella regresara, pero esta vez es diferente…

-Edward no digas eso…

-no!! Rayos!! Por que no me entienden

-Edward de verdad tratamos, pero no podemos si no nos dices todo- intervino Jasper- nosotros no podemos leer mentes

-pero me puedes sentir Jasper, tu debes de saber como me siento- dije aun mas enojado, por su falta de consideración- pero claro no es lo mismo ya que tu tienes a Alice a tu lado y sabes que estará ahí al día siguiente y el siguiente…

-Edward yo…

-olvídalo

No quería seguir peleando con ellos, por eso salí de ahí lo mas rápido que pude, corrí sin dirección por un buen rato hasta toparme a lo que alguna vez fue nuestro prado, los recuerdos me invadieron completamente, este lugar había sido testigo de todo, aquí yo le había confesado mis sentimientos, e igual aquí había sido el lugar donde nos habíamos separado, todo por una estupidez.

-Edward?- oí la voz preocupada de Diane tras de mi- estas bien?

-no

-perdón por todo esto

-tu no tienes que pedir perdón de nada

-claro que debo… sabes que todo esto es mi culpa

-deja de culparte, ya no tiene caso

-pero…

-no, puedes dejarme solo… por favor

-se que necesitas a alguien con quien hablar

-no es cierto

-Edward, no puedes callarte todos tus sentimientos

-no lo hago

-lo estas haciendo- dijo triste – me duele verte así

-que?

-no soporto verte así, sabes?

Entonces lo comprendí, ella me estaba protegiendo, ella de verdad me quería… por que no darle una oportunidad, era lógico que entre Bella y yo no podíamos estar juntos mucho menos ser felices, pero que tal si el destino me había traído de vuelta a Diane por que mi destino era estar con ella, por que no darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, puede que Bella donde quiera que este, ella sea feliz, por que no serlo yo también, me pare y camine lentamente hacia ella.

-Edward? Estas bien?

-si, Diane

-si?

-gracias por todo

-sabes que no debes de darlas, lo hago con gusto

-no, es que me he dado cuenta de varias cosas

-de que cosas?

-pues veras…- cuando una voz me interrumpió

_-mami?!- _se escucho el grito de una niña- _mami!!_

_-_que es eso?

-no lo se- puse mas atención- parece una niña

-vamos, debe estar perdida-asentí, y ambos fuimos hacia donde provenían los chillidos, no tardamos mucho en encontrar ahí parada en medio del bosque a una pequeña niña, pero había algo de ella que se me hacia muy familiar, su color de pelo era parecido al mío, pero sus ojos eran de un color café chocolate, y se veía como de unos cinco o seis años, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue que el sonido de su corazón sonaba mas rápido de lo normal.

-mami!!- volteaba por todos lados, hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron

-hola- salude

-hola, han visto a mi mami?- no se pero el sonido de su voz sonó muy hermoso, muy diferente a las voces de algunos niños que había oído antes

-estas perdida?- asintió

-querida como te llamas?- se agacho Diane para quedar a su altura

-Summer

-que lindo nombre!

-gracias

-donde esta tu mami?- pregunte

-SUMMER!!- se oyó el grito de otra voz, una voz que yo reconocía muy bien, la misma voz que yo venia esperando desde hace mucho tiempo

-Bella- susurre, antes de que ella apareciera entre los arbustos, con un semblante preocupado, era ella- Bella- repetí, antes de que nuestras miradas se encontraran.

* * *

**Vaya eso si no se lo esperaban verdad?**

**Uf! Summer llego a tiempo antes de que Edward cometiera un error… **

**Bueno esto fue todo por hoy, esta historia casi acaba, espero que les este gustando ****por**** que en el próximo capitulo habrá un rencuentro por así decirlo, no solo por parte de Edward y Bella, si no Bella con alguien mas, hasta la próxima.**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias, que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA (NUEVO, ELEGIDO POR USTEDES)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima **

**Pau Hale**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola gente!!!**

**Estamos llegando al antepenúltimo capitulo de esta historia, muchas gracias por sus reviews me fascina la idea de que les haya gustado y que no se pierden cada capitulo, pero aun quedan muchas cosas que resolver así que les dejo este capitulo…. **

**Déjenme aclarar una duda que varias tenían con relación a Summer y el parecido con Edward… pero para ahorrarme el sermón les pondré lo que le dije a la primera que me hizo esta pregunta:**

**Resp:**

**Pues muy fácil...  
quería darle un parecido  
a ellos, para que tuviera un  
poco de la misma Renesmee**

por que no sabemos de qué  
color tenía los ojos Félix  
cuando era humano o sí?  
imagina que los tenia cafés  
y que el color de pelo solo es  
parecido mas no igual al de Edward  
solo es un parecido a Nessie

solo jugué un poco.... y eso salió  
espero que haya aclarado tu duda

**Espero que también aclare las suya**

* * *

***** REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

Después de todo este tiempo solo éramos Summer y yo, después de enterrar a Gianna, tuve la necesidad de quemar aquella cabaña, por que?, muy fácil todo el aroma de Gianna y de Summer estaba impregnado en ese lugar, y los Vulturi podrían localizarnos muy fácilmente.

Pues al no tener el aroma de Summer, Demetri ni ellos sabrían su existencia y seria más difícil esquivarlos, a caso no soy un genio?

En fin todo este tiempo anduvimos de aki para allá, pero todo era mas sencillo con mi bebe a mi lado, era tan tierna, me divertía con cada cosa nueva que hacia, me costo un poco hacerla beber sangre de animal ya que ella prefería la sangre humana, pero esa ya se nos había escaseado o mejor dicho acabado, pero lo divertido fue cuando le enseñe a cazar, para eso ella tenia 4 meses pero parecía mas grande, al igual de que ella ya hablaba me sorprendió mucho que su primera palabra fuera mami, aunque me hizo feliz en su momento no pude evitar sentir pena por que esa palabra le pertenecía a Gianna no a mi.

Y eso se lo había dejado claro…

_-mami- me dijo_

_-que dijiste?_

_-mami_

_-no bebe- ella ladeo la cabeza confundida- yo no puedo ser tu mami- ella alzo los brazos para que la cargara, eso hice- no bebe- ella me toco el rostro ya no me sorprendía aquel don que poseía, la imagen que me mostro era la de su madre al poco tiempo de que ella nació- si Summer, ella es tu mami_

_-tu no eres mami?- me dijo esas palabras de una forma tan clara que me asusto por un momento_

_-no amor_

_-pero ella hubiera querido que tu fueras mi mami_

_-pero…_

_-es que no me quieres?- dijo a punto de llorar_

_-como dices eso- dije dándole un beso a la lagrima que estaba en corriendo por su mejilla- yo te quiero mucho eso nunca lo dudes_

_-entonces por que no te puedo decir mami?- hizo un puchero_

_-quieres que yo sea tu mami?_

_-si_

_-bueno… yo seré tu mami- me era muy difícil negarle algo_

_-mami!- dijo abrazándome_

_-que pasa?_

_-tengo sed- tanto problema solo para que me dijera algo que yo ya sabia_

Pero en fin de eso ya había sido mucho tiempo, exactamente cuanto? No se, cuando te la vives viajando de un lado a otro el tiempo deja de tener significado pero ahora ya no era mi bebe en este tiempo había crecido demasiado parecía una niña de 5 años, pero aun seguía teniendo esa mirada que me recordaba a mi amiga, su pelo de un extraño tono dorado, parecía una mezcla entre rubio a café, y sus ojos se me hacían muy parecidos, pero no sabia a quien.

aun seguíamos en mi plan de ir a Forks, no lo había dejado a un lado, si ahí estaban todas mis respuestas no lo dejaría pasar, por eso todo este tiempo lo utilice para que los Vulturis me dieran por perdida o con suerte hasta por muerta, cosa muy difícil de creer pero algo era algo, a mi falta de orientación me puse a investigar como llegar a América, lo mas importante eran los pasaportes, así que mantuve vigilando a varias personas hasta que después de mucho buscar encontré a alguien que se dedicaba a la falsificación de documentos legales, perfecto, ahora el segundo problema el dinero, que ni fue tanto problema, únicamente me robe unos cuantos miles de un banco y otro, me sentía mal por robar pero si era la única forma de llegar a mi pasado...

Estábamos ambas en un vuelo hacia Seattle, el ultimo que tomaríamos antes de dirigirnos a Forks, por lo que supe ahí hacia mas frio de lo normal, a mi no me importaba pero Summer necesitaría un buen abrigo, después de tantas horas de viaje llegamos al aeropuerto.

Salimos de ahí no sin antes ganarme una mirada extraña de parte de los hombres quien me veían a mi y a la niña de manera extraña, que? Parecía muy joven para llevar a una niña de mas o menos 5 años, en fin, no le tome importancia y seguí con mi camino.

-mami?

-que pasa, cariño?

-estoy cansada- dijo a punto de un bostezo, a veces olvidaba que ella dormía

-muy bien, buscaremos un hotel para que duermas antes de seguir esta bien?- asintió- tienes hambre?- negó frunciendo su carita- Summer, sabes que también debes de comer algo solido, además no creo que en el hotel tengan sangre de animal

-y de humano?- dijo brillándole los ojitos

-tampoco, pequeña bribona- dije tomándola en brazos- vas a comer algo y no se hable mas

-no- cruzo sus brazos

-bueno, entonces jamás volveré a competir contigo en quien caza el animal mas grande… además de que no te ayudare a ganar el mas grande- era mentira pero necesitaba algo con que alentarla

-no seas así…

-ya dije

-bien

-esa es mi niña- le di un beso en la frente, antes de que soltara otro bostezo- ahora vámonos para que descanses

Llegamos a un pequeño hotel, donde Summer tomo una siesta antes de seguir, solo fueron 3 horas le di un baño para que estuviera mas fresca, después me di uno yo y salimos del hotel

-a donde vamos?- pregunto con curiosidad

-vamos a buscar unas personas, nena

-a quienes?

-aun no lo se

-entonces como sabes que vamos a buscar a alguien si no sabes a quienes

-sabes haces muchas preguntas?- dije con fingido enfado- solo se que vamos a buscar a alguien, cuando lo encontremos lo sabré, contenta?

Para mayor comodidad y rapidez, me convencí de que era mejor que me fuera corriendo a Forks que después de leer un mapa vi que no estaba muy lejos, tome a la niña en brazos y corrí hacia lo que parecía seria las respuestas a todas mis preguntas.

Iba corriendo cuando sentí un olor desagradable que me llego, olía como a perro mojado pero con mayor intensidad, detuve mi carrera y comencé a ver a mí alrededor para ver el causante del extraño aroma.

-mami, por que paras?

-no hables…- en eso del fondo del bosque apareció un enorme lobo, era de un extraño color ladrillo y se dirigía hacia nosotras- Summer quédate atrás de mi

-mami, que es eso?

-no lo se, pero no te muevas- susurre mientras el gran lobo se acercaba a mi- que rayos eres?- entonces el lobo se detuvo frente a mi y gruño- Summer corre- le dije caminando lentamente hacia atrás

-mami no- me sostenía mientras yo la seguía empujando- no

-Summer corre!!!- grite y ella corría hacia el otro lado, en eso el lobo se lanzo sobre mi directo hacia donde la niña corrió yo lo sujete de la cola y lo jale hacia el otro lado- no te atrevas ni a pensarlo- me sentía estúpida al hablarle como si me fuera a entender

El lobo dio un gruñido y se lanzo sobre mi tirándome en el camino, con sus colmillos a escasos centímetros de mi cara, pero a pesar de que esa bestia iba matarme, algo que se me hizo muy familiar en ese animal eran sus ojos como si los hubiera visto en otro lado…

_-Como esta la vieja chevy_

_-bien_

_-has intentado pasar mas de los 70 km_

_-no_

_-bien, pues no lo hagas_

* * *

_-te gusto verdad?_

_-si_

_-y piensas que soy hermoso_

* * *

_-jamás te hare daño, Bella siempre estaré contigo lo prometo_

* * *

_-hola soy Jacob Black…_

* * *

-Jacob?- dije sorprendida de que el fuera mi amigo, pero el mas en cuanto oyó el nombre el se separo rápidamente de mi- Jake eres tu?

El lobo retrocedió y corrió hacia los arbustos, me quede un momento pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, en eso del bosque salió un chico alto de piel morena y pelo largo.

-Bella?- me dijo en tono cauteloso- eres tu?

-quien soy yo?- pregunte confusa- no recuerdo nada de mi

-como que no recuerdas nada, pero si me reconociste

-no te reconocí, solo te recordé pero algunas partes

-entonces si eres tu?

-dime quien soy

-eres Isabella Swan

-Isabella Swan- repetí

-hija de Charlie Swan y Renee Dwyer…

-mis padres…

-en serio no recuerdas nada- negué- pero como llegaste hasta acá, si no recuerdas nada?

-vine por que alguien me dijo que viniera y aquí todas mis preguntas serian respondidas

-quien?

-alguien

-Entonces no recuerdas nada- repitió y volví a negar- que te hicieron Bella?

-no lo se, cuando desperté así, no recordaba nada

-no siquiera a…

-a quien?- pregunte- dime?

-no es importante ahora, tienes que ver a tu padre ha estado muy preocupado por ti… espera si eres un vampiro, entonces no te debes acercar a el

-por que?

-que a caso no bebes sangre humana y el seria un aperitivo muy delicioso

-si, pero no bebo sangre humana solo de animales- se quedo pensando un poco antes de asentir

-ok, de todas formas estaré ahí para defenderlo si algo sale mal…

-si pero…- en eso recordé- Summer…

-quien?

-mi niña…

-que niña?- en serio no la vio?

-la niña que venia conmigo, antes de que te aparecieras y me nos atacaras

-ah!

-debo ir a buscarla

-pero tu padre…

-ella es mas importante para mi ahora

-donde te veo para ir con tu padre?

-este…. Aquí mismo- dije apurada tenia que encontrar a mi niña- te veo en un rato- me di la vuelta para ir a buscarla cuando sentí unos calientes brazos a mi alrededor

-me alegra que volvieras- hasta entonces no me había dado cuenta que me estaba abrazando

-yo también, espero que me ayudes a recordar- dije respondiéndole el abrazo

-no lo dudes, ahora ve…- asentí y salí corriendo a buscarla

Estuve un buen rato rastreando su aroma, y nada

-donde se habrá metido- dije desesperada, hasta que un nuevo rastro mesclado con el de ella llego a mi rostro, corrí hacia esa dirección- SUMMER!!!

Frente a mi estaban otras personas, una estaba agachada – que reconocí como una mujer- mientras que el otro estaba parado observando a mi hija, y cuando grite se volvió a mi, esa cara yo la había visto, era Edward el que había ido a Italia hace mucho tiempo, pero lo importante era que había encontrado a mi niña.

-Summer, estaba tan preocupada- abrace a mi niña- estas bien?

-si

-Bella?- levante la vista, y note que Edward me observaba impresionado

-oye a caso no eres Edward?

-me recuerdas- dijo de una forma emocionada

-si, estuviste en Italia hace tiempo… esa fue la única vez que te vi- en su rostro pude ver algo de decepción- pasa algo?

-no nada… que haces aquí?

-pues…- no sabia si decirle la verdad o no, no se veía que fuera mala persona pero aun no confiaba… pero algo me decía que el era sincero, así que desidia arriesgarme

-Demetri vino a buscarte- dijo ante mi sorpresa

-Demetri? Pero por que?

-según el desapareciste y te esta buscando

-no… el no debe encontrarnos- dije con miedo, no por mi si no por Summer

-por que? Bella que te pasa?

-no debe encontrarnos- fije mí vista en mi niña que solo me miraba sin entender nada- no deben saber de ella

-de quien?- dijo la otra mujer

-de ella-señale a mi bebe- no deben saberlo, por eso huimos

-quieres platicar de ello?- pregunto Edward- podemos ir a mi casa…

-pero tengo que regresar con Jacob, el me va a llevar con mi padre

-Jacob? Jacob Black?

-si, lo conoces?

-digamos que si… pero Bella será mejor que te calmes antes de ver a tu padre si?

-pero Jacob se va a preocupar

-no te preocupes por eso- asentí- vamos

Llegamos a una hermosa casa que era de color blanco, la fachada era muy linda, muy acogedora y familiar

-que linda casa

-te gusta?

-mucho…- dije antes de escuchar un grito que salía de la casa

-OH POR DIOS!!!- de la casa salió una muchacha de aspecto como de duende- OH POR DIOS!! OH POR DIOS!! ERES TU….- dijo mirándome da arriba abajo- BELLA!!!- dijo antes de abrezarme por suerte antes había bajado a mi bebe, si no seria aplastada

-si creo que soy yo….

-no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo entre sollozos- pensé que jamás te volvería a ver

-perdón que te diga esto pero… quien eres tu?- puso cara de espanto

-no recuerdas?- negué- soy Alice

-Alice? perdón si no te recuerdo pero no se mucho acerca de mi pasado

-no importa, nosotros de ayudaremos a recordar

-Bella?- me dijo un hombre que salía de la casa era muy bello de pelo rubio, de igual manera me abrazo

-y tu eres?

-ah! perdón soy Jasper

-ok, les pido una disculpa por si no los recuerdo en serio trato pero no puedo- en eso voltee a ver a la otra mujer que había visto a lado de Summer- y tu quien eres?

-me llamo Diane

-mucho gusto, también eres parte de este clan

-no, solo estoy de visita

-vaya

-y esta lindura quien es?- pregunto Alice al ver a mi niña

-se llama Summer

-aaah! Que lindo nombre!!! Es muy hermosa también, es tu hija?

-por así decirlo

-eh notado algo extraño…- comenzó Edward- su corazón, su complexión es casi igual a la de…

-un vampiro?- termine su frase- si, ella es mitad vampiro, mitad humano

-pero…- pregunto Jasper

-después les cuento, no quiero que ella lo oiga- señale a la niña, que estaba entretenida jugando con mi pelo

-ok

-por que no entramos, y nos ponemos mas cómodos

Entramos a la casa y me senté en uno de los sillones, con Summer en mis piernas, observando todos los detalles de la casa, todo se me hacia tan familiar como si ya hubiera estado aquí

-mami- llamo mi atención

-que pasa?

-por que estamos aquí?

-para conseguir respuestas

-nos quedaremos mucho tiempo?

-no lo se- vi que fruncía su seño- no te preocupes, tienes sed

-no

En eso llegaron los demás

-que le pasa?- señal Alice a mi niña

-esta algo inquieta, le asustan los lugares nuevos

-oh que tierna, esperen que Rose llegue se va a morir

-Rose?

-mi otra hermana

-quienes mas van a llegar?- pregunte asustada

-faltan mis padres y mis dos hermanos- contesto Edward- mi padre te ayudara a muchas cosas

-será mucho tiempo? Tenemos cosas que hacer

-solo un par de días

-cuanto?- pregunte, todo esto me quitaba tiempo, yo quería ver a mi padre

-dos o tres días a lo mucho

-es mucho tiempo…

-tienes planes?

-si, quería ver a mi padre y además no tenemos en donde quedarnos- vi a mi niña que se veía cansada, a lo mejor fue la carrera y el susto- Summer necesita dormir

-Bella, Bella, Bella- canto Alice- sabes que no tienes que buscar ningún lugar, te puedes quedar aquí con nosotros

-no, no lo se…

-vamos Bella- hizo un puchero- por fa, por fa, por fa

-pero…- juro que la cara que hizo en ese momento, bajo todas mis defensas- esta bien, pero por dios quita esa cara

-siii- brinco de un lado a otro, la mire de manera extraña, pero al parecer a Summer le agrado por que no dejaba de mirarla, en eso subió rápidamente por las escaleras perdiéndose de mi vista

-voy con ella, alguien tiene que calmarla- dijo Jasper antes de subir tras ella

-disculpa a Alice, a veces puede ser algo molesta

-no te preocupes Edward, creo que me tengo que acostumbrar mientras este aquí

-este…- dijo la otra muchacha, Diane me parecía que era su nombre- voy a mi habitación, con permiso

-fue un placer- le dije

-igualmente- se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación

-creo que no le agrade mucho

-no digas eso

-creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- en eso mi bebe bostezo- tienes sueño?

-si mami- respondió cerrando sus ojitos

-donde puedo acostarla? En cuanto despierte nos iremos

-no…- interrumpió Edward demasiado rápido- quiero decir… que es mejor que te quedes, aquí estarás a salvo, puedes acostarla…

-yo me la llevo- interrumpió Alice, materializándose de la nada en la sala- dámela- me tendió los brazos y con un poco de desconfianza se la entregue- no te preocupes Bella, no te la voy a secuestrar- rio antes de subir de nuevo con mi niña en brazos

-la cuidas demasiado sabes?- Edward hizo que centrara mi concentración de mi niña- Alice no le hará nada

-es lo único que tengo, no puedo evitar preocuparme

-es tu hija?

-literalmente… si

-literalmente?- alzo una ceja, no sabia si confiarle mi secreto, sin saber el por que, pero al verlo me inspiro mucha confianza así que me arriesgue…

-en hija de una amiga mía

-puedo saber de quien?

-se llamaba Gianna…

-la secretaria de los Vulturis?

-la conoces- pregunte confundida al saber que la conocía

-si, la ultima vez que los visite la vi

-oh, bueno ella se enamoro se Felix… que por tu cara supongo que también lo conoces- asintió- pues bueno Summer es hija de Felix y Gianna

-pero… como?

-pues tuvieron relaciones… ella quedo embarazada y concibió a la niña

-y en donde esta ella? Por que no la cuido?

-ella murió Edward, había perdido mucha sangre… pero dio su vida para que su bebe naciera

-y tu la cuidas desde ese momento

-ella me lo pidió antes de morir- agache la mirada al recordar la ultima vez que vi a mi amiga- además se lo había prometido

-estas bien?

-es que recordarla me pone triste

-la querías mucho verdad?- asentí

-era mi única verdadera amiga

-pero por que no se quedaron con los Vulturis

-eso fue algo que también Gianna me pidió… que me fuera de ahí con Summer por que ellos serian capaces de matarla, a pesar de su don

-ella tiene un don- asentí- que clase de don?

-se puede decir que es capaz de mostrarte sus pensamientos con solo tocarte

-y aun así piensas que Aro la mate- me estremecí ante la palabra

-ella es diferente Edward, algo que no se había visto antes, y eso podría ocasionar su muerte, es por eso que me fui de ahí- dije al recordar todo- no me importo dejar todo, con tal de salvar a mi bebe

- y que paso con Demetri?- me recordó- que a caso no te apoyo?

-el no sabia nada de esto, yo nunca se lo dije

-pero a caso no era tu pareja o algo así?

-a pesar de que decía ser mi pareja, yo no lo veía como mas que un amigo

-en serio?- vi alegría en sus ojos

-pues si, lo quiero pero como se quiere a un amigo o a un hermano pero nada mas

-siento que todo terminara así…- asentí- entonces te quedaras?

-pero quiero ver a mi padre…

-yo te llevare si quieres, pero espera a que lleguen los demás- alce la ceja- apuesto que quieren verte

-pero por que? Si los acabo de conocer

-Bella, todas tus preguntas serán contestadas en cuanto lleguen los demás, si?

-esta bien

-gracias

-pero por que?- pregunte confundida por si actitud

-solo estoy feliz- sonrió

-feliz?

-no me hagas caso- asentí- dentro de muy poco sabrás el por que de todo

-me parece bien… pero tengo que hablar con Jacob- dije levantándome del sillón

-Jacob?- dijo en un tono algo molesto

-eh si, es mi amigo y el me iba a llevar a ver a mi padre… me va estar esperando

-tienes que ir?

-si, regreso pronto… ah puedo encargarles a Summer por un momento

-si Bella- de nuevo Alice se materializo de la nada

-Wow! No hagas eso- dije algo molesta

-que cosa?- dijo confusa

-aparecerte de la nada

-ah

-entonces si la pueden cuidar?

-si, ve

-gracias- dije saliendo de la casa

Pv. Edward

Me quede observando el lugar por donde se había ido, estaba contento y molesto, dos sentimiento que no pensé tener en mi al mismo tiempo, contento por que al fin Bella había regresado a mi, y molesto por que como era posible que mejor recordara a ese perro que a mi, o sea eso no debería ser, debería o sea apuñalar a Jacob.

-Edward por que estas molesto?- pregunto Alice de forma divertida

-no estoy molesto

-se te nota en el rostro, que pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí

-lo que me pasa es que como es posible que Bella recuerde a ese perro y a mi no, es inaudito

-ay Edward! Estas celoso?

-claro que si, no es justo- cruce los brazos molesto

-hablando de justicia… tengo algo por lo que te voy a regañar

-que cosa

-por que hace unas horas te vi… como decírtelo, ah si…. DICIENDOLE A DIANE QUE QUIERES ESTAR CON ELLA!!- Me grito- te ibas a dar por vencido tan fácilmente?

-lo siento Alice

-por surte llego la pequeña para evitar eso…

-como lo sabes?- interrumpí su regaño

-por que al parecer es la niña la que me provoca esta "ceguera" cuando intento ver el futuro, de Bella… será que es mitad y mitad?

-la verdad no tengo idea

-pero volviendo al tema… así que, cual es tu escusa?

-pues me sentía desesperado y pensaba que jamás iba a encontrar a Bella y pensé que tal vez merecía ser feliz o algo por el estilo

-Edward, Edward, Edward no sabias el error que ibas a cometer

-lo se- dije con la cabeza baja

-pero ahora puedes arreglarlo, ella esta aquí puedes solucionar las cosas

-pero ella no me recuerda

-harás que te recuerde

-pero como?

-tu sabrás como

-gracias, eso me ayuda mucho- dije de forma sarcástica

-bueno voy arriba a esperar que mi nueva sobrinita despierte… es tan linda!!!- no dijo mas por que en un movimiento rápido regreso a las escaleras

-que feo…

-Edward?- oí a Diane llamarme- es cierto eso?

-oh Diane! No te oí venir- dije ante mi sorpresa, no me había dado cuenta que estaba mas distraído de lo normal- que cosa?

-de lo que dijo Alice hace un momento

-sobre que?- pregunte sabiendo la respuesta

-sobre… lo de estar conmigo, es cierto?- asentí- por que?

-supongo que también oíste mi respuesta, por que quería ser feliz y tu has estado ahí para consolarme, y me dije el por que no darte una oportunidad

-lo hubieras hecho?

-claro

-pero ahora con Bella aquí…

-es imposible- a complete por ella- lo siento

-no te preocupes yo sabia la respuesta antes que me la dijeras

-entonces por que…

-solo quería asegurarme

-lo siento

-no te preocupes- dijo restándole importancia- entonces que harás para que te recuerde

-aun no lo se

-deberías hablar con ella

-decidí espera a que llegara Carlisle y los demás, eso ayudara mucho

-pero por que no ahora

-lo considero como la mejor opción

-yo digo que deberías decirle tu- dijo algo molesta- eres el mas indicado para eso, no?

-si, pero es mejor esperar

-no te entiendo… si así fuera, no deberías estar enojado por que ella recuerde mas a ese tal Jacob que a ti

-no me lo recuerdes

-solo digo lo que pienso

-yo te sugiero que hables con ella- se mantuvo pensando un momento, intente leer sus pensamientos y saber lo que tramaba pero al parecer su don no me lo permitía totalmente- pero si quieres esperar haya tu- dijo levantándose

-a donde vas?- pregunte confuso

-voy a caminar un momento- se dirigió a la puerta- cuando llegaran los demás

-dentro de dos o tres días

-ok

-por que lo preguntas?

-solo es curiosidad, Edward eres algo paranoico, sabes?- rio antes de salir

No tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba tramando, pero ella tenia razón me eh estado portando de una manera un tanto exagerada, pero me aterraba pensar de que Bella no regresara o no se… Diane tenia razón soy un paranoico.

Pv. Bella

Después de hablar con Jacob acerca de la situación en que me encontraba, el después de un larga lista de insultos y no se que cosas mas palabras dirigidas a Edward entendió que por ahora no era lo correcto ir a ver a mi padre, hasta que tuviera todas mis respuestas, después de aquello se despidió diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a su novia o eso fue lo que entendí.

Iba corriendo en dirección a la casa, quería ver a mi bebe, sabia que estaba siendo muy sobre protectora pero no podía para de preocuparme por ella, como decía iba corriendo cuando un olor familiar me llego y me detuve, esperando el peligro o lo que sea que me estuviera asechando.

-hola- saludo Diane saliendo de los arbustos

-ay eres tu

-no quise asustarte

-estabas siguiéndome

-Algo así- contesto con una sonrisa- solo te estaba esperando, no soporto el olor a lobo argh!

-por que?

-por que quería hablar contigo

En ese momento sentí que iba a saber todo lo que había venido a buscar

* * *

**Que les pareció?**

**Ya nos acercamos al final de esta historia, así que me estarán quedando un poquito mas largos los capítulos, espero sus opiniones y preguntas háganmelas saber**

**Nos vemos en la próxima….**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias, que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA (NUEVO, ELEGIDO POR USTEDES)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima **

**Pau Hale**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola people!!**

**Solo quería decirles que este es el final de esta historia, si ya va siendo hora que la terminara, pero no se preocupen aun queda el Epilogo, y un capitulo especial, pero mejor ni les cuento, los dejo con este capitulo.**

**Habrá muchas sorpresas en camino…**

**Gracias por sus reviews, a ver si puedo llegar a los 200 o mas, ayúdenme un poco!!!**

* * *

*****REMEMBER ME*****

Pv. Bella

Después de hablar con Jacob acerca de la situación en que me encontraba, el después de un larga lista de insultos y no se que cosas mas palabras dirigidas a Edward entendió que por ahora no era lo correcto ir a ver a mi padre, hasta que tuviera todas mis respuestas, después de aquello se despidió diciendo que tenia que ir a ver a su novia o eso fue lo que entendí.

Iba corriendo en dirección a la casa, quería ver a mi bebe, sabia que estaba siendo muy sobre protectora pero no podía para de preocuparme por ella, como decía iba corriendo cuando un olor familiar me llego y me detuve, esperando el peligro o lo que sea que me estuviera asechando.

-hola- saludo Diane saliendo de los arbustos

-ay eres tu

-no quise asustarte

-estabas siguiéndome

-Algo así- contesto con una sonrisa- solo te estaba esperando, no soporto el olor a lobo argh!

-por que?

-por que quería hablar contigo

En ese momento sentí que iba a saber todo lo que había venido a buscar, ella se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca, y me palmeo el lugar a su lado.

-tu me dirás todo?- pregunte esperanzada

-eres algo impaciente

-es que llevo mucho tiempo en la ignorancia, no se quien soy, como es que llegue con los Vulturis… no se nada

-ya veo… ha sido muy difícil no?

-no tienes idea…

-pero por que no habías venido antes?- me pregunto

-oye… me vas a interrogar o me vas ayudar en algo?- dije molesta

-Bella… antes de contarte todo lo que tu quieres saber, tengo que saber que es lo que tu sabes?

-que se de que?

-la historia que te hicieron creer

-oh- comprendí lo que me quería decir- pues no me dijeron mucho, para empezar el día que desperté me dijeron que yo era pareja de Demetri y que yo había querido que me transformaran

-eso es todo?- pareció molesta al decirlo

-no, no todo o bueno es lo mas que me dijeron

-y en serio no recuerdas nada?

-al principio no, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, llegue a recordar a mis padres a Jacob y a unos cuantos amigos mas, pero de ahí nada…

-estas segura?

-si- mentí, no estaba seguro de si contarle lo de las voces

-no recuerdas a Edward, ni a los Cullen?

-Edward? Por que debería de recordarlo? Solo se que el fue un día a Volterra a buscarme, pero nada mas

-entonces no te han dicho toda la verdad?- espere a que continuara-Bella, lo que te voy a contar, es toda la verdad, y quiero que me escuches de principio a fin, lo que vas a oír me lo conto el mismísimo Edward y su familia… si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en decírmela, ok?

-toda la verdad?

-si, estas segura que quieres escucharla ahora o esperar a que lleguen los demás- pensé un momento, no sabia si creer o no en sus palabras, pero la mire y algo me decía que era sincera, tome una bocanada de aire y respondí

-si, quiero saberlo todo… ahora

-bien, todo esto me lo conto Edward…

-Edward?

-si, el es tu verdadera pareja

-el? Pero… no es Demetri?

-no Bella, ellos te mintieron, ellos te dijeron eso por que los Vulturis querían que te quedaras con ellos, por el don que posees

-pero… ellos me dijeron…- no podía decir una frase coherente esta impresionada por esto, ellos me habían mentido solo por mi don

-estas bien? Si quieres aquí le paro y esperamos….

-no- la interrumpí- sigue por favor , solo me tomo por sorpresa eso es todo, puedes seguir desde el principio

-bien, creo que tenemos que empezar por el principio, solo te diré lo mas importante- asentí- Bella tu llegaste aquí hace un poco mas de tres años, venias de Phoenix a vivir con tu padre, ingresaste al instituto de aquí, y fue entonces que conociste a los Cullen, y por demás a Edward

-y ellos eran humanos?

-no, déjame seguir y te diré todo aun no llegamos a esa parte

-ok

-bueno como decía, conociste a Edward, en un principio el fue muy grosero contigo y quizá esa indiferencia fue lo que llamo mas tu atención hacia el, entonces te preguntaras el por que era tan grosero contigo?- asentí de nuevo- pues tu eras su _Tua Cantante _, si sabes lo que no?

-si haya en Volterra me dijeron que era la sangre que le llamaba de una manera intensa a cierto vampiro en especial algo así como que cantaba solo para el, no?

-algo así, era ese el motivo por el que se alejaba de ti, no quería cometer alguna imprudencia, pero no sirvió de nada ya que un día estuviste a punto de morir atropellada y el te salvo, eso hizo que tu interés creciera mas y mas hasta que estuviste investigando mas del asunto, eso fue después de que fueras a la playa de La Push con unos amigos, ahí encontraste con Jacob y el te platico acerca de las leyendas de ahí, donde venían involucrados los vampiros, ahí fue en donde descubriste que Edward era uno

-pero… pero no le tenia miedo o algo así?

-no, de hecho no te importaba lo que fuera por que tu ya te habías enamorado de el, a pesar de que el era un peligro para ti, tu lo quisiste tal y como era- hizo una pausa- después de que ambos declararan sus sentimientos, el te llevo a un partido de beisbol con si familia, y ahí fue donde se encontraron con un trió de vampiros nómadas, el cual uno quería matarte

-a mi? Por que?

-por que eras muy apetitosa- rio- pero mas por que todos los Cullen te defendieron y eso fue lo que te convirtió en un reto, el simple hecho te cazarte le producía placer…

-que mas?

-espera…- volteo a un lado- se que estas ahí, sal de una vez…

No me había dado cuenta de que había alguien mas, estaba tan metida en mi historia que no me había dado cuenta que Jacob salía de los arbustos

-que haces aquí?- dijo Diane con asco, supongo que el olor no le agradaba por que no dejaba de fruncir la nariz

-solo me encargaba de que le contaras la historia con todos los hechos exactamente como pasaron…

-bien, pero no interrumpas- el susodicho asintió- como decía, el cazarte era un reto para el, por eso lo mas seguro para ti era esconderte mientras los Cullen le daban caza para salvarte…

-o sea todos se estaban arriesgando por mi?- no podía creer todo lo que habían hecho por mi, ahora me daba un golpe mental por no recordarlos

-exacto, eres parte de su familia como no te iban a proteger?

-perdón, prosigue…

-bueno pero a base de los engaños de James, así se llamaba el vampiro que te cazaba- asentí de nuevo- los cuales caíste, te acorralo por así decirlo en un lugar, donde eras su presa fácil, ahí fue donde te causo grandes heridas y daños, y si no fuera por que Edward y los demás llegaron a tiempo… el resultado hubiera sido fatal

-o sea…

-que James te hubiera desayunado- interrumpió Jacob

-que te dije sobre interrumpir?!- pregunto molesta

-ya pues, solo le quería dar algo de humor a la historia- se encogió de hombros

-como decía… aquello te mando al hospital, y después de una pequeña discusión con Edward lograron seguir juntos…

-pero por que discutiría con el, si me salvo?

-pues el pensaba que lo mejor era que te fueras con tu madre, ya que el era un peligro para ti…

-que dramático!!!- de nuevo interrumpió el lobo

-oye te quieres callar?!

-esta bien, esta bien

-bueno… después de eso, tu le pediste que te transformara, el cual el se negó por que no quería condenarte, o condenar tu alma, y tu seguiste igual de necia, sin ofender, pero así me dijo el, hasta que llego tu cumpleaños numero 18, de lo cual no se mucho ya que el solo me dijo que te tuvo que dejar, o sea rompió contigo, por que quería que tuvieras una vida normal como una humana, casarte, tener hijos y todo eso

-aaaaaah… pero no sabes que fue lo que paso en ese transcurso que le la dejo y aaaaaah… tampoco sabes lo mucho que la afecto- dijo Jake

-y tu si?- pregunte

-obvio cariño, ahí es donde entro yo

-a ver que es lo que no se- Diane se cruzo de brazos esperando

-lo que paso después de que ese idiota te dejara…

-perro!! Nada de ofensas por favor

-key key, después de que Edward se fuera por tu bien, mejor?

-ja ja gracioso

-bueno yo lo voy a contar a mi manera y te aguantas!- asintió de mala manera- ok, como yo! Decía… después de que ese tontito te dejara, tu entraste en un estado de depresión del cual nadie te podía sacar, te lo digo por que yo te vi, como es que te tomabas el pecho como si te fueras a partir de un momento a otro, y habías descubierto que si hacías algo peligroso podías oír su voz, fue en ese entonces donde tu loca cabecita buscaba la manera de cómo oírlo, o en pocas palabras te ponías en peligro o arriesgabas tu vida para oír a Edward

-por que haría tal cosa?

-por eso, estabas tan desesperada por irlo o por saber que estaba ahí contigo, que hacías cosas peligrosas por para escucharlo, fue por eso que compraste unas motos y fuiste conmigo para que yo las arreglara, en ese entonces yo aun era humano común y corriente, y yo sin sospechar el motivo por que lo hacías te ayude, pero en el camino nos hicimos grandes amigos y bueno yo quería algo mas…

-quieres decir que tu y yo…

-no, solo yo, pero no te preocupes eso ya paso y ahora solo te veo como mi mejor amiga

-ah

-prosigo, éramos grandes amigos, y pude notar que estar conmigo te hacia sentir mejor, no completamente pero si mejor a como estabas, pero había algo que me inquietaba a mi, era un grupo de jóvenes que se hacían llamar los protectores o algo así, yo los odiaba hasta que un día fue el que descubrí que eran…

-y bien…

-era una manada de hombres lobo o licántropos, al cual yo me uní a ellos al descubrir que yo también lo era, en ese momento me comencé a distanciar de ti, ya que no era correcto que siguiéramos siendo amigos, y fue hasta entonces que te salvamos de morir

-ahora por quien?- pregunte, que a caso era un imán para los problemas? Pues todos me quieren matar

-pues era un vampiro del clan que te había encontrado antes, y pues como te iba a atacar no lo dudamos ni nos veces en salvarte, después de eso supe que no podía seguir ignorándote, después de todas las palabras hirientes que te había dicho, total te pedí perdón y todo siguió como antes, pero puf! Llego otra vampira…

-que a caso nunca se acaba!- dije molesta- si no me quiere matar uno, me quiere matar otro, que a caso no descanso?

-cálmate Bella, controla tu inarmonia- dijo Jake- no pudimos atraparla, pero tu habías hecho algo tan, tan…

-estúpido?

-si, estúpido… te tiraste del acantilado, cosa que si no hubieras hecho todo hubiera sido diferente…

-de que manera?

-bueno la vampira psíquica o Alice, como la llamas, no te hubiera visto saltar, no hubiera regresado, no se hubieran ido a Italia….

-a Italia? Y para que?

-creo que esa parte me toca- interrumpió Diane- bueno, si no es que tu la sabes- señalo a mi amigo

-no, no la se así que te sedo los honores- en eso se oyeron unos gruñidos- bueno tengo que irme el deber me llama

-ya te vas? Por que?

-pues como dije, tengo cosas que hacer…- me dijo con una sonrisa- espero haber sido de ayuda

-gracias Jacob, no sabes de cuanta ayuda fuiste- sonreí

-me alegro, nos vemos pequeña- me revolvió el cabello antes de salir corriendo directo al bosque

-vaya, en serio es amigo tuyo?

-eso parece…- reí- no puedo pedir nada más

-si tu lo dices…. Bueno en que estábamos?

-que fui a Italia

-ah, bueno como dijo Jacob tu habías saltado de un acantilado por que según tu solo así podías oír a Edward, en eso Alice vio que saltabas pero no te vio salir

-como que Alice me vio?

-bueno como tu, ella también tiene un don… o sea es capas de ver el futuro, te vio saltar pero no te vio salir, por eso ella regreso para comprobar si estabas viva, pero bajo una serie de mal entendidos, Edward creyó que tu habías muerto

-dios!

-si y eso no es lo peor, el decidió ir con los Vulturis para que acabara con su vida, pero afortunadamente lograron rescatarlo, no sin antes visitar a tus amigos de Italia, ellos iban a matarte por que sabias mas de lo que debías

-pero…

-Alice les juro que te iban a transformar y eso los salvo por el momento, y regresaron a Forks, donde Edward te dijo toda la verdad, la cual era que nunca había dejado de amarte, y desde ese día estaban juntos, aun que le costo un poquito de trabajo convencerte, de eso

-por que?

-por que tu creías que era un sueño y que el no estaba contigo

-soy así de despistada?

-no, solo estabas como decirlo… confundida- rio

-mmmm… puedes continuar

-bueno, al final le creíste y hablaron acerca de tu transformación la cual Edward no estaba muy convencido en eso, por eso lo sometiste a votación… y pues la mayoría gano, por eso pospusieron tu transformación para tu graduación para que te prepararas y tuvieras que decirle a tu padre

-pero supongo que el no había cambiado su actitud verdad?

-no, hacia todo lo posible por atrasarlo mas y mas, pero hubo alguna serie de acontecimientos, que hicieron que hubiera peligro de nuevo, bueno peligro para ti

-ahora que

-recuerdas los tres vampiros que te conté?- asentí- bueno dos estaban muertos pero había otra que buscaba venganza, y fue por eso que empezó a crear vampiros para poder llegar a ti y matarte, eso hizo que vampiros y licántropos se unieran, pero antes Edward había hecho un trato contigo…

-que cosa?

-para empezar tu quería que el te transformara, pero para que eso pasara tenias que hacer un compromiso con el…- al mencionar eso vi que su cara cayo un poco como si pensarlo le causara tristeza

-estas bien?

-si, si… como te decía para que el te transformara primero tenias que casarte con el

-casarme? Pero si era algo tan sencillo por…- en eso recordé el anillo que me había dado el momento de la propuesta….- ahora recuerdo, pero lo que no entiendo es como fue que me separe de ellos? Por lo que escuchado todo era perfecto

-pues… ahí es donde entro yo

-tu? Pero que….

-pues como te explico, yo estuve "comprometida" con Edward hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo

-ah! Y tu… nos separaste?- asintió- pero como?

-gracias a mi don, el cual me permite hipnotizar a la gente y pues, mi egoísmo fue el que me gano y creí que si te ibas Edward regresaría conmigo, pero ya vez que ni así logro olvidarte- levanto la vista, para verme- que piensas?

-pues estoy algo sorprendida, no puedo recordar mucho todavía pero se que debo odiarte por esto

-me parece lo mejor…

-pero no lo hare- interrumpí, ella me miro sorprendida

-pero por que? Otra en tu lugar lo haría es mas estoy esperando un ataque de furia en estos momentos o al menos me la remientes (N/A: para los que no son de México, eso significa recordarle a su mamacita, una mentada, fuck you o algo así, ok) en 23 idiomas distintos

-por que… puedo ver lo mucho que amas a Edward, y eso debería molestarme pero no, por que ahora estas haciendo lo correcto y como dices tu otra en tu lugar en estos momentos no me estuviera diciendo la verdad al contrario me hubiera mentido para que me fuera y eso no es lo que estas haciendo y lo aprecio

-eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-si, ahora todo para mi esta mas claro…- cerré los ojos por un momento y tome un suspiro…

En ese momento en mi mente comenzaron a verse imágenes de mis recuerdos con Edward (N/A: imagínense que en su mente están pasando estas imágenes rápidamente como luego pasan en las películas)

_Me llamo Edward Cullen…_

_Creo que no deberíamos ser amigos_

_Ya no puedo seguir alejado de ti_

_Lo único que pude decir fue "ella no"_

_Así que el león se enamoro de la oveja _

_No quiero condenar tu alma_

_Adoro el crepúsculo, el final de un hermoso día_

_Bella no eres buena para mi_

_No perteneces a mi mundo_

_Será como si nuca hubiera existido_

_El paraíso_

_No puedo vivir en un mundo donde tú no existas_

_Isabella Marie Swan, prometo amarte todos los días de mi vida quieres casarte conmigo?_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo_

Todas aquellas imágenes tenían sentido, aquella voz que mi mente tanto me recordaba y que yo me había negado a recordar eran de el, de Edward el único hombre que eh amado y que amare… mi familia, todos, todo regresaba a mi, como si un rayo callera y me iluminara la mente, cada momento bueno y malo venia a mi.

-Edward!- me levante de un salto

-Bella?

-Edward, el a el lo amo

-veo que ya recuerdas todo- me dijo Diane con una sonrisa

-si, todo vino a mi… no se como fui tan tonta y no verlo antes

-tuviste momentos difíciles

-pero mi mente me lo decía, yo oia su voz

-en serio?- pregunto sorprendida

-si, pero yo me negaba a averiguar de quien era

-pero ahora lo sabes- asentí contenta- y que estas esperando?

-que?

-ve con el, y dile que ya recuerdas todo

-pero y tu?...

-yo estaré bien, ahora corre

Asentí y no lo pensé otra vez y corrí lo más rápido, que me dieron mis piernas, no tarde mucho en llegar a la casa blanca, mi hogar, mi único verdadero lugar

-Edward! Edward!! Edward!!- gritaba mientras me acercaba, y de la puerta venia saliendo con cara de angustia, corrí hacia el y me lance a sus brazos algo que había anhelado inconscientemente desde hace mucho tiempo

-Bella? Que pasa?

-te recuerdo- fue todo lo que dije, por que al parecer lo entendió al instante, por que sus brazos me apretaron y comenzamos a girar

-de verdad?- Pregunto emocionado

-claro

-no lo puedo creer!!- siguió girando conmigo en sus brazos

-te amo Edward

-no sabes todo lo que espere para oírte decir eso- dijo antes de besarme, y les juro que este beso no era como los que yo recordaba era mas pasional, ya no había por que contenerse- te amo Bella, mi Bella

-solo tuya- iba a volver a besarlo, cuando un grito interrumpió nuestro momento, de las escaleras venia bajando Alice

-!! Ya recuerdas!!!

-Alice!!!- grite separándome de Edward, para abrazarla- hermana

-te extrañe

-yo también

-Bella?- siguió otra voz

-Jasper!!!- corrí abrazar a mi otro hermano

-es maravilloso volver con mi familia

-mami?- la vocecita de mi bebe me saco de mi burbuja- por que gritan todos?

-Summer!- corrí hacia ella y la tome en brazos

-que pasa mami?

-nada bebe, solo estoy feliz

-por que?

-por que al fin encontramos a nuestra familia

-familia?

-siii!!- Grito Alice- nosotros somos tu familia!! Yo soy tu tía Alice

-tía Alice?- asintió- y ustedes son mis tíos?- señalo a Jasper y a Edward

-el es tu tío Jasper corazón- señalo Alice a su esposo- y este que vez aquí es tu papi Edward

-papi?- volteo a verme sorprendida y yo no podía quitar la sonrisa de mi cara, solo pude asentir- tengo un papi!!- todos asentimos

-vaya tengo una hija- dijo sonriendo de mi forma favorita. Todos comenzamos a reír ante su comentario- antes que nada quiero preguntarte como es que recordaste todo?

-pues Diane me ayudo mucho

-Diane?- preguntaron todos

-si, ella me ayudo a recordar me conto nuestra historia- sonreí- deberías de agradecerle

-lo hare y donde esta?

-pues cuando recordé todo me vine lo mas rápido que pude y ella se quedo en el bosque- vi que todos se miraban entre ellos- hice mal en dejarla sola?

-no, lo que pasa es que ella se pensaba ir y…

-lo arruine, debo…

-no te preocupes Bella aquí estoy- apareció Diane en la sala- no pensaba irme sin despedirme

-oh no te vayas, tu me has ayudado mucho- le rogué

-lo se, pero tengo que partir

-o al menos espera a que lleguen todos- intervino Alice- ellos se querrán despedir de ti sobretodo Rosalie

-esta bien

Después de eso pase bastante tiempo con Edward mientras que mi hija se iba de un lado a otro con Alice, la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasamos platicando me muchas que nos habían pasado desde el momento que nos dejamos de ver y podía decir que estar en sus brazos de nuevo era una experiencia que jamás olvidaría.

-entonces no te molesta que Summer te diga papi?

-por que habría de molestarme amor? Es tu hija no?- asentí- entonces también es mía- dijo antes de besarme

-veo que no pierden el tiempo- dijo una gruesa voz que era inconfundible

-Emmett!!- me levante para abrazarlo, cuanto había extrañado a este grandulón

-veo que me recuerdas hermanita- dijo mientras me respondía el abrazo

-Bella hija que alegría que hayas recordado todo y que estés con nosotros de nuevo

-Esme- corrí a abrazarla

-hola Bella, es bueno verte de nuevo- vino Carlisle también abrazarme, voltee y ahí estaba Rosalie en la entrada parada observando todo

-Rosalie- dije de repente camino hacia mi e hizo algo que no esperaba, me abrazo

-es un gusto tenerte de nuevo hermana

-gracias Rose

-mami?- llego mi bebe

-quien es ella?- pregunto Rose con emoción en la voz

-tu nueva sobrina

-en serio?- asentí- oh! Es tan linda!! Como se llama?

-Summer

-que lindo nombre!!

Después de eso Rose no se separaba de Summer, al parecer se llevaban muy bien lo malo era que entre ella y Alice, peleaban la atención de mi bebe, ya que las dos peleaba por ver quien le ayudaba a vestir, en que cuarto iba a dormir, y muchas cosas, pero mi bebe encantada viéndolas

Los días pasaron y era el momento de despedirnos de Diane, que por mas que le rogué que se quedara o la trataba de convencer de quedarse otro poco mas, ella decía que era momento de marcharse y no la pude convencer

-te voy a extrañar- le dije

-no te preocupes vendré a visitarlos, debes en cuando

-pero de verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto Rose- sabes que te puedes quedar

-Rose ya lo hablamos debo irme, soy nómada y quiero conocer mas del mundo

-aja- interrumpió Alice- como si no lo conocieras ya

-Alice

-ya me acostumbre, te voy a extrañar también Alice

-Diane- acerco Edward a ella- gracias- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-no tienes por que agradecerme- dio un suspiro- bueno es hora de irme

-hasta pronto

-no lo dudes, nos volveremos a ver- dio media vuelta y se marcho

-la voy a extrañar- dije, después de unas horas

-todos

-oh lo había olvidado- dio brinquitos Alice- adivina que día es hoy?

-mmmm martes?- conteste

-si ya se que es martes… pero es martes 13 de septiembre, hoy es tu cumpleaños!!!

-Alice eso importa?

-si y mucho

-por que?- me queje

- por que ya tenemos tu regalo preparado

-pero como…- pregunte confundida

-pues teníamos la esperanza de que fueras a regresar por eso- me dijo adivinado lo que pensaba

-oh

-vamos me tomo- de la mano y me llevo afuera la mire confundida- tu regalo esta afuera

-bien vamos- me levante con Edward tras de mi

-espera primero debo taparte los ojos- me señalo un pañuelo grueso, me lo puso para taparme la vista- ya

Después de caminar un buen rato y con los ojos tapados, me llego un olor a madera y a pintura

-lista?- asentí- mira- me quito la venda de los ojos, enfrente de mi había una casita muy bonita

-es mía?

-si, te gusta?

-si mucho gracias Alice

-de hecho es de parte de todos- miro a Edward un momento- pues los dejo… tengo que ir de caza con Jasper, nos vemos- y despareció antes de que dijera algo

-veo que tenia prisa

-Bella, Alice trataba de darnos privacidad

-oh!

-ahora entremos- metió la llave a la cerradura y poco a poco fue abriendo la puerta, adentro era muy acogedor estaba adornada con varios muebles y un tapiz muy lindo me quede sorprendida al ver todo- te gusta amor? – pregunto mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-si mucho- me di la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos que había amado desde el primer momento- te amo

-yo también- dijo antes de besarme jamás me cansaría de sus besos, para mi siempre era algo nuevo, igual pero diferente- ven vamos a ver lo demás

Seguimos por un pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera tallada, el la abrió y en medio había una cama muy grande

-es muy linda, todo en esta casa es lindo, gracias

-Bella no sabes lo feliz que me hace que estés conmigo

-yo también estoy feliz de tenerte

-te amo

En ese momento me olvide de todo, en cuanto sus labios tocaron los míos deje de pensar solo me deje guiar por lo que sentía en estos momentos, nos besamos por mucho tiempo ya que no necesitábamos aire que respirar, poco a poco el me fue recostando en la cama, eso si sin dejar de besarme siguió por mi cuello bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al escote de mi blusa

-te deseo amor

-tómame soy tuya

-para siempre

-para siempre- repetí

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo al igual que yo lo hacia desde sus hombros hasta su abdomen de ves en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos que eran música para mis oídos, metió la mano dentro de mi blusa y yo hacia lo mismo con su playera hasta que decidí que estábamos demasiado vestidos para lo que quería hacer, así que tome el dobladillo de su playera y la levante para quitársela, el entendió mi mensaje y me ayudo a quitársela, me deleite con la vista que tenia frente a mi y el igual hizo lo mismo con mi blusa

-perfecta- dijo al verme

Poco a poco nuestras ropas fueron desapareciendo hasta que ambos quedamos desnudos uno frente al otro, podía sentir su excitación en mi entrada, jugando, provocándome

-estas lista amor

-si

Entro en mi en un solo movimiento, detuve el aliento por un instante, ambos encajábamos perfectamente éramos dos partes de uno solo, poco a poco nos fuimos entregando a la pasión que sentíamos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida y esperaba que siguiera asi

-no sabes cuanto espere para esto- me dijo mientras ambos estábamos recostados en la cama

-espero que la espera haya valido la pena

-no tienes idea de lo correcto que estas

-te amo Edward, jamás lo dudes

-yo también Bella

En ese momento y en ese lugar nos juramos amor eterno, nada ni nadie nos iba a volver a separar, era un juramento, que estábamos dispuestos a cumplir, de ahí en adelante compensaríamos el tiempo que estuvimos separados, y lo que nos quedaba por delante para siempre.

FIN

* * *

**No quise entrar en muchos detalles en la historia, por que se supone que ya leyeron Crepúsculo, Luna Nueva y Eclipse no?. **

**Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya convencido y dejen de odiar a Diane aunque sea un poquito menos, aun falta el Epilogo y el capitulo especial cuyo trama sabrán hasta que escriba el Epilogo, así que aun no me despido. Y una disculpa por tardar tanto pero ultimadamente eh estado muy ocupada y casi no eh tenido tiempo, es que estoy preparando un OS para un concurso en el que quiero entrar y quiero que quede bien así que no se me enojen.**

**Aun queda mas de mi… no se pierdan la de **_**CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA,**_** que es mi historia nueva, pásense por ahí, y háganme saber su opinión o algunos consejos, para que sea de su agrado**

**Bueno nos vemos en la próxima, ya saben preguntas y comentarios solo denle clic abajo y háganmela saber, ok?**

* * *

**Pero mientras que esperan podrían pasarse por estos One-Shot y historias, que apenas, escribí ahí les dejo los títulos…**

**-CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA (NUEVO, ELEGIDO POR USTEDES)**

**-DOBLE PERSONALIDAD (LEMMON)**

**-REGALO DE XV AÑOS (Bella, si solo de Bella)**

**-LLAMADA DE UN SOLDADO (y este es de Edward)**

**-VAMOS TODOS A LA ESCUELA (este es mi primer OS de Nessie y Jacob)**

**-MI VIDA ANTES DE LOS CULLEN (la historia inédita de Alice)**

**-CHICAS TWILIGHT ASESINAS: ISABELLA ENAMORADA (este es de Bella)**

**-Y OTRAS MAS…**

**Espero contar con sus reviews… nos leemos la próxima **

**Pau Hale**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola People!!!**

**Pues en los reviews que eh leído nadie me ha preguntado que paso con Demetri o que pex con Demetri, pues ahora lo sabrán**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo el capitulo especial el cual llamo:**

_**¿QUE SUCEDIÓ CON DEMETRI?**_

Pv. Demetri

Que había pasado con Bella, ya tenia varios días que no llegaba ni se reportaba, se que ella tenia sus momentos de privacidad y los cuales respetaba, por que a pesar que en el fondo ella no me amaba como le habíamos hecho creer, sentía un gran cariño por ella aun que también ella me había dejado claro que no sentía nada por mi y lo había respetado.

Pero ahora estaba como loco, ya tenia tiempo buscándola, lo hacia a escondidas y no sabia nada de ella y lo peor de todo era que Aro comenzaba a notar su ausencia, por eso un día me había mandado llamar yo era el responsable de su cuidado, ese día me había salvado por lo mismo que ignoraba su paradero a parte de que les había mentido al decir que no la había visto, pero que me encargaría de eso.

Pero tenia que pensar en donde podía estar, no conocía ningún otro lugar que no fuera el castillo o algunas partes donde habíamos tenido misiones, pero de ahí para allá nada.

Entonces llego a mí, los Cullen, claro a ellos le importaba tenerla de nuevo en su clan, tenia que ir a América por ella, no la tendrían tan fácilmente, ella era mía y nadie me la iba a quitar.

-Demetri- me llamo un guardia- Aro te llama

-no sabes para que me quiere?- pregunte algo molesto

-me parece que quiere que vayas a una misión tu solo

-por que rayos no manda a Felix o a Jane, ellos estarán mas que contentos de ir

-no lo se, solo cumplo ordenes

-bien, iré en un momento

Me levante de mi sillón, no me había parado de ahí desde hace días, y si lo hacia era solamente para saciar mi sed, camine por los pasillos hasta que llegue al despacho de Aro, donde ya me esperaba sentado

-me mando llamar señor

-si, siéntate- me señalo la silla

-que pasa?

-bueno, me ha llegado la noticia de que hay un pequeño grupo de revoltosos en la cuidad de Cansas, en América, pero antes de intervenir quiero asegurarme de que el rumor es cierto, por eso te eh elegido para ir a cerciorarte de que sea verdad

-si, debo salir ahora mismo?

-si en 30 minutos te quiero listo

-si señor me retiro- me levante de mi asiento di media vuelta para retirarme

-Demetri

-señor

-que has sabido de Isabella, hace mucho que no la veo

-nada señor, pero en cuanto regrese me encargare de ese asunto- el asintió creyéndose mi escusa, lo único que quería era salir de ahí para que no me preguntara nada mas

Como era de suponerse a los 30 minutos yo ya estaba en camino al aeropuerto, por que al aeropuerto?, tome esa decisión por que me era mas fácil y mas rápido llegar a mi destino y así encargarme rápidamente con la estúpida misión, y después ir en donde los Cullen para exigirles que me devuelvan a mi Bella.

Tome mis cosas lo cual no era mucho y tome el auto que teníamos para pasar desapercibidos, y me dirigí a mi destino… América.

Como era de suponerse el rumor era falso, como siempre decían cualquier idiotez para quitar a los Vulturis de sus ocupaciones, pero esta vez era diferente por que venia por una propia misión, tome mi avión que se dirigía al la cuidad mas cercana a Forks… al llegar al aeropuerto salí rápidamente y llegue a lo que parecía era Seattle o eso decía el letrero lo único que quedaba era sentir el olor de los Cullen esperaba que aun no se hubieran ido de ahí, lo cual estaba de suerte, su horroroso aroma seguía aquí, empecé a correr cuando sentí un aroma diferente algo apestaba, ese rastro no era el que quería, comencé a mover mi cabeza a varios lados hasta que sentí de nuevo el rastro de los Cullen, seguí corriendo, el aroma se hacia mas intenso, en eso vi a todo el clan del tal Carlisle afuera de la casa, parecía que se estaban despidiendo de alguien, de todas formas eso a mi no me importaba, no lo pensé antes de derribar al tal Edward, el seguramente la tendría…

-DONDE ESTA?!- Grite furioso- DONDE LA TIENES?!

-de que demonios hablas?- el muy idiota creía que me iba a engañar con eso de que no sabia de lo que hablaba

-NO TE HAGAS EL ESTUPIDO? DIME EN DONDE DEMONIOS LA TIENES??- le volví a exigir me estaba hartando de que no me dijera nada, y en ese momento sentí como unos pares de brazos me sostenían separándome del idiota ese - SUELTENEME!!!

-Demetri de que rayos hablas?- pregunto el líder

-dime en donde demonios tienes a Bella?!!

-Bella?- pregunto el tal Edward

-si idiota Bella, donde la tienes?- estaba molesto y este idiota quería jugar a las preguntas

-oye estúpido que te hace pensar que yo la tengo?- me respondió igual de furioso que yo, que pensaba? Que le iba a creer?- no se supone que la tenias segura, haya en Volterra

-que pasa Demetri?- volvió a preguntar el líder, su vos sonaba mas calmada que hace un momento

-Bella, se fue- respondí no me quedaba de otra mas que decirles la verdad- se que el la tiene- señale al idiota de su hijo- y no me ir hasta que me la regresen

-pero si ella no esta con nosotros- intervino la chica pequeña que había estado anteriormente en Italia

-que?- pregunte confuso- suéltenme- le gruñí a los otros dos idiotas que no me soltaban (N/A: no saben como sufrí al decirle idiota a mi Jasper T_T)

-suéltenlo- les ordeno el jefe

-como que no esta con ustedes?- era mentira ella tenia que estar con ellos

-no, no lo esta idiota contento?- me gruño Edward, eso me molesto e intente arrancarle la cabeza y de nuevo sus inútiles hermanos me sostuvieron

-déjenme!!

-Edward basta!- grito su padre- ahora… suelten a Demetri- obedecieron y me soltaron- bien ahora dinos, vienes solo? Que paso?

-si vengo solo- comencé no tenia de otra mas que platicarles lo sucedido sin importar lo repugnante que me resultara la idea- fue hace pocos meses, al principio no notamos su ausencia por que tenia tiempo que ella se ausentaba para hacer no se que cosas, pero después paso 15 días y me empecé a preocupar, e intente buscarla, estuve todo estos meses buscándola, se perfectamente que mi don no sirve con ella así que intente seguir su rastro pero nada… y por ultimo pensé que estaría con ustedes y no lo perdí mi tiempo y vine.

-Aro sabe que ella no esta?-

-no aun no, pero lo sospecha… por eso vine- había perdido el tiempo en venir aquí y ahora que mi única esperanza de recuperarla se había esfumado

-que crees que haga cuando se entere?- volvió a preguntar

-matarme…- dije resignado, esa era la única verdad por ahí note como el estúpido ese sonreía pero era mejor ignorarlo- se supone que ella esta a mi cuidado

-ya la buscaste en todos lados?- asentí, era mejor regresar estar aquí era perdida de tiempo

-tengo que regresar a Volterra, Aro notara mi ausencia- mentí, ya había dicho mucho

-y que harás?- siguió preguntando Carlisle

-le diré la verdad y afrontare las consecuencias- no me quedaba de otra

-ciento esto

-no importa, me preocupa mas Bella- no quería su lastima y mucho menos su compasión, así que di la media vuelta y corrí de regreso a lo que seria tal vez mi lecho de muerte

Iba por los bosque cuando de nuevo sentí ese espantoso olor, y tras de mi escuchaba unas respiraciones tanto agitadas voltee y lo que vi me dejo pasmado…. Eran tres lobos, pero no eran simples lobos eran como el triple del tamaño normal, era uno negro el cual iba en medio, uno de color gris y otro pelirrojo, venían persiguiéndome.

Seguí corriendo lo mas rápido que pude pero al parecer, ellos no me darían tregua no tenia mas opción que enfrentarlos, debilitarlos para poder escapar, no muy lejos podía oler la sal del mar, lo que seria una gran ventaja por que en el agua era imparable.

-ya estoy harto- dije antes de dar media vuelta y plantarle un fuerte golpe al lobo negro

Salió volando y choco contra un árbol, lo cual lo dejo inconsciente, pero aun me faltaban otros dos, al parecer el lobo rojo fue con su líder mientras que el gris se dirigía hacia mi, aproveche el momento y volví a correr.

Aun sentía el otro lobo gris tras de mi, mas bien su olor, pero no me detuve el mar estaba cerca, seguí corriendo hasta llegar a la orilla de un acantilado (N/A: será el mismo en el que Bella se aventó?.... pues si) , no lo dude dos veces y salte… pero algo salió mal por que sentí como mi chaqueta era jalada… demonios!! De ahí me había agarrado, y tiraba de ella la abrí rápidamente y logre quitármela antes de que me subiera, ya que el otro lobo estaba con el… me la quite y caí al mar, al parecer trataban de saltar pero no podían, no quise perder mas el tiempo y comencé a nadar….

Tarde un poco en llegar a la orilla de una playa, afortunadamente era de noche, salí súper frustrado y mojado, camine por la arena cuando vi a un par de turistas caminado por la playa, mi garganta me ardió, tenia sed, al demonio! Esta seria mi ultima cena así que….

Deje caer los cuerpos secos y me limpie mi boca, cheque el cuerpo del hombre, y parecíamos de la misma talla, y si éramos de la misma talla ya que su ropa me quedo muy bien, deje los cuerpos ahí en la arena y me dispuse a irme a Italia

Estaba en el avión, esperando para este momento Aro ya se habrá dado cuenta del retraso que tenia había tardado mucho tiempo en volver, y que explicación le iba a dar, pues ninguna ya que el se daría cuenta de lo sucedido con solo tocarme entonces para que engañarme era vampiro muerto.

Iba saliendo del aeropuerto, cuando vi a lo lejos a des personas con capas por su olor eran Jane y Felix, genial como se habrían enterado de que llegaría hoy?

-hola Demetri- saludo Jane- ya comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti

-no tenias por que

-pues Aro esta impaciente de verte

-si eso creo- dije ignorándola

-y que tal tu viaje?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-a que te refieres?

-a nada, yo solo preguntaba- se dio la puerta sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara

-de que habla? – le pregunte a Felix

-no lo se, pero al parecer es algo malo

-creo saber que es…

-que?

-nada, mejor olvídalo- creo que era momento de despedirse- Felix, has sido buen compañero

-Demetri por que hablas así?

-pues…

-señoritas!!- interrumpió Jane, la vi de mala manera- Aro nos espera, y no me mires así

Llegamos al castillo por la puerta principal por así decirlo, yo iba callado, Felix trataba de sacarme algo pero preferiría ir callado, estos podrían ser mis últimos momentos y tenia tanto que pensar, lo diferente que hubiera sido si Bella me hubiera amado, ahora estaríamos juntos y nada nos separaría, pero desafortunadamente no todo sale como queremos, y desafortunadamente este era mi fin, lo sentía mas por la sonrisa de Jane.

Llegamos al despacho de Aro y cuando entre me di cuenta que también estaban Marco y Cayo, esto era malo, los tres estaban de pie mirándome fijamente

-Jane- hablo Aro

En ese momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo se quemaba, era el dolor mas despiadado que había sentido en mi vida, había oído lo poderoso que era el don de Jane, pero no era nada comparado con sentirlo

-basta Jane- el dolor seso- espero que eso te enseñe a no ser tan descuidado con mis tesoros

-de que habla- dije agitado

-se perfectamente que Isabella se fue, y tu ni cuenta te diste

-no sabia que ella había escapado, que quería que hiciera?- dije molesto, error fatal

-no me hables así inútil- y otra vez sentí el fuego en cuerpo volví a caer por el dolor, Aro levanto la mano y el dolor seso de nuevo- es te enseñara

-no puedo creer que no hayas visto que tramaba- fue el turno de Cayo para hablar- por tu ineptitud perdimos a un guardia muy poderoso

-solo para eso la querían?

-para que mas idiota- respondió Aro- y ahora no podemos traerla de nuevo, y sabes por que?

-no- no estaba de humor para sus adivinanzas

-por que no podemos obligarla, sabes que no podemos retener a nadie contra su voluntad

-ese no es problema mío- otro error y mas dolor- basta Jane!!

-ella no se detendrá al menos si yo no le doy la orden

-entonces por que no me matan de una vez!- gruñí molesto

-vaya, vaya veo que sabes lo que te espera

-de ustedes no puedo esperar mas- ya no tenia tiempo para respeto ni nada, justo en este momento me daba cuenta de la clase de seres que eran, lastima que ahora era demasiado cuenta- que esperan?

-y crees que será fácil? Matarte en este momento seria un regalo en vez de un castigo

-entonces que harán?

-primero… creo que te torturaremos un poco

-que…- y de nuevo sentí como el fuego llegaba a mi, pero esta vez era con mas intensidad, caí de nuevo al piso revolcándome en mi dolor, esto era horrible, ahora sentía lastima por todos los vampiros que habíamos matado, pasar por esto era peor que nada

-Jane- el dolor se detuvo- sabes esto es aburrido, ahora pagaras por haber perdido mi tesoro, perdiste uno y ahora tu pagaras el precio- me dijo Aro con desprecio, no entendía como lo había respetado y protegido por estos siglos

-pero ya no tendrán otro rastreador tan bueno como yo- dije esperando que eso los hiciera dudar un poco

-estas seguro?- contesto Cayo- amigo ya no te necesitamos

-de que hablan?

-pues encontramos tu remplazo- lo mire confundido- si como lo oyes, por que crees que te mandamos a esa misión falsa?- ahora lo entendía me querían sacar de aquí para que no me diera cuenta y huyera- por tu cara de estúpido veo que lo entiendes

-todo lo tenían planeado

-si, excepto el que Bella se escapara, hubieran sido una pareja perfecta- suspiro Aro como si de verdad lo sintiera –

-ella no habría sido tan fácil de engañar

- imagínense un escudo de su magnitud y un rastreador tan efectivo que puede encontrar y saber el don de un vampiro en cualquier parte del mundo, no es fantástico?- ignoro mi comentario

-entonces que esperas para matarme, si ya no te sirvo?

-tienes razón, estar aquí es una perdida de tiempo- dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir- Felix, Alec

Salieron todos del despacho dejándonos a nosotros tres, por un instante creí que me ayudarían pero en el momento en que vi sus caras todo se vino abajo

-lo siento compañero- me dijo Felix

-sabes que si no lo hacemos también nos mataran

-no se preocupen, supongo que lo merezco – cerré los ojos y caí de rodillas frente a ellos- vamos no perdamos el tiempo

Ahí en el piso, frente a mis verdugos llegando a mi final, solo pude sonreí al recordar a lo único que me hacia feliz…. Y mi último pensamiento fue…

_Te amo Isabella_

En ese momento sentí como poco a poco mis sentidos se fueron esfumando y la negrura llego a mí.

* * *

**Pobre Demetri!! T_T todos te recordaremos…. **

**Chicas discúlpenme si en algún momento les ofendí a su Edward, pero recuerden de que estábamos hablando de Demetri y esta todo enojado, así que hay una buena escusa. Y se estuvo muy corto el cap. pero no le veía manera de alargarlo, además si lo hacia se iba a ver muy forzado y eso no es lo que me gusta.**

**Y para finalizar, este fue el capitulo especial que les había dicho y no se pierdan el Epilogo, es un capitulo que nos da a conocer el felices para siempre para todos.**

**Bueno nos vemos en el siguiente **

**Bye**


	21. Chapter 21

………………………………………………………

**Hi everybody!**

**Bueno… como ya les dijo P4u… yo escribí el Epilogo… enserio espero que lean esto hasta el final, tiene de todo, humor, drama, misterio y, contrario a mi dogma (un lemmon sin final trágico es como una papa sin catsup), un lemmon con final feliz… se lo merece… bueno… como se imaginaran… es algo extraño describir el sexo entre vampiros… por que no tengo la mínima idea de lo que pasa -físicamente hablando- con ellos! Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, a pesar de que tengo dos Lemmon's en mi historial… **

**P.D.: Manita (****Diane-Dossantos-Pattzz-Cullen****), siento haber -por poco tiempo, pero enserio muy poco tiempo- deseado a tu hombre… se que tu CR es todo tuyo… pero la tentación -me conoces- y la historia no ayudaron nada para que no lo hiciera… **

**P.D. (2): esta un poco largo como podrán ver… por eso metí de todo para que no se cansaran de leer… **_**Enjoy!**_

**-**_3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy-_

………………………………………………………

**==REMEMBER ME==**

**.: EPILOGO :.**

**Pv. Diane**

Tres años ya habían pasado desde mi despedida con los Cullen…

Era extraño, por fin tenía un lugar en donde quedarme, pero simplemente no lo hice… ¿Qué irónico no?, había pasado ya casi 100 años sola y cuando estuve rodeada de todos ellos, me sentí tan fuera de lugar…

Bueno, realmente no pertenecía a ese lugar… me había aferrado tanto al recuerdo de Edward, que al encontrarlo había tomado tantas malas decisiones que me había ganado el odio de algunos integrantes de esa familia, pero estaba segada por el anhelo de tenerlo nuevamente conmigo, después de todo, había sido la primera a la que le había propuesto matrimonio, a la que le había dicho "te amo", y el había sido mi primer amor… tenía derecho de pelear por el…

Pero cuando me entere de su historia… bueno, ellos habían peleado contra tantas cosas para estar juntos… aunque yo también… nuestras historias eran mas o menos parecidas, pero en distintas épocas, ahora yo era su pasado y Bella su presente y su futuro.

Es por eso que había decidido alejarme lo más que pudiera de ellos, no me pregunten por que no lo hice antes, solo quería saber que era tener una familia, así que fui al viejo continente y justo hace un año pasaba por Paris…

Estar frente a la Torre Eiffel, iluminada por miles de luces y bajo la luz de la luna, me hacia sentir nostalgia por aquellos días en los que estaba entre los brazos de Edward, en los pocos besos que nos llegamos a dar, y en los muchos "te amo" que nos dijimos…

-no deberías de estar sola en un lugar tan mágico como este –me sorprendí al escuchar una voz a mi oído, me aleje un poco para ver quien era, detestaba a los hombres que se me acercaban de esa manera, pero me sorprendí al ver que era un vampiro al igual que yo, salvo que el tenía los ojos rojos.

-estoy acostumbrada a esto… -le dije mirándolo extrañada, era alto, tez morena, cabello castaño oscuro, sus ojos a pesar de ser rojos eran cálidos, tenía unas largas pestañas, su nariz era recta y perfecta, labios gruesos que estaban curvados en una traviesa sonrisa, acompañada de unas hermosas facciones, un cuerpo bien formado, del que me daba una idea por la playera roja en la que se marcaba su buen y musculoso cuerpo, tenía que admitirlo, era extremadamente guapo…

-después de que me conozcas ya no vas a querer estar sola –volvió a sonreír, pero su actitud no me gusto nada.

-soy Diane Masen –ok, solo era para despistarlo, no iba a usar su apellido para algo malo, le extendí la mano para que me saludara.

-Cristiano Do Santos –tomo mi mano y entonces pensé _"lárgate de aquí"_, que por lo general así era como los manipulaba.- es un placer conocerte muñeca –me guiño el ojo, pero todavía no me soltaba, _¿no lo dije bien? Ok "suéltame, da media vuelta y vete de aquí" _seguí tratando de hipnotizarlo.

-¿me devuelves mi mano? –pregunte resignada después de varios intentos.

-solo por ahora –en ese momento me soltó. Espere unos segundos para que se fuera, pero no lo hizo, _ok, si el no lo hace lo hago yo…_ pensé.

-me tengo que ir –le dije dándome la vuelta.

-espera, todavía no me das el tour por Paris –dijo poniéndoseme en frente, con su actitud engreída.

-llevo solo unos días aquí, no creo poder enseñarte mucho, ¿pero que crees? –le dije con sarcasmo- ahí puedes buscar guías turísticos –señale un lugar por el que había pasado antes.

-te haces la difícil… eso me gusta… -volvió a sonreír engreídamente.

-¿si me llevas a la cama estaría mejor y me dejarías en paz? –pregunte molesta, _¿Qué había hecho para que esto me pasara? ¿Era el karma que ahora me regresaba el daño que le había hecho a Edward y a Bella?_

-mmm… -lo pensó un poco- eso lo resolvería, pero no… -siguió sin quitar su tonta sonrisa, si pudiera llorar, en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, estaba molesta y frustrada por que el no se iba, no pude evitar soltar un sollozo al sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca.

-ok, ok… discúlpame –dijo después de unos segundos, voltee a verlo y realmente se veía arrepentido.

-¿podías traerme algún humano? –fingí debilidad, sed y malestar en la garganta.

-¿no te iras? –pregunto agachándose un poco hasta mi altura, le negué con la cabeza- ok, espérame aquí –salió corriendo a velocidad humana, ya que había unas cuantas personas por los alrededores, entonces me levante y corrí a un callejón y de ahí a velocidad vampírica para que nadie me viera, entre a un hotel unas cuadras antes del mío, entre al ascensor y volví a salir, por el mismo camino en el que había llegado, retrocedí una calle y me fui a mi hotel, había dejado dos rastros, y enserio esperaba que tomara el equivocado.

Entre a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, estaba frustrada… ¿Cómo era posible que mi poder no causara efecto alguno en el?

Entonces recordé a los demás… y una conversación que habíamos tenido sobre poderes.

Recuerdo que a Bella no podían lastimarla poderes mentales, por eso Edward no podía leer su mente y algún Volturi no podía hacerle nada, pero en cambio el de Jasper y mío si, que eran mas físicos, Bella tenía un escudo, ¿el tendría uno parecido?

Mire por la ventana y estaba por amanecer, me levante y cerré las cortinas, me fui a duchar pensando en ese tal Cristiano…

Sus ojos, aunque rojos, me habían encantado, su sonrisa, sus brazos…_STOP!_

Me di una cachetada mental, ¿Cómo podía pensar en el? Ok, lo admito, tenía un cuerpazo y una sonrisa encantadora, pero una pésima actitud, pero seguía intrigándome su don!

Salí de la ducha y me puse algo cómodo, un short y una playera, era de día y por lo general no salía, no desde que en una ocasión pase por enfrente de una habitación y abrieron la puerta, dándome todo el sol, tuve que hacer que la recamarera perdiera la memoria.

Así que me tumbe en la cama nuevamente, no tenía nada que hacer, encendí la televisión, comencé a pasar los canales sin tener nada bueno que hacer, entonces tocaron la puerta, pero no era servicio a la habitación o limpieza por que siempre se anunciaban. Apague la televisión y fui a abrir, no había nadie pero si había un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en el piso con una tarjeta, en mi mente solo había suplicas. _¡Que no sea de el por favor! ¡Que no sea de el! ¡Que no me haya encontrado!_

Las levante del piso y cerré la puerta, tome la tarjeta y la leí…

_**Sin importar lo bien que te ocultes, soy invencible jugando a las escondidas, siempre te encontraría… **_

_**Cristiano **_

No pude evitar soltar una risita tonta… a pesar de haberlo engañado, me había encontrado…

Nuevamente me di una cachetada mental, se suponía que no me gustaba… Pero nadie me había regalado rosas, bueno, solo Edward… pero ya no era momento de pensar en el, el ya estaba con Bella y ahora ya no tenía la esperanza de volver a estar con Edward, entonces… ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Pero claro, con el no…

Espere a que anocheciera y me puse un vestido azul que me llegaba a la pantorrilla y unos tacones a juego… me veía linda. Salí del hotel y ahí estaba el, vestido elegantemente, como si fuera a salir con alguien, pero claro, esa no sería yo.

-sabía que esta noche saldrías –dijo acercándose a mi, me ofreció su brazo, pero yo retrocedí.

-lo siento, voy a salir con alguien mas –me disculpe, voltee a ver a un lado y un chico venía caminando a la entrada, aproveche y camine a donde el estaba y lo tome del brazo, entonces aproveche para hipnotizarlo.

-¿el? –dijo engreídamente, mientras lo volteaba a ver de arriba abajo, el no estaba tan elegante como nosotros, pero por ahora funcionaria.

-soy Cory Monteith –hice que el chico se presentara.

-¿es enserio? –volvió a preguntarme sin hacerle caso al chico.

-creo que tenemos que irnos… -le dije a el, mientras jalaba un poco a Cory del brazo.- hasta luego –me despedí de Cristiano, subimos a un taxi y fue cuando volví a hipnotizarlo, haciendo que creyera que compartiremos el taxi, pero que no me había dicho a donde iba.

-fue un placer conocerte Cory –le dije después de que me baje, el me sonrió y se fue en el taxi, seguí caminando, realmente no tenía nada que hacer, así que mientras que se me ocurría algo, eso parecía buena idea.

-sabía que era mentira –me gire rápidamente para ver de frente a Cristiano.

-aaaah! -grite de frustración- te eh dado a entender sutilmente que no me interesas! ¿No lo has notado? –realmente no me salía de mis cabales fácilmente pero este tipo sabía como hacerme enojar.

-ok, ahora queda mas claro –dijo un poco triste, a lo cual no pude evitar sentirme mal.

-lo siento, no quise decírtelo así… -me disculpe con el- eh tenido unos terribles días y tu no colaboraste mucho para que mejoraran…

-¿si me disculpo y te invito a cenar quedaría todo olvidado? –pregunto sacando su mano izquierda de detrás de el, con una rosa roja, la cual me extendió para poder tomarla.

-¿y me dejarías en paz? –pregunte desconfiada, pasando mi vista de la rosa a el.

-te lo prometo… -volvió a ofrecerme la rosa y esta ves la tome.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –pregunto el, mirando a todos lados.

-mmm… supongo que a un restaurante no… -entre cerré los ojos pensando, al parecer eso le hizo gracia por que se rió de mi.

-lo siento -al parecer noto mi molestia- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta personal? –pregunto mientras caminábamos a una banca para sentarnos, la verdad no estaba cansada de estar parada, pero no era bueno quedarse a mitad de camino platicando.

-supongo… siempre y cuando no sea sobre mi compañero o algo así –dije sentándome primero en la banca.

-era de eso… -dijo con una mueca que me hizo reír esta ves a mi.

-¿Por qué debería de contarte eso si eres un desconocido para mi? –pregunte entre risas.

-sabes mi nombre… ya no soy un desconocido… -nuevamente su gesto me hizo reír.

-mejor cuéntame tu primero y después te cuento yo –trate de persuadirlo.

-para que veas que realmente estoy interesado en saber de ti… nací en 1934 en Portugal… no recuerdo casi nada de mi vida humana salvo a mis padres, mi hermano y mis dos hermanas… me convirtieron en vampiro hace como 50 años, la verdad no llevo la cuenta… fue una francesa… a la cual desgraciadamente mataron… pero logre escapar y vine a Francia, supuse que aquí no me buscarían, aunque creo que ya se olvidaron de mi…

-y no me imagino por que –dije sarcásticamente.

-oyeee… -me reclamo- ¿te puedo hacer otra pregunta? –pregunto mirándome extrañamente a los ojos.

-no te respondí la ultima, pero bueno… -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Por qué tus ojos son dorados? –dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, agradecí ser vampira y no poder sonrojarme.

-me alimento de animales –dije como cosa obvia.

-¿es eso posible? –pregunto sorprendido.

-de lo contrario habría muerto hace mucho…

-realmente me sorprendes… -dijo como si no lo pudiera creer, volteo a ver a la luna pensando.

-¿el que no te haga caso, el que te haya rechazado o el que me alimente de animales?

-todo -volteo a verme con su peculiar sonrisa.- eso es lo que mas me gusta de ti –esta ves lo dijo seriamente, no con su engredad.

-¿no me ibas a invitar a cenar? –pregunte cambiando la conversación.

-pero tu no comes humanos… -era una afirmación- así que no creo que haya animales por aquí… -dijo pensativo.

-¿recuerdas al puma del zoológico que murió? –pregunte volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-fuste tú –nuevamente afirmo, pero nuevamente se quedo pensativo- ¿no harías una excepción y comerías humanos? –me pregunto esperanzado.

-no lo creo… -dije muy segura.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin cazar nada? –pregunto preocupado.

-el puma de hace dos días –sonreí con nerviosismo.

-¿aguantaras un poco? solo hasta buscar algo en el bosque, no creo que volver a asaltar al zoológico sea buena idea…

-eh pasado una semana completa sin cazar –me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

-¿Cuánto? -pregunto sorprendido- es que yo a lo mucho aguanto tres días… -dijo al notar mi indiferencia.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por tener la sed saciada? –pregunte confundida.

-fue un accidente… no vale la pena recordarlo –dijo afligido mirando a la nada, tenía la ligera sospecha de algo.

-¿era una humana? –pregunte para sacarme de la duda.

-¿Qué? -pregunto sorprendido.- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –dijo levantándose repentinamente.

-no lo se… simplemente eso me pareció –esta ves le dije un poco preocupada.

-tu no sabes nada de mi –dijo molesto, casi gritándome.

-tienes razón, no se nada de ti… ni siquiera se por que estoy aquí… -me levante molesta- hasta nunca –salí corriendo, llegue al hotel, faltaba unas horas para que amaneciera, así que hice mis maletas y salí del hotel, claro que no pagaba nada, todo era cortesía del gerente, le avise que me iba y el se despidió amablemente de mi.

Solo era una pequeña maleta, pero aun así no podía ir caminado por la calle, tenia un poco de dinero, pero era un coche o un vuelo, no quería irme de Paris, no todavía, así que tome otro taxi y fui a otro hotel al otro extremo de ahí, tuve que volver a hipnotizar a alguien para que me pagara el hospedaje, realmente no me agradaba mucho hacer eso, pero así había sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

Nuevamente me instale y mire por la ventana, desde ahí podía ver la Torre Eiffel a todo su esplendor, entonces las imágenes mentales de ese día que había conocido a Cristiano me llegaban a la mente. No sabía el por que, pero no podía dejar de pensar en el, en lo que me conto…

Lo que me recordó que eso ya lo había vivido otro vampiro… eso de enamorarse de las humanas y dejar a las vampiresas sin prospecto era algo… extraño… ¿Qué tenían las humanas que una vampira no? La única diferencia era la sangre…

La verdad no envidiaba en nada a una humana, yo tenía más que cualquier otra, salvo el amor de algún hombre… y eso no era de envidiar.

Pasaron dos días y no había tenido noticias de Cristiano, realmente ya no sabía que pensar, ¿Se había encontrado otra tonta humana? ¿Había cumplido su palabra de dejarme en paz? ¿Se había ido de Paris? Preguntas como esa me rondaban en la cabeza…

Salí esa noche, pensando en el, camine sin rumbo, hasta que el camino se me termino en un callejón sin salida, voltee a ver hacia atrás y no había nadie, así que de un salto llegue hasta arriba del muro, de donde salte al techo del edificio, desde ahí podía ver la ciudad iluminada por pequeños resplandores, era simplemente magnifico.

-sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar –escuche su voz a mi espalda, realmente me había sorprendido.

-hey… -no se por que pero me había alegrado verlo, después de unos días.

-fui a buscarte a tu hotel y ya no estabas, supuse que te habías ido, pero horas después te encontré en otro Hotel, pero había prometido dejarte en paz, así que ya no te seguí –se encogió de hombros.

-mi tiempo de hospedarme ahí se acabo… -igualmente me encogí de hombros.

-eres muy escurridiza –dijo con su sonrisa traviesa.

-ya es costumbre –voltee a ver al paisaje, no quería que viera mi sufrimiento, o lo que fuera que sentía cuando me ponía a pensar en mi soledad por mis mas de 100 años de vida.

-pues deberías de cambiarla… creo que no hay vampiro que te aguante el paso… -sonrió, pero eso mas bien me hizo molestar, no sabía mi historia y se atrevía a bromear con eso.

-ok, ok… disculpa… -dijo al notar mi mirada.

-si estoy sola es por que tenía la esperanza de volver a estar con alguien –le grite mientras volvía por donde había venido.

-no, espera, discúlpame, no quería decir eso… -se puso delante de mi.

-no me importa, quítate –lo empuje un poco, claro que no se movió ni un centímetro.

-no, quiero entenderte, saber por que no te gusta estar acompañada y sobre todo por que comes animales…

-en primera, no hay algo que puedas hacer para entenderme, en segunda, no me gusta estar sola, y en tercera, cazo animales por que no lo se… pero estoy segura de que no quiero probar algún humano… bastante trabajo me ha costado… ¿me dejas pasar? –pregunte levantando la ceja, pero lo que paso a continuación no me lo esperaba, me tomo de los hombros y se agacho para besarme.

Sentí como nuestros labios estaban presionados uno con otro, era suave y cálido, entonces no lo pensé más y me deje llevar, relaje mis labios, ya que los había fruncido, abrí mi boca para chupar sus labios, y el hizo lo mismo, había besado a antes a Edward, pero la sensación era completamente diferente, podía sentir una orada de calidez por mi cuerpo, y mi corazón estaba -si pudiera- latiendo frenético por la sensación. Realmente no puedo describir exactamente el frenesí que me causo eso, Cristiano puso sus manos en mi cintura y delineo mi labio inferior con su lengua pidiendo el acceso de esta, a lo que respondí gustosa, mientras ponía mis manos en sus brazos, sintiendo lo fuerte que eran. Profundizamos el beso hasta que creí quedarme sin aliento.

-vamos a mi casa –sugirió el, claramente sabía sus intenciones, pero que mas daba, después no lo volvería a ver y sería otro recuerdo, un lindo recuerdo en mi corazón. Lo tome de la mano y me guió a un lado de el callejón, ahora entendía por que me había encontrado, si había pasado junto a su casa.

Al entrar no hizo otra cosa más que abalanzarse contra mí, y besarme nuevamente, esta vez con más intensidad. Puse mis manos en su nuca para poder estar mas cerca –aunque ya no se podía mas-, un extraño escalofrió me recorrió cuando el comenzó a ascender sus manos hasta mis pechos, retrocedí un poco del susto, voltee a verlo un poco asustada y el me miro preocupado.

-¿hice algo mal? –pregunto confundido, me reí de mi misma mientras le negaba con la cabeza, nuevamente me beso y comenzó a acariciarme por encima de la ropa. Pasó sus fuertes manos por mis desnudos brazos, y repitió el trayecto de regreso, mientras yo comenzaba a acariciar su abdomen por debajo de su playera.

-eres realmente apetecible con ese pantalón de cuero que traes –dijo mordiendo mi labio, mientras acariciaba mi cintura y deteniéndose ahí, no supe que decir, y no iba a arruinar el momento con un _"ehm… ¿gracias?"_ Así que no dije nada, pero me quite la playera blanca de tirantes que traía quedándome en otra negra y de tirante delegado, el inmediatamente se quito la playera y pude ver si bien formado cuerpo, sus musculosos brazos, su marcado abdomen y sus pectorales de muerte que subían y bajaban por la innecesaria respiración agitada.

-¿te gusta lo que ves? –pregunto acercándose a mi para atraerme a el, yo simplemente sonreí, podía sentir su desnudes atreves de mi blusa, pero no dije nada, nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos unos instantes hasta que, al parecer, a el se le termino la paciencia. Me volvió a besar y me levanto de los muslos, haciendo que brincara para pasar mis piernas por sus costados, no se como pero me quite los tacones y quede descalza para no lastimarlo.

El acaricio mi espalda haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran por todo el cuerpo, mientras yo seguía recorriendo su musculoso cuerpo, comencé a sentir que nos movíamos, cuando me di cuenta, estábamos en la puerta de lo que pensé que era su habitación, me quede mirando un instante el lugar y después me solté, cayendo ligeramente en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto confundido revisando el lugar.

-la cama no –suplique.

-¿Por qué no? –levanto una ceja de la confusión.

-¿con cuantas lo has hecho ahí? –pregunte entristeciéndome un poco y desviando la mirada. Pero entonces el soltó una carcajada, a lo cual yo lo mire con los ojos entre cerrados y obviamente molesta.

-hasta a mi me sorprende que lo diga… pero eres la primera que pisa esta casa… -dijo sonriendo- realmente no traigo a nadie… siempre… -corto la frase- ellas… -volvió a quedarse callado- no lo eh hecho con ninguna humana… -su mirada inesperadamente se oscureció. Entonces el recuerdo de el contándome del accidente, todo encajo.

-¿realmente la amabas? –pregunte un poco dolida, el no dijo nada pero afirmo con la cabeza.

-no soy humana… así que nada va a pasar… ¿ok? –puse mi mano en su mejilla para que me mirara. El nuevamente afirmo con la cabeza y se agacho para nuevamente levantarme.

-simplemente eres la primera en esta casa –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, no sabía si realmente me mentía o no, pero por ahora me conformaba.

Camino lentamente mientras nos besábamos con mucha tranquilidad, aunque realmente teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, me dejo sobre la cama con cuidado y el fue dejando un rastro de besos mientras descendía en mi. Se detuvo en mi pantalón, donde lentamente lo desabrocho y comenzó a deslizarlo para sacármelo. Sonreí un poco divertida por la manera en como me veía, era una mirada llena de deseo, alcé mis piernas y lo atraje hacia mi, pero se detuvo a medio camino, lo mire confundida y el simplemente me sonrió maliciosamente, no supe si preocuparme o reírme.

Nuevamente descendió y comenzó a chupar el tirante de mis bragas, me estremecí al sentir sus húmedos labios, el noto esto ya que sentí su sonrisa contra mi piel, mordisqueo un poco hasta que finalmente la arranco, lo mire sorprendida y la tenia en su boca cuando lo mire, era tan gracioso verlo con esa prenda en su boca que no pude evitar reírme. Quito la prenda de su boca con su mano y la arrojo. Volvió a ponerse encima de mí, pero sin dejarme cargar su peso, para volverme a besar, pude sentir su endurecido miembro en mi abdomen, haciéndome gemir contra su boca. Hice un movimiento para quedar encima de el, y al igual que el, le quite el pantalón mientras sentía su mirada encima de mi, cuando el pantalón salió de sus piernas mire con detenimiento su bóxer y como su pene estaba muy apretado ahí dentro, voltee a verlo y el tenia sus manos en la cabeza para levantarla un poco, me sonreía traviesamente y le devolví la sonrisa.

Comencé a acariciar sus piernas ascendiendo hasta sus muslos y deteniéndome a pocos centímetros de su entre pierna, sonreí ampliamente cuando soltó un gruño de frustración y se levanto para dejarme nuevamente debajo de el. Ligeramente roso sus labios con los míos y comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, yo me estremecí al contacto, no tenía sostén debajo de esta, por lo que el contacto era casi directo, abrí los ojos cuando se detuvo y el solo me estaba mirando.

-¿Qué? –pregunte confundida.

-nada –dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y volviéndome a besar, metió la mano por debajo de mi blusa y se detuvo en el crecimiento de mis pechos, utilizo la otra mano para despojarme de mi ultima prenda, cuando estuve completamente desnuda frente a sus ojos, el me contemplo, como si de una maravilla se tratara, sonreí tímidamente ante su mirada y en un movimiento rápido el también se quedo completamente desnudo.

-¿sabes que me convirtieron cuando tenía 17 años? –pregunte mientras el se ponía nuevamente encima de mi.

-a mi cuando tenía 25 ¿y eso que? –pregunto sin entender.

-pues que en 1918 la cultura era otra y pues… -desvié la mirada tímidamente.

-te refieres a que nunca has… -dejo la frase inconclusa, pero entonces levanto mi cara con su mano para que lo volteara a ver, y aunque no quería lo mire a los ojos y me miro con una tierna sonrisa mientras me besaba dulcemente en los labios. Entonces ya no hubo dudas, el me había aceptado tal cual.

Puse mis manos en su nuca para que se acercara a mí, abrió mis piernas gentilmente para entrar entre ellas, y sentí su endurecido miembro en mi entrada, pero sin entrar, produciéndome algo de impaciencia.

-oh Cristiano, hazlo, te necesito… -le suplique.

-lo que quieras princesa -dijo complaciente, sentí como su mano descendía por mi cuerpo y roso sus dedos en mi monte antes de sentir como guiaba su engrosado miembro dentro de mí. Sentí como lentamente entraba, arquee mi espalda cuando comencé a sentir un ligero dolor acompañado de un inexplicable placer.

-¿estas bien? -pregunto un poco preocupado, pero solo le asentí con la cabeza, el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, lo hizo lentamente mientras mis jadeos salían de mi garganta, pero mi necesidad estaba aumentando y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia el y lo acerque mas a mi empujándolo con mis talones en sus piernas.

-oh Diane… aaaah! -soltó un gemido, mientras se movía dentro de mi con fuerza. Ambos nos movíamos acompasados, el salía de mi y yo alejaba mis caderas, al entrar las alzaba para que me penetrara con mas profundidad. Nuestros besos silenciaban los gemidos que salían del otro.

Conforme nuestra necesidad fue aumentando, nuestros movimientos también. Mis manos rasguñaban ligeramente su espalda, después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir el calor acumulado en mi vientre, tal como la vez pasada.

-aaaah! Cristiano -solté un sonoroso gemido.

-Cristiano! -grite llena de éxtasis y placer, cuando mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse, el calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero el no se detuvo hasta unas cuantas embestidas mas, provocándome una serie de cálidos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Seguía gimiendo su nombre mientras que el finalmente grito mi nombre con el mismo éxtasis que yo, después se detuvo totalmente y con su respiración agitada, aunque era por la costumbre de respirar, el se recargo en mi hombro. Permaneció dentro de mí hasta que mis palpitaciones cesaron y su pene decayó. Al sacarlo otro gemido dejo mi garganta, y el se recostó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia el y yo me puse encima de su pecho, que se movía un poco agitado.

-aunque te suene extraño… fue el mejor sexo que eh tenido en años -me dijo acariciándome la mejilla y mirándome con cariño, yo simplemente le sonreí cálidamente, ya que no creía ni la decima parte de lo que me dijo, había habido mas chicas antes que yo, eso lo había dejado muy claro, ¿Quién podía asegurarme que no se lo había dicho a alguna otra antes?

-¿tienes algún don? –pregunte cuando los pocos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –volteo a verme confundido.

-simple curiosidad… -me encogí de hombros.

-¿Cuál es tu don? –pregunto.

-no me respondas una pregunta con otra –me queje.

-¿eso importa? -pregunto sonriendo con su característica sonrisa traviesa- tenemos mucho tiempo para discutir eso –beso mi frente.

-ya te dije que es simple curiosidad -voltee a ver a la ventana y estaba por amanecer, tenía que llegar a mi hotel antes de que saliera el sol, comencé a levantarme de la cama pero el me detuvo.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto confundido.

-a mi hotel… -dije como cosa obvia, el me miro un poco extrañado y después volteo a ver a otro lado soltándome- no me mal entiendas, como tu dijiste… fue el mejor sexo en años… pero hasta ahí –dije volviéndome a vestir, dejando olvidada mi blusa negra y mi ya no usable braga.

-me malentendiste –dijo un poco lastimado, cuando yo ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Cómo? -pregunte confundida volteándolo a ver.

-en 1959 tenias que casarte para hacer lo que hicimos esta noche –se levanto de la cama y volvió a ponerse los bóxers, después camino a donde yo estaba.

-¿y eso que tiene que ver? –pregunte sin entender todavía a lo que se refería.

-después de 30 años de soledad… ¿crees que voy a dejarte ir? –pregunto jalándome con su brazo contra el y me beso apasionadamente.

Entonces todo hizo clic en mi cabeza…

Yo realmente estaba enamorada de el…

Por eso no había dejado de pensar en el, por eso ya no me dolía tanto haber dejado a Edward, por eso ahora me dolía dejarlo…

Después de todo un clavo saca a otro clavo y yo era un clavo para el y el era mi clavo que ya había casado a Edward de mi corazón.

-pero es que somos tan diferentes –dije cuando nos separamos apoyando en su frente en la mía.

-por eso me encantas… -volvió a poner su sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba y que se había borrado por mi estupidez.

-y tu que te quejas por 30 años que has estado solo… -reí con ironía y sarcasmo.

-¿a que te refieres? –pregunto confundido.

-tengo 108 años… de los cuales 90 eh estado sola –lo abrace mientras recordaba eso, no quería estar sola mas tiempo.

-entonces tengo que recompensarte todos esos años que perdiste… -dijo a mi oído, haciendo que lo abrasara mas fuerte.- pero eso si… -se separo de mi para que lo pudiera ver- no me vas a hacer casar animales… es asqueroso… -hizo cara de asco.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunte confundida.

-por que lo intente… después de que te fueras ese día… pero no es algo agradable de contar… -me reí al imaginarlo casando al menos a un ciervo que era lo mas fácil de cazar.- ¿y entonces a donde iremos ahora? –pregunto después de un tiempo de estar abrazados.

-mmm… -lo pensé un poco- no lo se… tenemos todo el día para pensar… -dije volteando a ver que el sol ya había salido.

-¿Qué podremos hacer entonces? –volvió a sonreír traviesamente.

-¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –pregunte con la misma sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes mucha ropa encima? –pregunto besándome nuevamente.

-mhm, mhm…

Edward había sido parte de mi vida, había sido mi primer amor, pero ahora mi único amor era Cristiano…

Me reí al recordar que casi, casi jure que no terminaría con el… nunca digas nunca… recordé el viejo dicho que mi abuela decía. Después de todo éramos tan diferentes, pero habíamos aprendido a controlar eso.

Finalmente entendí que las mejores cosas de la vida son las más inesperadas y que la misma vida te daba sorpresas, como ahora yo…

Después de estar sola durante tanto tiempo, ahora no me imaginaba mi vida sin Cristiano en ella…

………………………………………………………

**¿Se preguntaron?** _**¿Cristiano? ¿No así se llama un futbolista? Pues déjenme y les digo que si… es el…**_

**Ahora pasen al perfil de P4u y échenle una miradita a las imágenes que tiene de esta historia!**

**Me despido de ustedes con mi acostumbrado… Cuídenseme mucho... y no dejen que Cristiano las atrape… n_n' Bye-Bye...**

_-3DiTh-BlAcK-McCarthy-_

………………………………………………………

**Bueno ahora si va mi despedida, se preguntaran por que no hice yo el epilogo? esque la verdad tenia 0 idea de como hacerlo, por eso mi mana me dijo "yo lo hago" y ni modo de decirle que no, asi que me toca despedirme...**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y favoritos que me dejaron en verdad toy feliz......**

**Pero no se pierdan mi proxima historia que ya saben cual _es.... CURANDO LAS HERIDAS DEL ALMA_**

**Hasta luego, los quiero adios....**

**P4u H4L3 R4tHb0N3**


End file.
